Bejewled Handcuffs (a Peddie story)
by SugarCubes101
Summary: Eddie and Patricia haven't met until today on the set of the year's new blockbuster action movie. When Eddie asks Patricia out is it like every relationship is in Hollywood, a recipe for disaster? Or is it a match made in heaven?
1. The Job

Patricia POV

Today is the first day of my job as makeup artist on a blockbuster movie. I'm so excited! I know I don't look like the kind of girl who would be good at this kind of stuff, but I decided it's a way to make good money, meet famous people, and have your own creativity. Well, sort of on that last part.

I walked onto set at 7:30 IN THE MORNING! I shouldn't have to get up this early, but I guess it's all worth it for the work I'm going to do. They knew who I was and pushed me into a trailer. The woman gave me a script and the headshot of the actor I was putting makeup on today. I read the script and it sounded like they were doing an action scene today and I needed to make the actor look dirty. How could you possibly make this guy look all gross. He was so hot! To think I'm going to meet him today. Oh god. Then someone opened the door. Eddie Miller.

He entered the trailer and introduced himself. "Hey I'm Eddie." He said and smiled. He held out his hand.

"I'm Patricia." I took his hand and smiled. He sat down. I started to get my makeup ready. After like an hour in makeup he was called to set and walked out.

Eddie POV

I got called to set and left my trailer. That Patricia girl was really cute. On my way to set I started wondering if I should ask her out. No! What are you thinking? You can't be seen dating someone non A list. Unfortunately that's how it works when you're a movie star. Now I know how Ryan Gosling feels.

I arrived on set and got into my first position. Lying on the cold hard ground looking injured. The director called action. My costar, Lana, ran over to me with a worried look on her face. The rest of the scene was a complete blur. We did so many takes I lost count. When Patricia came over like a gazillion times and touch up my makeup I knew one thing I was gonna do by the time this day was over. I was gonna ask her out.

Patricia POV

I was so glad when lunch came. I was starving. I was walking to my car when I heard a voice calling my name. I turned around. Eddie? What was he doing? He ran up to me trying to catch his breath. Finally he had enough air to say something.

"Would you like to go out with me Saturday night?" he blurted out. I was shocked. What was he doing asking me out? I guess it couldn't hurt to say yes.

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking we could have dinner." He said. He finally caught his breath.

"Ok, that works." I said.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 8."

I nodded. I really couldn't think of anything more to say. I continued to walk to my car. I just couldn't believe he asked me out!


	2. The Date

Eddie POV

Saturday couldn't come fast enough. All throughout the week me and Patricia were exchanging glances and smirks on set. When Saturday finally did come I wasn't gonna fail miserably like I had on previous dates.

Saturday night. The big night. I buttoned up my shirt and my hands were shaking so hard on the last button I could barely get it through the hole. When I finally did I looked in the mirror and adjusted my jacket. I grabbed the roses. Hope she likes red. I walked out the front door and into my Viper.

Patricia POV

I glanced at the clock 7:55. I put the finishing touches on my outfit. Lucky "Swag" necklace, check. Black wedge boots, check. Purple tank top, check. If people were gonna take pictures of me I wanted to look decent. The doorbell rang. I opened the door.

Eddie POV

She opened the door. I felt so nervous I'm surprised the flowers didn't start shaking. "For you." I shot her a smile.

"They're beautiful." She said taking the roses. "I'm gonna go put these in a vase and we'll go." She motioned for me to come inside. She didn't formally ask me, but I figured she wouldn't mind. After about 5 minutes of awkward small talk we left her house and into my Viper.

Patricia POV

I walked outside to see the car that was parked out front. A Viper. A red Viper. Not one of those sissy reds that old men have for cars. Like electric red. I'm glad my jaw didn't drop to the ground when I saw it. All that happened was Eddie saw the look of surprise on my face and said, "Like what you see?" I nodded.

I felt so stupid. How could I just nod like that? He opened the passenger door. I got inside. Due to the darkness outside I couldn't see the interior, but my guess was it was pretty amazing.

Eddie POV

I opened the door for her to get inside. She got in and I walked over to the drivers' side. I started driving. A long awkward silence followed. I didn't know what to say. Maybe we wouldn't hit it off. Maybe I'd spend my life with a gold digger who maxes out my credit cards every month. We arrived at the restaurant. Thank god. I got out.

Patricia POV

He opened the passenger side. I got out. He gave his keys to valet and we walked inside. I was glad it wasn't one of those really fancy places. It was actually pretty casual. Olive Garden. We walked in and Eddie walked up to the hostess stand and told them he had a reservation. When the woman looked up she recognized him. She took us immediately to our table.

Eddie POV

The waitress took us to our table and handed us menus. "So, where you from?" I asked her. I was just trying to make conversation.

"Why do you assume I'm a foreigner?" she asked me jokingly.

"Your accent." I shot back. "But seriously, where you from?"

"Liverpool. In England." She replied. I decided to try my hand at stand up. I knew I wouldn't be any good, but I'm an actor so back off. "Oh," I replied casually, "so who was your first boyfriend?" She was caught a little off guard. She looked up from her menu.

"What?" She asked laughing.

"Who was your first boyfriend?" I smirked. She was clearly playing along with this question.

"Ummm….it was in the 8th grade and it lasted for like a month." I was glad she was playing along.

She laughed. "It's definitely your turn to tell me something."

"What do you wanna know?" I asked. She thought for a minute not expecting this answer.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" she asked me.

Patricia POV

He thought for a moment. I started to get nervous. As much as I wanted to know I really didn't want to. "12." He nodded his head hoping I wouldn't think he was a player.

"Player?" I asked jokingly. He chuckled.

"No, just fun." We both laughed. Unfortunately the laughter was rudely interrupted by the waitress coming over to take our order. After she left we got back to our little game.

"Ok, uhhh," he said thinking of a good question to ask me. "Oh I got one, how many things are you afraid of?"

I counted them in my head. Feet, embarrassment, Victor, and the list goes on. I'll just say 5 for now. "5." I replied. I already knew my next question. "What about you?"

He thought for a moment. "Probably like 20." He chuckled.

"Skardy cat." I teased. The waitress came with our soup and set it in front of us.

"What? I said probably." He said laughing.

"Whatever you say." I said jokingly.

This was amazing.


	3. The Kiss

Patricia POV

After we were done with dinner we got in the car and were laughing the whole time. He walked me up to my front door. "I had a good time." I told him.

"We should do this again." He replied. I nodded in response. He leaned in. I didn't know what to do. His lips were coming. I leaned in. We kissed. Oh god it was magical. I put my arms around his neck. He put his hands on the small of my back. After about 10 seconds he pulled away. I removed my hands.

"I'd better get going." He whispered.

"Ok." I whispered back followed by a nod. He turned toward his car. I walked inside. I closed the door and let out a squeal.

Eddie POV

I walked to my car. I hadn't felt this happy in forever. I started driving thinking about the night. Trying to replay it in my head. It was too hard. We couldn't relive it if we tried. I finally got back to my mansion. I parked in my garage and went inside. I checked my watch. 11:30. The maid grabbed my jacket and put it in the closet.

"How was your date Mr. Miller?" The maid asked me.

"Emily, how many times have I told you call me Eddie?" I asked her. She adjusted her short blonde hair as she put away my jacket then she turned her middle aged face toward me.

"Ok, Eddie, how was your date?" She asked me.

"Pretty good," I replied all giddy. "I've got a feeling about this one, Emily." With that final sentence I walked upstairs.

Patricia POV

I woke up in my bedroom Sunday morning. Unfortunately the only thing that happened was we kissed. I was totally expecting it to go much further than that. Even though it never did, I had a good time. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. I turned on the tv. Boring news shows. I changed it to a movie. Chick flicks. Oh god. I went into the kitchen and started making coffee when the doorbell rang. I answered it. All I saw was a giant bouquet of flowers.

"Flowers for Patricia Williamson." The man said. He held out the little thing I needed to sign. I signed it and he gave me the flowers. I walked inside and admired them. Pink. Everywhere. All shades, all types of flowers. Mostly roses, but there were some others. I read the card:

_Dear Patricia,_

_I was thinking about you last night and couldn't sleep, so I had these express delivered so I could tell you I was thinking about you._

_Eddie_

_P.S. You left your phone and purse in my car._

I smiled at the note. He was thinking about me? I put the flowers in a vase. The coffee beeped and I poured myself a cup. I was giddy. I decided to call him. I got the piece of paper with his phone number and typed it in on the landline. It started ringing.

"I was wondering when you were gonna call." He said.

I laughed. "I got your flowers."

"Did you like them?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're beautiful. Thank you, but I didn't realize I had left my phone and purse."

"Yeah, you did. Why don't you come over and we have lunch?"

"Sure." I replied. He gave me the address. I should be over at 12:30. I looked at the clock. 9:58. I had some time to do housework before I got ready. This date would be amazing, just like last night.


	4. The 2nd Date (And 2nd Kiss)

Eddie POV

She would be over at 12:30. Good, I had time. I asked the chef to prepare something exotic and the maid to get the patio ready. I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. Even though it was like 2 hours before she came over I wanted everything to be perfect. And I mean PERFECT. Patricia deserves the best.

Patricia POV

After doing housework I got ready. I wore a black and white striped shirt with spike bracelets, jeans, and black boots. I looked at the clock 12:15. I better get going. I got in my car and entered the address on the GPS. I drove straight into Beverly hills. Oh my god this guy is rich! Finally the house came into view. It was a huge mansion! You hit the jackpot this time Patricia!

It was white with a black roof and in the front of the house was a balcony that looked to the street. There was a fountain in the middle of the roundabout and a separate sidewalk that looked like it led to the garage. Unfortunately the only thing keeping me from that beautiful mansion was a black iron gate.

Eddie POV

I called the guys in security and told them to let Patricia in when she came to the gate. Good, she can actually get in. I smelled something delightful coming from the kitchen. The food didn't smell too exotic. Hopefully it's not something totally discussing, like Tripe. (A/N: Don't ask.. you really don't wanna know.) God that was awful. Thank god Emily set up the patio. It overlooked the gardens. My gardener does a good job.

There were red and pink roses everywhere. I love roses if you couldn't tell. There was a fountain right there smack dab in the middle. I also love fountains. There were bushes perfectly shaped into circles, squares, or rectangles. I knew Patricia would love it. In the middle of my thoughts Emily told me there was a car at the gates. She was here.

Patricia POV

The gates opened and I drove in. Wow, Eddie does a good job as far as choosing gardeners. I pulled up to the front and walked up to the door each step growing faster and faster due to my curiosity of the inside of this wonderful mansion. I rang the doorbell.

Eddie POV

I heard the doorbell ring and Emily scurried off to answer it. I started adjusting the silverware making sure it was straight. It probably already was, Emily is very precise. I heard voices, then footsteps. I sat down and stared in the direction of the doorway. My butler started pouring the water into the crystal water goblets. I could hear my heart beat in my ears. The closer the footsteps came the faster it beat. Then it went back to normal pace. Patricia.

Patricia POV

The maid took me through the entryway. It was beautiful. Marble flooring and marble steps. 2 staircases that curved into the entryway and black handrails with metal swirls. There was a crystal chandelier that tied it all together. Between the 2 staircases was a room that looked like a dining room, but I didn't see Eddie. The maid led me past the staircases to the back of the house where a sliding glass door awaited. She opened the door and I walked out. Eddie. He smiled and I walked over. He stood up. Even when I'm in heels he's taller than me. I hugged him and sat down.

I looked out to the gardens. Oh my god, this guy had class. My mouth was agape cause the next thing that he said was, "I knew you'd love it."

"It's beautiful. Who's your gardener?" I asked.

"Enrique somethin'," he replied.

My eyes grew wide. "Enrique Valdez! He's like the best gardener in town! How did you get him? Last I heard he was working for Nick Cannon and Mariah Carrey."

"I know some people. How do you think I have all this?" He was just looking for an excuse for me to start going on about his house. I just smiled and took a sip of my water. His butler broke the silence and brought out something I didn't recognize. I didn't want to be rude so I took a bite. It was flakey, chewy, and kinda lemony. Salmon? Some fancy kind of salmon. The only kind I knew of was the kind that was put on a pan, cooked, and had a little bit of lemon on it. Not like this, but it was good so I kept eating.

Eddie POV

Patricia looked like she hadn't seen salmon before, but she took a bite and her face wasn't like she was gonna gag, so I figured that was a good sign. Plus she kept eating it so she must've liked it. "How's the salmon?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Good." She replied with a mouthful of salmon. Oh god a 1 word response. I was boring her. I need to strike up a conversation and fast. I thought of the little question game we were playing last night. What question should I ask her? A question popped into my head. I smirked.

"So, how was that kiss last night?" I asked her. I'm a genius!

Patricia POV

I choked. What the hell did he just ask me? I was paralyzed. I didn't know what to say. How do you answer a question like that? He just sat there waiting for an answer. I sat back in my chair. "It was nice." Hopefully that would satisfy him. He smirked.

"Just nice?" He asked jokingly. He stood up and walked over to me. What was he doing? I turned quickly to see if anyone was watching, but when I turned my head again Eddie had his hand on my cheek and kissed me. He pulled away. "How was that?" he asked.

"Better than last night." I said in response. Even though I didn't wanna say it he knew I was thinking it, so he just walked back to his side of the table. The kiss was amazing.


	5. The Piano

Eddie POV

When we were done I took Patricia on a tour. We looked at the garden, pool, and tennis courts. Now it was time to show her the inside of my mansion. We went in through the patio doors where we had lunch. I first showed her the rooms leading to the entryway. Mostly servants' quarters and other places I never really go, like the laundry room. I showed her the kitchen. White marble countertops, bay windows facing the neighbors' pool, and white leather bar stools. It was clear when we walked in she would kill to have a kitchen like this.

Patricia POV

His kitchen was amazing. I would kill to have a kitchen like this. It was so beautiful. After I had looked in about every drawer and cabinet he grabbed my hand and led me to the next room. It was the dining room that had a direct entrance to the kitchen. It was so beautiful. Oak wood table and chairs. The chairs were upholstered with crème colored fabric in a metallic pattern. There were white French doors that led to the tennis courts and curtains that were a little bit darker than the fabric on the chairs. A chandelier hung very low above the table. There was a fire place with an abstract painting of some kind and porcelain vases on the mantle. I don't think there's a better dining room in town.

Eddie POV

I was glad she was impressed with the dining room. Even though she didn't say it everyone is. After she was done looking around I decided to take her down the hall to see the living room. If she loved the other rooms this would probably top all of them.

Patricia POV

He told me he was going to take me into the living room. I was interested to see this. When we walked in The first thing I saw was a fireplace. The mantle had some beautiful molding on it and there were some statues of angles. Above the fireplace there was a giant mirror with some molding at the top of that as well. There was one giant chandelier that was sparkling due to the many windows in the room.

Over all the entrances to the room there was more molding. I looked up to find a couple mini balconies looking from an upstairs hallway. There were many places for seating in this room, but to my surprise there were only 2 couches. They were both a color of salmon with a crème colored design on them. The best part was the stage type of thing facing the sofas and what not. It was oak wood with a grand piano sitting on it. I wanna live here.

Eddie POV

After about 3 seconds she walked over to the little stage and the piano. Her boots made a click when it hit the wood as she was walking. "Do you play?"

She glanced at the piano. "No," she said "I wish I did though. I've always wanted to." I walked over to her.

"Let me show you something." I sat down on the bench and started playing 'Another Spring Time'. (A/N: If you look it up on youtube it's a really beautiful song.)

Patricia POV

He sat down and started playing this really beautiful song. I had no idea he could play. I wouldn't think he had a lot of free time, but he had enough to memorize that.

3rd person POV

Patricia was standing next to the piano where Eddie was playing 'Another Spring Time'. Emily was cleaning some stuff right next to one of the doorways so she could hear Eddie play. Patricia and Eddie had their backs to the doorway she was in so they didn't notice. From the look on her face it was evident she was gonna cry soon.

Emily POV

I heard Eddie start to play from the next room, so I made my way to the doorway to the living room. It was a rare occasion when he played the piano, so I wanted to hear it. They didn't have any idea I was listening and I wanted to keep it that way.


	6. The Tour

Patricia POV

After Eddie was done playing I gave him a small applause. He bowed in response and took me upstairs. He took me up the left staircase and led me down a long hallway with many rooms, most of them probably guest bedrooms, when we finally entered a game room. It had a pool table, 80 inch plasma screen, another fireplace, wet bar, and pool table. There were leather chairs and sofas. Kinda a let down after the living room.

"Want a drink? I make a mean Cosmopolitan." He asked me.

"Sure." I said. He started to mix the drinks. Usually I'm not a big fan of cosmopolitans, but this time I'll make an exception. I turned my attention toward the pool table. I grabbed a pool stick and struck the cue ball. I broke the balls and made a couple solids into the side pockets.

Eddie POV

I stood at the wet bar making drinks for Patricia and me when she broke the balls on the pool table and got some balls into the side pockets. All solids. I stood there with my mouth agape when she looked up. "How'd you do that?" I asked.

"What like it's hard?" she asked with her best Elle Woods tone. (A/N: If you've ever watched Legally Blonde you'll know what I'm talking about.) I chuckled. She smiled. "Wanna play?" She asked me.

"No," I replied jokingly, "I'll probably loose $1,000,000!" I laughed.

"Are you sure you're not scared?" she asked. I chuckled and poured our drinks into martini glasses. She walked over and grabbed her glass.

"Cheers." She said holding her glass to mine. Our glasses clinked and we both took a sip. We stood there a moment.

"Do you wanna see the rest of the house?" I asked. She nodded and I grabbed her hand.

Patricia POV

He led me back down the hallway we came just to go back to the other staircase and go to the right side of the house. More guest bedrooms. My guess is he has a lot of parties. In a hallway he led me through French doors to the balcony overlooking the roundabout, street, gate, and fountain. You could see some of the garden, but not the pretty part. It was still a good view though. We didn't stay out there long, 2 minutes maybe, which isn't long on a balcony.

Eddie POV

I saw her start to get bored so I decided to take her to some other room. There weren't many rooms left so we went to my bedroom. I opened the door and led her in.

Patricia POV

He led me into the master bedroom. Its colors were similar to the rest of the house white, beige, crème, gold. The bed was made and the comforter was a shade of beige. The nightstands were a dark brown color with white roses in crystal vases sitting on them. There were a couple pictures in gold frames sitting on them too. At the foot of the bed were some vanity chairs with no backs. Silk? Maybe. There were 2 couches with a small plush table in the middle of them. Toward the back of the room were more French doors that led to the balcony. There was another chandelier in the room. How many does that make? I lost count.

Across from the bed there was a door. My guess is the bathroom. A mirror sat along the wall next to the bathroom. It too was a shade of beige. I walked onto the balcony Eddie following close behind. This view was a lot better than the other balcony in the hallway. This overlooked the garden, pool and tennis courts. God it was beautiful. I love it. I never wanna leave. Ever.

Eddie POV

She walked onto the balcony and stared into the distance. She didn't wanna go back to whatever she had. She wanted to stay. I can't say I blame her, I want her to stay too. "Do you wanna dance?" I asked. Just out of the blue.

Patricia POV

I looked away from one beautiful sight to another.

"Sure." I said smiling. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. I stared into his dark green eyes. I was hypnotized. I bit my lip. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what he wanted.

Eddie POV

I knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted me to kiss her, but I wanted to admire her for a few more seconds. She was so beautiful. I think she's been standing there swaying long enough. I leaned in and our lips met. I've kissed a lot of people and felt nothing, mostly cause they were my costars, but even with my past girlfriends. The sparks were nothing compared to Patricia. Nothing. I've never felt this before. I've heard of this feeling, but never felt it first hand. I think it's called love.


	7. The Article

Patricia POV

Unfortunately, I had to go back to my world. He walked me downstairs and gave me a quick kiss. I got in my car and drove through the gates. I glanced back to see that wonderful mansion as I drove, but it was gone. I smiled to myself. Just the thought of him made me go to mush. I'm Patricia. I'm supposed to be rock hard, but Eddie was different. A change is good right?

I pulled into my driveway and got out of my car. I took my phone out of my purse and checked the time. 5:49. 11 to 6. I was getting kinda hungry. I went inside and set down my things. I looked in the fridge and realized I needed to do some grocery shopping. Do I wanna do that today? Yeah, better get off my ass and get moving. I got back in my car and drove to the grocery store.

I walked down the produce section and grabbed a couple apples and about 15 minutes later I was at the checkout. I glanced over at the magazines and read one of the headlines, "Eddie Miller and Mystery Girl". WHAT?! I had to see this. I put it in my pile of things all frantic like. The cashier checked out my things and told me the total. I swiped my credit card and grabbed the bags trying to hide my tears. I put my groceries in the car and grabbed the magazine. On the cover was a picture of me and Eddie kissing on our date from the night before. How could there be a photographer? I thought we were being cautious. Who did the photographer work for? I was upset. More than upset, I was humiliated.

Eddie POV

Monday morning. Could there be a worse day of the week? I stumbled into the bathroom and got ready, like every other day. I went downstairs and Emily asked me if I wanted breakfast. I ate and got into my car. When I arrived onto set I checked my watch 7:45. Good, Patricia would be ready by now. I walked into my trailer.

"Hey." I said. No response. Unless you consider crossed arms and a blank expression a response there was none. "What's wrong?" I asked. She held out a magazine. I read the headline, "Eddie Miller and Mystery Girl" it read. I looked up at her.

"When did you get this?" I asked her.

"Yesterday." She said with tears filling her eyes. "I went grocery shopping and they had that at the checkout." She said motioning toward the magazine. I hugged her and she buried her head in my chest and started sobbing.

Patricia POV

I started sobbing. I knew we had to get him in makeup, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to cry. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't really complain cause it wouldn't take away the embarrassment I was gonna go through. I just cried and cried for about 10 minutes when Eddie said, "Shouldn't you start putting makeup on me?" I just nodded and started putting some makeup on his face.

At least there wasn't a whole lot to do cause I was running late. He got called to set and kissed me on the cheek before he left. They wouldn't start for a while so I had the trailer to myself for about 10 minutes. During that time I got enough courage to read the article. After the second paragraph I couldn't read anymore. I think I had shed enough tears for one day. I wiped them away and went to set. When I got there Eddie was yelling at someone on the phone. I really didn't wanna know what the conversation was about even though I already knew. Something told me the person on the other end pissed him off so much he hung up. Couldn't say I blamed him.

Eddie POV

I was on the phone with my agent and she was telling me how many people wanted to interview me. All the big magazines People, US, Star, and many others asking for a statement. I didn't wanna deal with it so I just hung up and got into my first position. The director called action and we started the scene. I said my lines and just went on with my day. I really didn't wanna leave when lunch came cause according to security there were a ton of reporters and news cameras wanting to interview me. I just figure eat what the caterers are serving. I didn't really have a choice anyway so I got my lunch and sat down. The rest of the day was a blur until I left the set.

The studio had to have a security guard take me to my car. Every single one of those reporters were either taking pictures, yelling questions at me, or had a camera taping me leaving the studio. I tried to block them out, but it wasn't working. Usually I'm good at that kind of stuff, but this time I wasn't. I couldn't ignore them, they wouldn't go away. My mind was frazzled. My thoughts jumbled. I just needed to go home and relax. I got in my car and started driving. I was kinda worried about Patricia. When she left wouldn't they recognize her and start bombarding her with questions? When this thought occurred to me I knew one thing I had to do. Go back there and get her.


	8. The Rescue

Patricia POV

I left a couple minutes after Eddie. I didn't know whether to go around the back way or try to get through the crowd of reporters. I just decided to go through the crowd of reporters. My first big mistake. A couple seconds into trying to get through I was fine, but then a couple of them started to recognize me and that led to them having a full blown riot. I didn't know what to do. I was trapped. My goal was to get through without crying or answering any questions. Well I failed miserably in the getting through part. I started to give up when my phone beeped. A text from Eddie. "I'll be there in a minute." What did he mean? I put my phone away before anyone could see it when I saw a red Viper pull up onto the curb. Eddie. I made my way through the reporters and got into the car.

Eddie POV

After Patricia got in the car she immediately burst into tears. She hadn't been this traumatized before. I just grabbed her hand and started driving. The only words she managed to get out were, "Thank you."

After a while of listening to sobs we pulled into Beverly hills. This seemed to make Patricia relax. I kept looking in the side mirrors to make sure no one was following us. At least no one was. I pulled into my garage and we sat in the car for a while in silence. "Are you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded and we went inside. Emily was in the kitchen probably waiting for me to come in and ask for a snack. I told Patricia to wait in the living room and watch tv. She just nodded and walked in the direction of the living room.

I went into the kitchen and got us a snack that the chefs had already prepared. "How was your day?" Emily asked me.

"You would not believe what happened today." I told her.

"You saw the news?" She said.

I stopped immediately in my tracks. I turned around. "What about the news?"

"They were talking about you and Patricia all afternoon." She said assuming I already knew.

"What did they say?"

"They said something about you two going on a secret date or something. I wasn't really paying attention, but some of the stuff they said was pretty awful." She said.

Great. Just great. What am I gonna tell Patricia? It wouldn't exactly make her feel better. I just decided not to tell her. What's the point if you're just gonna make her feel worse? I just avoided any more questions and walked into the living room.

Patricia POV

I was flipping through channels when Eddie came in with fruit kabobs, Greek yogurt, and water. "Anything good on?" He asked me as he sat down. I let out a soft 'no'. He shrugged and handed me a fruit kabob. I took a piece of fruit off the stick and started eating it. It really wasn't that bad. We settled for 'Kortney and Kim Take Miami'. Sure, Eddie complained, but it was the only good thing on.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Why would you assume I wasn't?" I shot back.

"Well, it's just-" he trailed off. "You looked pretty traumatized this afternoon."

"Yeah, it's just what are we gonna do about the paparazzi and press? I don't wanna go back to work, I can't go home, I don't know what to do." I just figure be honest. Why hide something when you know he knows you're thinking it, but by the look on his face I kinda regret it. It was apparent he was about to cry.

"You can stay here with me, not worry about any of that," He paused looking for words. "I'll take care of you."

At those words I had no idea what to say. Did I just totally reject him? I didn't want to hurt him. I finally got the courage to say something.

"I know you will, but I can't stay locked up forever."

Then, the worse feeling you could ever get came upon me. Even worse than the pain from rejection. I had just broken his heart.


	9. The Lucky Twin

Patricia POV

I didn't know what to do. I pretty much took his heart and smashed it into a billion pieces. The press and paparazzi might or might not come soon. There's not a doubt in my mind they wouldn't be at my place and the only chance I had I blew off cause I decided to be honest. I had nowhere to turn, or at least it felt like it. I was still sitting there on that sofa with the man that caused me so much pain, but who I liked so much. I know it sounds like a boyfriend who had cheated, but it wasn't like that. Not even close.

I looked up, but he was still sitting there trying to hold in tears. I didn't wanna stay, but I didn't wanna go. Jeeze, I didn't know dating this guy would cause this much doubt in myself. Should I just break up with him? No, no, you shouldn't. You've barely known each other for a week and you're just gonna give up now? And I thought I knew myself. See? You doubt your senses Patricia. You should just break up. But I would probably regret it and it would be super awkward at work. I just wish I could shut up.

Eddie POV

We just sat in silence. I looked like a coward, holding in my tears. If she broke up with me it wouldn't be too surprising, but it'd be a shock at the same time. I feel just as confused as she is. Or worse. More. That would not be good, but is this relationship worth it? We need to figure things out if this is gonna work, and I really want it to. I really think it's worth it. It must be. It had to be. It-

"Eddie," she said interrupting my thoughts. I looked toward her. "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah," I said and stood up. She stood up and I took her hand as we walked to the garage. We got into the car and nothing but dead silence and breathing were the only sounds on the way. She asked me to drop her off a couple blocks away, so I did as I was told. I stopped the car. She sat there a moment then got out.

"Thanks." She said before getting out.

I nodded and drove away not wanting to leave her, but I did.

Patricia POV

He drove away. I started walking, but when I saw news vans and cameras I knew I had made a mistake. It was too late to turn back. I knew what I had to do, face them. I kept walking, each step getting slower and slower. I really didn't need news cameras on my front lawn and my neighbors complaining. I was about 40 feet from my front door. I had about 10 more before they started to see me and recognize me. About 5 seconds later people started to notice and a few seconds after the 1st reporter asked a question everyone was over gathering around me. They asked dumb questions like, 'Who are you?' and 'How did you meet Eddie?', but then they got more frequent I couldn't quite pick them out.

After literally 2 minutes of going through hell I finally made it to my front door. I unlocked the door, went inside, and then slammed it shut again. Was Eddie worth all this? I think he is, or at least thought he was at first, but now I'm not so sure. In the middle of all my thoughts my phone rang. God, please don't be Eddie. I looked at it. It wasn't Eddie, it was my twin sister, Piper. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said between sobs.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Eddie Miller?!" She said all excited.

"I didn't know how it'd work out, but right now it's not."

"Oh," she was starting to sympathize, "I'm sorry."

"Now reporters are camped out on my front lawn. It took 2 minutes going through hell just to get to my front door." I told her.

"See? I told you. You shouldn't have moved your ass to California." She said jokingly. I chuckled.

"I just don't know what to do Piper," I said trying to hold in tears. "I like him, but I'm afraid that my face will be in magazines every day and I won't get any privacy as long as I'm with him. What should I do?"

She thought for a moment. "I think you should try to put up with it and if it's mutual then yeah break up, but if you think it's something you can handle and you think he's worth it then fix it."

This is why I'm so lucky to have a sister like her.


	10. The Morning Rush

Eddie POV

I was not looking forward to going to work today. Usually, I am, but today I'm not. Everyone knows me and Patricia are like dating now and everyone knows why reporters are outside, but I'm not worried about embarrassment. I'm worried that someone is gonna give one of those bastards out there her name or something. They already know where she lives! It's not gonna be long before they learn her name.

I arrived on set and walked into my trailer and the worst sight you would never wish to see was right in front of me. Patricia wasn't there.

Patricia POV

I'm late! Those reporters camped out on my lawn overnight and I had to sneak out of the house and catch a taxi. Unfortunately, the driver decided to be an idiot and take the freeway during the morning rush. Now, instead of just worrying about reporters I have to worry about getting yelled at, which I can handle I'm not a wuss, and reporters. I'm just not in the mood.

Eddie POV

The director and producers were flipping out and swearing every other word when they found out Patricia wasn't here. We had a boatload of scenes to shoot today and if we have no makeup artist we don't have scenes. Someone suggested they do their own makeup, which would've worked, but I'm a guy. I'm not supposed to know how to apply makeup on myself. I decided to call Patricia, but it just went to voicemail.

Patricia POV

I was in such a rush this morning I forgot my phone. Boy, was I gonna get it. I wasn't happy. If the reporters didn't come to set yesterday I would've taken my own car to work and made it ON TIME! I was so upset I could scream. And it really didn't help that I was now 20 minutes late. We have like 50,000,000 scenes to shoot today. We would be at least another 10 minutes. And getting through reporters would take another 5. Kill me.

Eddie POV

Everyone was freaking out for like a half hour, which is fine with me cause I could catch up on sleep. I was still worried about Patricia. I didn't know if she decided to do interviews with the press sitting on her lawn or if she's gonna stay as hard as a rock for the time being. Security came in and said she was here. Everyone let out a sigh of relief and I ran to my trailer.

"Where were you?" I said walking in. I sat down.

"Don't ask. I had to take a cab and the driver decided to be an idiot and take the freeway." She said putting makeup on me.

"Cab drivers here are slightly crazy. Don't take one." I told her.

"I got that. I learned my lesson this morning."

"I called you." I told her.

"When?"

"This morning. Everyone was flipping out. Everyone. The producers were swearing every other word wondering where you were."

"Ok…and you…are….done." She said putting the finishing touches on my face. I went to set. We are gonna do the scene where my character, Ben, and my love interest in the movie, Rachel, have their love scene. At lease my costar, Lana, looks kinda like Patricia or else I probably wouldn't be able to do the scene. I was super excited for this afternoon, though. We were gonna do a really cool action scene where I get to say a super badass line. Oh god I love it.

Patricia POV

Eddie kept going on about this line he said was so "badass", but it got old after 5 minutes. I didn't wanna watch his scene with Lana so I walked to the snack table while they were filming. Eddie could see I didn't wanna watch so he tried to get it right so we could stop doing the scene. After about the 10th take we switched to a different scene. At lease Eddie and I were having lunch today, so I had that to look forward to, well kinda. We couldn't go out to lunch like we'd planned so we had to stay in the studio.

Eddie POV

Patricia and I went to lunch after we were doing a few scenes. Trust me. Scenes take a long time to film. We walked into the little café type thing in the studio. We ate and talked about what we were gonna do about the press. It wasn't a horrible plan we came up with. Tell them her name, then leave the rest of the details until we go to the movie premiere in April and then introduce her to the world. Even if that means sacrificing public outings anywhere.

Patricia was totally worth that.


	11. The Dinner Date

Eddie POV

It has been 2 weeks and my life has become a living hell. We wanted to go out for Valentine's Day, but no. We had to stay in because of the press so we stayed in and my chef left the room for a couple minutes and the steak caught fire so Emily had to get Chinese. Even though Patricia said it was fine, it wasn't. I knew it was disappointing. I can't wait a couple months before I can finally be seen in public with her without making the front pages. I'm just glad that my agent is making a statement tomorrow, so maybe the press will back off.

Unfortunately in Hollywood things aren't that simple.

Patricia POV

February 23rd. Good. Only about a month and a half left to the movie premiere. I'm kinda nervous cause Eddie looks like he could crack any day now. I think the whole Valentine's Day incident pushed him to the edge. Filming for the movie wrapped last week so I need to find another job. So far I'm looking at waitressing. Eddie's agent made a statement today and so far I'm happy with the results. People aren't camping out on my front lawn anymore, so I guess that's good, but it's not gonna be long until they're breaking down my front door again. And I still need to pick out a dress for the movie premiere in April. I'm going to have to take Joy or Amber with me.

Surprisingly Joy moved out here for something, but ended up being a prostitute (don't ask) and Amber moved out here being a costume designer. At least I'll have an expert with me if I invite her. Now that I think about it I haven't talked to Nina or Fabian in a while. I wonder how they are. And Alfie. Wow, I haven't talked to my friends in a while. And I'm kinda surprised the only one who's called is Joy.

Eddie POV

I sat in my living room watching tv when I got a thought.

"Emily?" I said to my maid as she dusted the piano. She looked up

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should invite Patricia over this afternoon?" I asked her.

"If you would like." She replied and kept dusting.

"Yeah, but I want your honest opinion. As my friend, not my employee." I said.

She thought for a moment. "What were you planning on doing?" she asked me. I wasn't expecting this answer.

"Uhhh," I said. Let me think, what do Patricia and I usually do? She hasn't gone swimming here before. "Go swimming."

"Do you think she'd like that?" she asked me.

"Well, yeah."

"So why are you asking me if you think she'd like to." She asked.

I sighed. "I think I've been boring her lately. And I think she might've lost feelings."

"Is everything you do ticking her off?" she asked me.

"Well, no. She doesn't seem annoyed when I do something, so I don't know what it is." I told her. I just decided to be blunt.

"Do you think it's possible she wants to take things further?" she questioned.

I never thought of that before. Maybe she does want to take things further, but we've only known each other a couple months. How much further can we go?

"How much further can we go? We've only known each other a couple months."

"Well, I guess she just wants things to move faster that's all." She told me.

I picked up my phone and let Emily get back to dusting. I dialed Patricia's number and it rang. It rang and rang. It just went to voicemail and I just hung up.

Patricia POV

I heard my phone ring, but just ignored it. I was watching my favorite chick flick. How to Loose a Guy in 10 Days, Best movie ever. It would've been better in Eddie's screening room, but whatever. This is good enough, but now that I think about it it's Saturday afternoon and I have no plans for tonight. Wow, I really need to make some plans. I checked my phone to see who just called. No surprise, Eddie. I feel like I'm looking at that goofy picture of him whenever I pick up my phone. I'll just call him back later. Right now I wanna spend time with one of my friends.

Let's see who can I hang out with? Joy? No she's working. Amber? I guess it can't hurt to give her a call. I dialed her number and it started ringing.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Hey, Amber?"

"Yeah, this is Amber. Who are you?" she asked. Kinda shocking she didn't recognize my voice.

"It's Patricia." I told her. She squealed. The trademark Amber squeal no one could imitate.

"Oh my god! I haven't heard from you in like forever! How've you been? Any kids? Any husband? Serious boyfriend? Tell me!" she said. It's clear she doesn't read as many tabloids as she used to.

"Good, no, no, and kinda." I tried to answer her questions.

"Kinda? Who's the lucky guy? Is he cute? Famous?" Ok, maybe she does read tabloids.

"He is famous and really cute." I said smiling. It's so good to hear Amber's squeals again.

"WHO IS HE?!" It was so clear she was extremely anxious.

"Eddie Miller." Those two words could've made me go deaf. She squealed as loud as she could. Actually, it sounded more like a scream.

"YOU'RE DATING EDDIE MILLER?! OH MY GOD TELL ME HOW. WHEN? HOW DID YOU TWO MEET?" She asked.

"You're starting to sound like the press and paparazzi right now."

"I'm sorry, but we need to get together. Are you free tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's actually why I called."

"Ok, well we can go out to dinner and catch up. How about Bottega Louie? My treat." She asked.

"Sounds great." I told her.

"I'll make reservations for 7. Does that work?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at 7."

"Ok, I'll see you there. Bye." She said before she hung up.

Maybe this was a step back into normal.


	12. Dinner with Amber?

Patricia POV

I'm going to see Amber for the first time in forever. We were going to some fancy restaurant in downtown L.A. And I still need to call Eddie. He called me this afternoon and I still haven't called him back yet. Oh well, I'll just call him after I get back. I didn't know what to do with myself till like 6. I mean, it doesn't take me that long to get ready.

On my way out the door I did a quick mirror check. I wore a black tank top that had little peach flowers on it with black heels and jeans. Of course for a night out your makeup had to be dark. After I was done with that I headed out the door.

Amber POV

I waited at the restaurant for my table for a good 20 minutes. There were some old people sitting there. After waiting for forever they finally got it cleared off and I was seated. Where is Patricia? She gets super ticked off when people are late, so why was she an exception? Then I saw a waiter walk in my direction. There was a woman behind him although I couldn't see her face. That's her. It's got to be. Then the waiter stopped at my table. Patricia.

Patricia POV

The waiter moved and I saw a face I hadn't seen in years. Amber Millington. She looked so much older, more sophisticated. As sophisticated as you can get for Amber, that is.

She stood up. "Patricia!" she opened her arms and we hugged.

"Hi Amber." I said as we sat down.

"So, you have to tell me about Eddie. What's he like? Does he cook? Is the inside of his house nice? Tell me everything!"

Oh god. Where do I start?

"Well, he's," I said looking for words, "He's funny and nice and charming and…" I trailed off thinking about him.

Amber nodded her head trying to get my attention. "And?" she repeated.

"I'm sorry, I lost my train of thought…So how've you been?" I asked her.

"Oh, fine." She sighed. "I don't really talk to anyone but Nina anymore. I haven't heard from Alfie in forever and Joy, god only knows where she is."

"How is Alfie I haven't talked to him since we graduated?"

"I don't know. He's in the Bahamas doing some photo shoots." She nodded.

"He's a model?" I asked.

"No, the photographer." She shot back. "Unfortunately, not everyone is blessed with my good looks."

Same old Amber.

"So, there's a reunion at Anubis house in a couple months and I thought you might like to come." She said. A reunion? At Anubis house? In England?

"With everyone?" I asked nervously.

She nodded her head. "Everyone's coming. Even Joy. I didn't know if you got the invitation or not, so I wanted to have dinner with you just to make sure."

"Everyone? Well, yeah sure. When is it?" I asked.

"The weekend of May 11th." She told me.

Great. Just great. A reunion with my old housemates. Just like old times that I really wanted to forget.


	13. The Dress

Patricia POV

After 2 hours of catching up with Amber I went back home. Wow, I can't believe she talks with our old housemates still. Even though it's mostly Nina. Apparently she and Fabian have three kids and a fourth on the way. Wow, I can't believe how much I've missed. Mara and Jerome are married and that's all I know. Joy, no one's heard from her, which is sad. Alfie is working on something in the Bahamas and Amber doesn't see him much. As far as I know they're dating. Maybe I should go to this reunion. It would make sense to go, I mean Joy's going to be there and Amber's going. Now that I think about it I really wanna see Nina and Fabian, but I've got bigger things coming up. Like the movie premiere.

Let me think, I've got a month to find a dress. What kind of occasion is this? Black tie. I don't go to black tie events much so I should take Eddie shopping with me. I really haven't put much thought into colors or style. I just figure go into the store, look, and if something catches my eye then try it on. This was different. Much different. People would treat me differently, I would certainly look different, and not to mention that more than just a couple of people would see me.

I've got 1 month to find a dress. I know that sounds like a long time, but it really isn't. Eddie and I went shopping at about 6 different stores and didn't find anything. It really didn't help when he just said, "It looks nice." To everything I tried on. He didn't even say 'Beautiful' or even 'Sexy' just nice. I know he isn't one to go shopping cause from the looks of his closet he has some stuff for every occasion. A couple dress shirts , a couple ties, and a couple jackets. I know he'll just wear something like that to the premiere. Even though he has a tux he doesn't wear it as much as he could.

Anyway, we walked into a dress shop. Nothing fancy. I browsed around while Eddie was pretty much just following me around the store. I saw a few dresses, but nothing that I was absolutely crazy about. We were about to leave when I saw a dress that I loved.

It was a strapless dark purple (not extremely dark, but dark enough to where you could call it dark purple) dress with little bead type things making a curvy line with branches from the breastbone to the waist. It was long enough for me to walk in in heels without tripping over it and it had ruffles on the skirt (and not the ugly kind). It was perfect. I asked the clerk if I could try it on and in less than 5 minutes I was wearing the dress of my dreams. I just hope Eddie thinks it's appropriate for this event.

I walked out of the dressing room and Eddie was sitting on one of the chairs playing on his iPhone. I walked toward him and he looked up.

Eddie POV

I was playing Temple Run on my phone when Patricia walked out of the dressing room. She looked stunning. More than stunning. I couldn't find the words and she was giving me the look like 'tell me what you think'. I finally found them.

"You look stunning. More than stunning you look…" I trailed off. I couldn't think of anything else to say. Words couldn't describe what I was feeling right now.

"Beautiful." I said softly.

She looked in the mirror not trusting my judgment. From the look on her face I think she should start getting out her credit card. After standing in front of the mirror she walked over to me and said, "I think I'll get this dress." And walked back into the dressing room.

During the 5 minutes between the dressing room, the seating area, and then back into the dressing room I realized something.

I love her.


	14. The Etiquette Lesson

Patricia POV

We bought the dress and then went out to lunch. It was good to hear him say something other than 'nice' to everything I tried on. I really loved that dress. It's so me with a little bit of class. It kinda flaunts my breasts, which is sexy. It's purple so edgy. And then it's a dress, so it's classy. I love it.

Lunch was a blur. Answer this to that question. Don't talk to this person. Make sure we talk to this magazine. Walk like this. Hold your drink like this. If I asked for etiquette lessons I would've gone to Piper. I will admit he does have nice manners when he wants to, which is good. Now that I think about it I'd better get practiced up. The premiere is in 3 weeks and it's gonna take me a while to get the hang of this. A long while.

~2 weeks later ~ Still Patricia's POV~

Ok, 1 week till the premiere and I still don't have everything down. About manners that is. I can tell Eddie's kinda getting nervous cause he keeps reminding me no matter what we're doing. I called Piper and asked her about this kind of stuff and she said that Eddie was right about everything. The table manners. The way to hold your drink. The way to walk, everything. At least he was right about these things. Anyway, I'm going over to Eddie's later for a 'rehearsal' on what to say and when and what questions to let him answer. It's so overwhelming.

Eddie POV

I made sure Emily set up the dining room like it would at the dinner after the premiere. Everyone would be there, I mean it's the blockbuster movie of the summer. Possibly the year. I made sure she brought her shoes and dress. Even though I didn't want her to get anything on her dress I wanted her to have the motivation to eat slowly. Or at least bring her fork and spoon to her mouth slow enough so everything doesn't fly off.

We had to practice going up and down the stairs and her not squinting from the flashes from all the cameras. I'll admit I do squint, but I just want her to be prepared for what she's gonna endure. I had thought up literally every question the press could possibly ask us and our answers already planned out. I thought about all the ways we should hold hands. How she should hold my arm. The many things we could do to look cute for the press.

The doorbell rang and Emily went off to answer it. I didn't hear clicks on the floor, so she wasn't wearing her shoes, which was totally fine. She walked into the dining room with a shoebox, but no dress.

"Where's your dress?" I asked.

"I left it at home." I gave her a look.

"I didn't wanna ruin it!" She replied.

"We were gonna practice walking in it…..Ok ok, nevermind lets just eat." She walked over to the table and I stopped her.

"There will be people there who will push in your chair for you, but for now I'll do it." I said as she sat down. She put her napkin on her lap. Good, we were getting somewhere.

The whole time we were going over answers for the questions the press were to ask us. She did well on the manners and questions. Good. Now if she walks right in her shoes going up and down stairs we'll be in business.

Patricia POV

After we were done eating Eddie took me to the entryway and insisted I put on my shoes. What was he doing?

"All you have to do is walk up the stairs with those shoes on." He explained motioning toward my shoes.

"Are you serious?" I asked giving him a look.

"Yeah. Look, you need to do it while keeping your distance so I don't step on your dress."

"Fine."

After what felt like hours we finally got done with everything. Going over all the signals, answers for questions, people I shouldn't talk to cause they're slutty or whatever, and all the cutsie stuff we could do for the press. That would be the only fun part of this whole thing.

Everything was falling into place.


	15. The Premiere

Eddie POV

This was it. The day of the premiere. So far everything was going smoothly. Patricia invited her friend, Amber, to help her get ready and I was just counting down the hours till we introduced Patricia to the world. When 3:30 rolled around I started considering getting in the shower and everything like that. It really doesn't take me that long to get ready, but I didn't wanna arrive early. If anything I wanted to be kinda late. All eyes would be on us anyway.

I checked my watch. 3:45. Yeah, I'd better start getting ready. I went upstairs into my bedroom to take a shower. I wonder how Patricia looks right now. I really doubt she has her dress on. They're probably discussing what type of manicure and pedicure to give her and going over what type of hairstyle they could do. I couldn't wait to see the finished product. Amber said that I couldn't go in there for any reason until they were done. Really Amber?

Patricia POV

Amber was going on about how she was going to the Bahamas to visit Alfie for a few weeks. I would've listened, but I got bored. I started to feel nervous. I don't know what everyone would think of me. I don't know how everyone will react at the reunion next month. I don't know if I'm going to take Eddie to that or not. I haven't even told him yet. I guess I'll drop the bomb on him tomorrow or Monday, but not today. No. Today was going to be about me looking and feeling glamorous for once in my life, even if I am only Eddie's arm candy.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway as Amber was doing my hair. I assumed it was Emily, but I guess it could've been Eddie. I took a deep breath and tried to forget all my anxiousness. It couldn't be done. It really couldn't. I looked at the clock. 5:26. Amber had a half hour before she had to be done with everything.

"Are you starting to get nervous?" She asked. She must've seen me shaking or something.

"Yeah." I said trying to shake it off.

"You are going to be fine." She said with a smile. "I promise." How many times have I heard that before?

"Yeah," I said. I really wanted to avoid the subject. No one ever saw me get nervous. About anything. Why Amber? Why now? I just closed my eyes and wished the world would just go away.

Eddie POV

I could hear Amber going over breathing exercises from the next room. Is it just me or is Patricia getting nervous? I decided to try one of her breathing exercises, but it didn't work. I just wish the stress and nervousness would just go away. I was getting so overwhelmed and I already knew what to do. I think it's just taking in everything that's going to happen in an instant. A very slow instant.

I looked at the clock once again. 5:56. Oh my god! I didn't realize time went by that fast when you're thinking! I needed to get downstairs so I could greet Patricia. I literally raced downstairs as fast as possible and made sure the limo was out front. If it wasn't that would be a disaster, but thankfully it was. I heard footsteps. They were like music to my ears and that's when I finally got to see my love in her purest form.

Patricia POV

I walked downstairs to Eddie standing at the bottom of the staircase. His eyes gleamed as if he were hypnotized. I couldn't say I blamed him. I did look really good. I think if he couldn't take his eyes off me then who could?

Eddie POV

She looked so magnificent. Her dress looked better than when she tried it on in the store. Her hair was done in an up do. Amber does a good job. Her eye makeup wasn't too dark, which was good. And she was walking down the stairs perfectly. If this night is a fail, the universe is out to get me. She finally stood in front of me.

"You look so beautiful." I told her. She blushed a little.

"Thanks." She told me. She could be so modest sometimes. I took her hand. She had a French manicure. Wow, is Amber a professional like makeover person? Cause I would totally hire her.

We went outside and got in the limo. The next time we got out all we would see is bright flashes.


	16. Character Suggestion Form

** Hey guys! I realized I needed more characters so I'm letting you guys summit ideas. The form is below and if you have any questions pm me. THANKS!**

**Name (Full name please):**

**Nickname (if any):**

**Gender:**

**Age and Birthday (Has to be at least in their 20's):**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Birthmarks, freckles, scars (if any):**

**Skin Color:**

**Height (doesn't HAVE to be exact):**

**Personality:**

**Past:**

**Where They're From:**

**Favorite Band/Singer(s):**

**Favorite Song(s):**

**Favorite Colors:**

**Style:**

**Favorite Food(s):**

**Favorite Dessert(s):**

**Favorite Book/Series:**

**Secrets (If any):**

**Anything Else:**


	17. The Premiere (The Second Time)

Patricia POV

We were so close to the Chinese Theatre. I was getting so nervous. Eddie had to take my hand and keep it from shaking. We were only a couple cars from getting out. I was panicking. The next thing I knew the door opened and Eddie got out. Once he was on the sidewalk he held out his hand to me. I took it and stepped out of the limo. There were bright flashes everywhere. I took Eddie's arm and held him close. Like a little girl clutching her teddy bear when she's frightened. I wasn't gonna let him go for anything in the world.

Eddie POV

She was gripping my arm really tight. I turned back and gave her a reassuring look. Her grip seemed to loosen a little after that, but not by much. She was doing well. She smiled and we did interviews. They were all pretty much the same questions, but some of them were different. We did all the coupley stuff that we had arranged. We were so close to the door where you go in. So close. We were posing for pictures when someone yelled, "KISS!"

I would've beaten that guy up right there if there weren't any reporters, cameras, or for that matter security. After he yelled that everyone followed suit. I gave Patricia a look that said, "Should we?" She smiled in agreement. We both leaned in and our lips met. There were a bunch of flashes from cameras. I didn't really care and I didn't know if she cared any more than I did. We pulled away cause the flashes were getting to be too much. We went inside and I made sure we weren't going to do anymore interviews that night.

Patricia POV

Soon after we went inside the speeches started and the whole cast went on stage. I applauded and everything. The whole time I was like when is the movie gonna start? I hate events like this cause you never get to what you came for, for a while. When the movie finally did start Eddie wouldn't shut up. I didn't realize he was such a chatter box during movies. The badass line he was going on about a couple months ago, yeah, well they didn't pick the one where he sounded sexy. They picked the one where he sounded like he had a cold. So he complained about that for pretty much the majority of that section. When the big chase scene came Eddie shut up, which was a good thing. I did not want him talking. Chase scenes are like my favorite parts in movies when they have them.

Eddie POV

Patricia was getting kinda annoyed with me talking. I could see where she was coming from. This was supposed to be an intense action movie. I started to get kinda bored so I started to play with her fingers. The whole time she gave me the look like "what the hell are you doing even though I really don't want you to stop." If you saw her face it totally had that look on it.

The movie was kinda boring just because I knew exactly what was gonna happen and when and what the ending was, so it really wasn't that thrilling. The dinner afterwards wasn't that interesting either. All we did was eat really. People didn't ask about Patricia as much as I thought they might. Surprisingly they didn't. That was good. She was blending in. She didn't make a fool of herself while eating or anything. No really goofy stories or anything.

Patricia POV

I didn't embarrass myself. That was a relief. Eddie was gonna go sign autographs and I just decided to wait in the limo. No point in going out there with him. I waited for about 20 minutes before he came back. We just went back to his house in Beverly Hills. There wasn't really a conversation on the way back. Just awkward small talk. Not really even awkward small talk, just small talk.

The limo circled the roundabout and we went inside. I heard my heels click on the floor and just decided that was enough and took them off.

"Can you walk?" Eddie asked me from behind. Could I? I tried, but I was paralyzed. After I didn't respond he picked me up bridal style and took me up to his bedroom. He set me on his bed and I decided to sprawl out on it. I didn't care whether he had room or not. This bed was comfy and I was going to enjoy myself on it whether he liked it or not.

I took all the bobby pins and ponytails out of my hair the best I could. It made my hair look all wavy and kinda cool. Eddie laid down next to me and pulled me close into his chest. I didn't realize he was shirtless until about 10 seconds later when he kissed me. That turned into a make out session and that turned into me getting out of my dress.

I think you can figure out the rest.


	18. The Hunch

Eddie POV

I woke up the morning after the premiere with beautiful Patricia in my arms. She looked so peaceful. I didn't know whether to wake her or to let her sleep. I didn't dare to move in fear of waking her. I started rubbing her back. She buried her head farther in my chest signaling she was awake.

"That feels nice." She said groggily. I let her lay there a moment.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I said into her hair. She nodded and I picked up the phone to call Emily downstairs.

"Emily, can you bring us up some breakfast please?" I asked sweetly.

"Ok," she said. "Any requests?"

"No, just bring up whatever, but I want it here nice and hot within 10 minutes." Emily knows my rule. I'll eat whatever the chefs make me as long as it's ready in 10 minutes. I hung up and then turned my attention back over to Patricia.

"Eddie," she said, "there's my high school reunion in May and I want to know if you want to go with me."

"Yeah, of course I'll go. Where is it?" I asked her.

She hesitated for a moment. "England."

England? Haven't been there since I was filming a movie. And that was in London. I was going to go to Liverpool, probably. Or worse. Somewhere out in the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah, I'll go." I told her. "When did you find out about this?"

"A few weeks ago when I had dinner with Amber." She said.

I nodded my head. "Patricia," I started. She looked up. "I just wanted to say-" then Emily walked in. EMILY! UHHH! I was gonna make this cute. I wanted it to be nice when I told her I loved her.

"Here is your breakfast," Emily said. "Where do you want it?"

"Just on the table." I said gesturing toward the table. She set it down then left.

"What were you saying?" Patricia asked.

"Hmm? Oh that," I said. "It's not important anymore."

Patricia POV

I don't know if I should believe him. It didn't sound like it wasn't important. It sounded like he wanted to tell me really badly. Really badly. I don't know if I should call him out on it or if I should just let it go. I'll just let it go. There's no point in calling him out on it now. He might not want to tell me now. I just wish Emily hadn't interrupted. I just shrugged and grabbed a strawberry. They weren't the average strawberries without the little green part cut off (A/N: I don't know what that's called). They were chocolate covered. Chocolate covered strawberries for breakfast is what I call living.

Not only that, but everything was chocolate covered. Was this breakfast or dessert? Jeeze, Eddie. Do you have this kind of stuff every morning? As we sat there in silence I thought of the possible things he could want to tell me. Then it struck me.

He was gonna break up with me.


	19. The Crash

Patricia POV

I think he's gonna break up with me. What if he does? I just sat there in silence. Not saying anything, dumbstruck.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He must've seen the look on my face.

"Nothing," I said. "It's just…" I trailed off. What do I say? I found words again. "Is this working?"

His indifferent face fell to a frown. "What?" he asked. "What's working?"

"Us." I replied. "Is us working?" I asked once again.

"What are you saying?"

I just sat there too scared to look at his face. I could feel his heart breaking from 2 feet away. If I backed away now I would just be leading him on. He'd just think that I would just break up with him.

"I want us to be over." I said.

Eddie POV

At that moment I felt tears streaming down my face. I thought things were going well. Hell, we had sex last night and now she wants to break up with me. She opened her mouth again.

"I'm going to get dressed and then I'm gonna leave….and I'm not coming back." She said calmly. Hasn't she hurt me enough? Doesn't seem that way. Not at all. She stood up, grabbed her clothes, got dressed, then left without saying a word.

I didn't go after her. I just respected her wishes and let her leave without protesting. I didn't know what to do. She didn't give me a reason. Was it something I did? Was it her? Both of us? Was it the pressure? I didn't know. Something changed the second she walked out the door. Something inside me. Like someone just set off a firecracker.

Patricia POV

I walked downstairs and out the door. I took one last look. This was the last time I would ever see this again. I got in my car and drove away. It would take a while to get out of Beverly Hills. My vision was suddenly blocked by tears. I couldn't see anything. Everything was so blurry. The next thing I knew,

Crash.

Eddie POV

I got extremely mad. Not at Patricia, at myself. Why couldn't I have been a better boyfriend? I know I could have. I ran my fingers through my hair. I just wanted to beat myself up. For hurting her somehow. I went to my study. I don't know why, that's just the place I go when my emotions are getting in the way of things. I sat in the desk chair staring at the papers on my desk.

Everything from scripts to receipts and bills. In one motion I wiped everything from my desk to the floor. Paper was scattered everywhere. A lamp smashed to pieces. Even a picture frame that my grandmother had given me, broken. What did I just do? What have I become? I looked at the picture frame. I stared at the picture inside. It was of my sister and her family. Two daughters and one son. Poor kid. Living with two sisters. Why couldn't that be me and Patricia? I didn't understand. As I was about to pick it up Emily walked in.

"I have some bad news." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Is Katie ok?" I said asking about my sister.

"Yeah, she's fine, but Patricia," she started. "Patricia was in a car accident 20 minutes ago."

Without saying anything I went to my room to get out of my robe and into some actual clothes so I could visit her. No matter how much she may have hated me, no matter how much she despised me I was going to see her one way or another.


	20. The Hospital, Flashbacks, and a Sister

Eddie POV

Emily decided to go with me, so I ditched the Viper and went for my Prius. Even though Jeff Dunham says it's gay, I want to look kinda normal for once and taking my Viper would not help.

I ran into the hospital and asked for Patricia's room. They told me and I sprinted to her room. I was scared to walk in. I was afraid the state she was in would be too horrible and heartbreaking for me to look at. I decided not to be a coward and walked in. She looked horrible. She had bruises on her face, and well, I really don't want to describe it. It wasn't discussing, just heartbreaking.

She opened her eyes and I ran over to her.

"What happened?" She asked me. I wish I knew more than just she was in a car accident.

"You were in a car accident this morning."

"My head," she started, "hurts."

"You were passed out for a while, Ms. Williamson." The nurse chimed in. "We'll have to operate on you to get some glass out of your arm."

"Whoah, What?" I asked.

"Don't worry. It's a very simple procedure that's done all the time. She'll be fine." The nurse told me. Good. I've had too many scares for one day.

Emily POV

Eddie's been really scared of operations after his sister, Taylor, died from complications during surgery. She was having chest pain so she went to see a doctor and they sent her to a hospital because they found a clog in one of her major arteries that was blocking blood flow. They had to do open heart surgery and she died on the operating table. That's why Eddie's super protective of his other sister, Katie, and now Patricia.

After 2 hours of waiting they wheeled Patricia into surgery, but before she went Eddie whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear. By the way she let go of his hand my guess was it was something special.

Patricia POV

As I was being wheeled down the hospital hallway I thought I saw two little girls in a hospital room that looked exactly like me and Piper when we were little girls.

"Piper, you can have 12 of my cd's if you swear mom and dad will never know that I pushed you down the stairs." One said.

The other was laying in bed with a broken leg. "Even the Backstreet Boys?"

"No way!"

"Then forget it." The one with a broken leg said.

"Fine." The other said.

The next thing I knew I was in the operating room.

Eddie POV

I waited in the waiting room with Emily. She was reading a magazine while I was sitting there staring at the floor when something caught my eye. VENDING MACHINES! I was so hungry. I pulled out my wallet and walked over. What do they have? Cheeze Its, Gummy Worms, Chocolate Bars, Corn Nuts, Fritos, Cheetos, Salt and Vinegar Chips, Potato Chips, and Pop Tarts.

Wow lot of choices and only $1. I wish I had more singles, but I don't think they cash $50. What number are the Salt and Vinegar chips? I looked. A4. I typed it in and the worst thing that could possibly happen with a vending machine happened. IT GOT STUCK! Oh my god. Not today, not now. I was starving, Patricia was in a car accident, and now she's having surgery. Could something worse happen on this day? I hardly doubt it.

I kicked the machine and Emily looked up. Nothing happened.

"Emily, do you have any singles?" I asked.

She looked in her purse. "No, but I have 1, 2, 3 quarters."

I sighed and checked my pockets. "I left my phone at home and I promised Katie I would call her today to tell her how things went."

"I'll get you some change." She told me as she walked up to the front desk.

Emily POV

I walked up to the front desk to get some change.

"Hi, do you have any quarters?" I asked the woman as I handed her the dollar.

She looked behind the desk. "Yeah," she replied, "here." She said handing me the quarters.

"Thank you." I said as I walked away. As I was walking by a room I could swear I saw a woman who looked like me 5 years ago and a doctor looking at X-Rays. He hung the X-Rays on the little light panels.

"I'm afraid your husband's X-Rays don't look good." The doctor told her. All she did was look at the pictures sadly. That's when they faded. I walked back to Eddie and handed him the quarters for the payphone. He walked over and made his call.

Eddie POV

I walked over and typed in Katie's number. It rang until a voice that sounded like a six year old boy picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said. It was Aiden.

"Hey Aiden," I said sweetly, "its Uncle Eddie." I heard him gasp.

"YAY!" He yelled. He loves me. I think it's because I take him to get away from the girls. I love this kid.

"Hey, can I talk to Mommy?" I asked him.

"Sure." I heard the phone being passed over to Katie.

"Hey Eddie." She said.

"Hey."

"So, how was last night?" she asked.

"It was alright, actually." I told her.

"I was watching the View this morning and they showed you two. I love her dress!"

"Yeah," I said "It's stunning isn't it."

"So, have you told her yet?"

"About that," I told her. "I'm at the hospital right now. She got into a car accident this morning and now she's in surgery."

Everything grew silent. We were both remembering Taylor. "Oh," was the only word she got out. "What's the story there?" she asked.

"Uh," I cleared my throat. "If this is on speaker you might wanna take it off speaker." I heard the phone click.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"She spent the night and during breakfast she broke up with me. I don't know why, but she did. Right as I was gonna tell her I loved her." I said. "She left and the next thing I knew she had gotten into a car accident."

"That's awful." She said.

"Now I'm visiting and I don't know if she remembers breaking up with me or if she regrets it now."

She thought for a moment. "I think you should ask her if she remembers and if she does she probably regrets it and if she doesn't remember just tell her the truth about what she said."

"Is that the right thing to do?" I asked her.

"I think it is. You don't wanna fight with her do you?" she asked.

"I guess not." I said.

"Oh, I gotta go I have to make the kids lunch." She said.

"Ok, bye. Love you" I said.

"Love you too." She said before she hung up.

I put the phone down and sat down on the chair again. I thought of Taylor. She died when she was only 19. That's why I don't like being the middle child. She was like the closest to me compared to the rest of my immediate family. People said she looked like me. Blonde hair, blue eyes, attractive. I miss her. More than anyone knows, except Katie. That's why I keep Katie as close to me as she'll let me. Same with my mom and now Patricia.

I'm not gonna have a repeat of Taylor's incident. That was just too much for me to bare. I can't help but keep a picture of her, me, and Katie on my bedside table. That's why I love Aiden, Natasha, and Jaiden so much. Cause I know they'll have the relationship that I had with Taylor and Katie. And I'll make sure that none of them have to go through what Katie and I did.

~5:00~ Still Eddie's POV~

Patricia's operation was done, thank god. The doctor said it went better than he expected. I was so glad.

"She'll be asleep all night," the nurse said. "Why don't you get something to eat?"

I nodded my head and left Patricia.

3rd Person POV

As Eddie walked down the long hallway there was a couple in a hospital room he was walking past. The man who looked exactly like Eddie was holding a little 2 year old girl. The woman was sitting in a bed in a hospital gown looked exactly like Patricia.

"There's your new brother." The man said. The girl just sat there with a blank expression.

"Look," the woman said. "He's smiling at you."

Eddie walked further down the hallway not knowing the future that he and Patricia would have together. A future he was willing to fight for.


	21. The Three Words

Eddie POV

I went out for Chinese. It wasn't that great, but I couldn't complain. Patricia was ok. I didn't want her to remember that she broke up with me. I wanted her to either want to get back together with me or not remember.

~The next day~ Still Eddie's POV~

I walked into Patricia's hospital room and there was a man with her. He looked about our age, tan skin, dark brown hair. He turned around and looked at me. I walked forward.

"I brought you some flowers, Patricia." I said.

"Thanks. You can just put them over there." She said looking at a table. I set down the flowers.

"Who's this?" I asked her motioning toward the guy.

"This is Ryan, an old friend. Ryan this is Eddie." I shook hands with Ryan then sat down.

"How are you feeling, today?" I asked Patricia.

"Better, but everything still hurts."

I grabbed her hands and started to play with her fingers. She didn't seem to mind. Maybe she didn't remember we broke up. I wasn't about to tell her that, so I just decided to keep it to myself. Right now I have to share her with this dumbass, so I at least wanted to feel like her boyfriend, even if I wasn't.

Ryan checked his watch. "I'd better get going." He stood up. "I'll see you later Patricia." He smiled at her. "Eddie, nice meeting you." I gave him the death glare as he left.

"Patricia, do you remember what you said to me before you left yesterday morning?" I asked.

"Yes, I do…..I just thought you were gonna break up with me so I decided to beat you to the punch."

"You thought I was gonna what?" I asked.

"Yeah, what you were saying before Emily walked in." she said.

"No, no. I was gonna tell you…I love you." I said softly. She had tears in her eyes and so did I.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Patricia POV

He leaned in and kissed me. I didn't have to do anything, just sit there. His lips were so soft compared to my dry, cracked ones. During that moment I realized something.

I really did love him.


	22. The Puppy

Patricia POV

I'm so glad to be out of the hospital. I can't handle 2 days in the same place as people hurting. I really can't. Some of my minor bruises on my face had cleared up. They put this really weird stuff on my face that must've made them heal or something. It also cleared up some scabs and cuts too.

Eddie took me back to his mansion, the one that I never thought I'd see again. I walked in the front door after Eddie. Out of nowhere a cute little Golden Retriever puppy scampered out of nowhere toward Eddie. He picked it up and turned toward me.

"Do you love her?" He said in a puppy voice. "Yeah, I thought so." He put the puppy in my hands. I smiled a little.

"When did you get a puppy?" I asked.

"I didn't, we did."

"When did we discuss this?" I said jokingly.

"You don't like her?" he replied.

"No, I don't," I said seriously. I took a step closer to Eddie. "I love her." He chuckled.

"I thought you might." He replied.

"What's her name?" I asked him.

"She doesn't have one yet. I'm not that great at picking names, so I thought you could do it." He replied.

"Ok, ummm.." I thought. I've never picked a name before, so I didn't know what to name this dog.

"Sophie." I said.

"Sophie?" he repeated. "I love it."

We walked into the kitchen and got something to eat. By the contents of his fridge someone really needed to go grocery shopping. All he had was condiments, cheese, and iced tea. His freezer wasn't much better. All that was in there was lactose free ice cream. (A/N: Yeah, that actually exists. I didn't think any existed until I looked it up.) Why he had lactose free ice cream I really don't know. I really doubt he's lactose intolerant. I really doubt it.

Sophie scampered into the kitchen and stopped at my feet. I think she thought I would give her some food or something. I closed the fridge and picked her up. She started doing a dog's version of purring. She rested her head on my forearm. She's so cute! I kissed her head.

Eddie POV

Patricia leaned against the marble counter next to me. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. She rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head. It was a nice little moment between us. Nothing else mattered.

I want a future with her, and I'm willing to fight for that.


	23. Shower, Pajamas, and Basketball

Patricia POV

2 months have gone by since we got Sophie. It's now May and we'll be in England in a week. I moved in with Eddie toward the end of April. We tried to train Sophie, well at least I tried. Eddie's still working on getting her to listen. I nailed that the first day. She doesn't bark that much and she doesn't get me and Eddie up super early. She actually stays in her bed all night, which is surprising for me.

I woke up really early. I glanced at the clock. 5:00 AM! I NEVER get up this early. I looked at Eddie. He was totally silent. I wouldn't be surprised if he was dead. I sat up and checked my phone. Nothing, as usual. I stretched and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and undressed.

I got in the shower and started washing myself when someone spun me around and kissed me. I pulled away.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Showering with my girlfriend, of course." He replied. He kissed me again.

"Why…are you….up…so early?" I said between kisses.

He stopped. "I heard you get up."

"When I saw you, you were asleep."

"I heard the shower turn on." He said. He kissed me again.

After "showering" for about an hour we got out and dried off. Eddie bought me this really nice robe for my birthday so I put that on and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen where Emily had the table all set with breakfast. I sat down and started dishing up.

My plate had more food on it than usual. I must've been really hungry or something. I started eating when Eddie came in with Sophie. She always sticks around either me or Eddie, I guess cause she doesn't wanna get lost. I can't say I blame her. Eddie set her down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning." He said as he sat down.

"You already said that." I said.

He smirked. "Yeah, but not properly."

I chuckled. Sophie was at my feet begging for food. She really wanted some. I was not gonna give in. I wanted to train her and giving in wouldn't help. Plus, I was really hungry so that was another reason not to give her anything. As I took a bite of my bacon I started to get a cramp. This is weird, my period isn't supposed to start after we get back from England. Something isn't right.

Eddie POV

I looked up and Patricia looked like she had some pain in her gut or something. "Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "Just a cramp, that's all." She looked down at her food and continued eating. Something was wrong. She never acts like this. Ever. I hope she isn't sick. And if she is she better get better before we go to England. I don't care how much I love her, but I will not travel with a sick Patricia. I don't think I can handle that.

After breakfast I went upstairs to get ready and take an actual shower. Patricia was probably already dressed. I know she doesn't like to be in her pajamas after 10. For some reason it annoys her. Oh god, Patricia. One of her many quirks. I smiled at the thought and got out of the shower. I grabbed one of my fancy embroidered towels with my initials. I love these towels. I dried myself and walked into the bedroom.

Patricia wasn't in here, but the tv was on? This is really weird. I looked on one of the couches and saw Sophie sitting on the remote. I pulled the remote out from under her and changed the channel. I hated the news. I changed it to the Lakers game. OH COME ON! HOW ARE THEY LOOSING TO THE BULLS?! Catch the rebound, CATCH THE REBOUND! Damn it! It was right there! Oh my god!

I turned off the tv. I'm so pissed at the Lakers right now. How do you miss the rebound, it was right THERE! How long does it take you to catch a rebound?! I HATE YOU! Oh well. I went over to the closet and pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt. Not that interesting. Patricia walked in when I was putting my shirt on.

"Hey," I said. "You feeling better?"

"No, not really. Feel the same." She replied. At least she wasn't in her robe or pajamas anymore. Even when Patricia isn't feeling well she'll still put on regular clothes.

Patricia POV

I sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. The Lakers are losing to the Bulls? Eddie must've been pissed. I changed the channel to 'I Love Lucy'. (A/N: By the way if you've never seen it you should watch it. It's hilarious!) Eddie doesn't really like it that much, but I don't know how he can say that. All he watches is sports and action movies. He never really watches tv shows. At least I've never seen him watch one.

I put Sophie on my lap and she began sniffing my stomach like something was wrong. Maybe she sensed my cramp or something. Can dogs even do that? If they can that's pretty amazing. She laid her head down on my leg. She was so cute! Eddie sat down and put his arm around me.

I love our little family.


	24. Destination: Hell

Patricia POV

We're leaving for England tomorrow and I just started to pack this afternoon. Now it's 8:30 and I can't find one of my bras. I thought I put it in my suitcase, but it's not there. I'm flipping out! I checked in the laundry and it's not there. I looked in every single drawer of mine and Eddie's bedroom, but it's not there! I'm not going to England without it. I know it sounds weird, but it's my lucky bra! I wore it on Eddie and I's first date and the premiere and nothing went wrong. Nothing. Now I can't find it!

I walked back to the bedroom to see if Eddie was in there. Sure enough he was, sitting on the couch already packed. I'm such a procrastinator.

"Hey Eddie," I said. He looked up. "Have you seen my bra? I thought I put it in my suitcase."

"Did you check the laundry?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't there."

"Well maybe it-" he was distracted by something behind me. I turned around. Sophie was in the doorway holding what I had been searching 20 minutes for. She ran away the second I realized what she had in her mouth. Eddie and I ran after her. She was already 1/3 of the way down the hall.

Eddie ran past me to catch Sophie. He was like my knight in shining armor. He caught up to her with me running close behind. He picked the little puppy up and fought her for my bra. She finally gave up and let it go.

"Here," He said as he handed it to me. I took it and examined it. Nothing was ripped or anything, thank god.

"Thanks." I said. Then I walked back to our bedroom. I put it in my suitcase and made sure everything was packed. Toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, makeup, straightener, contact stuff, enough clothes for a week, shower gel, shampoo, and the like. I think I have everything. I zipped up my suitcase and checked the time. 9:00. Eddie and I had to get up at 4. I'm not looking forward to it. Eddie walked in with Sophie and set her down. He walked over to me.

"At least you found it." He said then chuckled.

"Thanks." I said. "We really need to train her not to take stuff out of our suitcases and run off with them." I said jokingly.

"I don't want a repeat of that," he said. "Especially when she gets older."

"I know what you mean." We stood in silence for a moment.

"We probably should be getting to bed." I said. He looked at the clock.

"Yeah, we probably should." He said. I sat down and turned on the lamp as he went to turn off the lights. We both got under the covers and went to sleep.

Eddie POV

I woke up this morning with a rude awakening from the alarm clock. I shut it off and then turned over to see if Patricia was awake. She wasn't so I had to wake her. I lightly shook her. "Patricia," I cooed. She woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"4." I replied.

"We better get up then." She said. She sat up and stretched her arms. I walked into the bathroom and I realized all I had to do was get clothes on and put on some cologne. I didn't need to shower or shave. My hair stuff was all packed up, so I guess I was gonna have to go with the flip hair. Patricia came in while I was trying to make my hair look halfway decent.

She started brushing her hair. I never noticed that when she brushes it it's stick straight. It's weird I've never noticed, but I just realized it. She was done brushing in nothin' flat. I don't get it, I thought women were supposed to take longer on everything. I didn't realize I was kinda like that now. Wow, I'm kinda high maintenance. I finally finished my hair and put some clothes on. Oddly enough I was ready at the exact same time Patricia was. I didn't think THAT would ever happen. The cab was here and we got into it.

We got to the airport and did all the airport stuff. We got on the plane. 1st class all the way. The last thing I was gonna do is put us back there with all the people with kids and babies and the people who insist on being annoying for 9 hours. I wanted to put us with decent people who wouldn't be annoying and would mind their own business.

This was going to be a good flight.


	25. The Reunion

Patricia POV

We were about 6 hours into the flight when I started to get bored. I preloaded like 3 movies on my iPad for this flight, but I got really bored. I should've downloaded 'Titanic' or 'Gone with the Wind'. That would've been a good movie to watch for this flight. Jeeze, what did Nina do on these 9 hour flights? I looked over at Eddie and he was asleep. Surprise, surprise.

I looked out the window and we were over an ocean or something. I wasn't really all that interested. The in-flight movie was over, so I laid my head on Eddie's shoulder. I didn't know I was this tired. I soon drifted into a deep sleep.

Eddie POV

I woke up at about 6:30 pm California time. I checked the time for London on my phone. It was like 2:30 am in London. We still had an hour to go and then a 4 hour train ride. Sounds so fun. Patricia was still asleep on my shoulder. I really hope this is worth it.

~At Anubis House at 3:30 pm~

Patricia POV

After our flight got in we got on a train and went to the school. It's a little town that the school is outside of, so it wasn't really that interesting. We went to our hotel after the train cause Amber said to show up around 3:30. We rented a car and I drove. I think Eddie's too used to driving on the right side of the road. Plus, he didn't know where the hell we were going, so I thought it better that I drive.

We finally got to the school and I pulled up to Anubis House. We parked then went inside. I was nervous to see my old housemates again. I walked through the front door before Eddie. I observed the old entryway. The chandelier was still there. Everything looked the same as it did. I guess Victor didn't want anything changed. Eddie grabbed my hand and I led him into the living room. The second we walked in I heard a sudden squeal. Amber.

"PATRICIA!" she said as she jumped up to hug me. As I hugged Amber I saw Nina, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, and Mick. Where was Joy? Amber told me she would be here. Nina stood up. She was pregnant! Oh my god!

"Hi, Patricia." She said calmly. I hugged her.

"You're pregnant! That's so great!" I said trying to sound excited. Fabian was next. He stood next to Nina. I went in for a hug.

"Congratulations you guys!" I said as I hugged Fabian. Mara was next.

"Hey Patricia." She said. We hugged.

"Hi Mara." I said. We pulled away and everyone turned their attention toward Eddie. Before I could say anything I heard a scream and then a shattering of plates. I looked toward the kitchen. It was Trudy.

"Trudy, what's wrong?" Mara asked.

"It's Eddie Miller! Eddie Miller is in Anubis House!" She replied. I was afraid of this.

"Guys," I said. "This is my boyfriend, Eddie." I said. I took Eddie's hand and sat down next to Nina and Fabian.

"So, Patricia," Nina started. "How's California?" she asked.

"Good," I said. "How around everything here? I haven't really talked to anyone."

"Everything's good." Mara chimed in. "Jerome and I are getting married." She said holding up her left to reveal a diamond ring on her ring finger. Amber and Nina squealed.

"That's so great, Mara!" Amber said.

"Yeah, that's great." someone said. Everyone looked toward the living room doorway. Joy. She was pregnant. I stood up and walked toward her.

"Joy." I said going in for a hug. "How've you been?" I asked her.

"Good," she replied. "How about you?" she asked.

"Good." I sat down. She looked toward Eddie.

"Oh my god," she said. "You're Eddie Miller!"

"Yeah, and you're Joy. Patricia's told me all about you." He said.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment. "So, Joy who's the happy father?" Mara asked.

"Oh," she replied. "I don't know if he's all that happy."

"So you have a boyfriend?" Nina chimed in.

"No."

"Can we change the subject please?" I asked.

"So," Amber asked. "Joy what do you do?" I was afraid of this question.

She hesitated. "Are you unemployed?" Amber asked.

"No, I'm a prostitute." She said. The room grew silent. Joy looked around at everyone's reactions.

Nina POV

She's a prostitute. No wonder she has that baby. It's one of her client's child.

"It puts food in my mouth and in L.A. you'll get that any way you can." Joy said. How does she live with herself? I thought people would have more self -respect than put out for people you don't even know. I thought Joy was better than that. Way better, even if I don't like her.

Patricia POV

"You know what, I better go." Joy said. She walked out the front door and I went after her.

"Joy," I said. She kept walking. "JOY!" she turned around.

"WHAT PATRICIA!?" she said. She was crying. I stood there for a moment. "I'm not going back in there! Everyone in there sees me as a slut who puts out for pervs and that's the only reason I'm pregnant!"

"I didn't think of it that way." I said softly.

"Look, I just wanna go home. Coming here was a mistake, everything was a mistake." She said as she walked to her car.

"Wait JOY!" I yelled. She stopped. It was clear she's had enough of me.

"What?" she asked. I thought of what I wanted to say. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Nothing." I said. I had given up. I didn't think there would be no words in my mouth, but I was wrong. She drove off.

I had just lost my best friend.


	26. The Dinner Invitation

Patricia POV

Our reunion at Anubis House was nice, except for the Joy drama. Everyone got over that within 15 minutes after she left. I learned a lot on this trip. Nina and Fabian have 3 kids named Aria, Ashley, and Aaron. And they're naming their fourth one after Amber. They want all their kids' names to start with the letter A for some reason.

Mara and Jerome are having their wedding in September and Eddie and I are invited to that. I don't know if I wanna come all the way back here for a wedding. Amber and Alfie have a pretty serious relationship, so who knows where that could go.

Everyone asked about me and Eddie. I told them we were living together and all the big stuff, like Sophie. They just nodded their heads and pretended to listen. Anyway, we were only gonna spend one day at Anubis House and then have dinner together Wednesday at a restaurant in town. Eddie and I were gonna have lunch with Nina and Fabian Tuesday and Mara and Jerome Thursday.

Eddie and I are going to fly back Friday and it's Sunday, so we have 2 days to ourselves. I'm so tired. I need to sleep. Time change and 9 hours on a plane will do something to you.

I looked at the clock. 3:00. Screw that I'll sleep as late as I want to. I laid my head back on the pillow. It was so warm. Don't need any heated blankets or anything. That was nice. All of a sudden I felt something really weird on my feet. I can't put my finger on what it is. Where have I felt that before? What is that? I looked toward Eddie to see if that was him. He wasn't there. His side of the bed was made and everything. This is really weird.

I looked around the room. Nothing, just an empty room. I looked at my feet, nothing. I just shrugged and stood up. I stretched my arms and looked on my bedside table. I saw a note.

_Patricia,_

_I thought you might sleep for a while, so I went out. I should be back about 4._

_Love you,_

_Eddie_

I went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I was in there I heard the door open and close. I assumed it was Eddie so I just stayed silent. I felt more rested now and got out of the shower. I put on my robe and stepped out of the bathroom. Eddie was laying on the bed watching tv. It was obvious he wasn't too happy with the tv people get in England.

I sat down next to him.

"How late did you sleep?" he asked me.

"3. I just got up."

He nodded and I touched his face. He was really warm. I felt his forehead. He was really warm there too.

"Patricia, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You're really warm. Are you feeling ok?" I asked.

"No, not really."

"You're sick." I stood up. "I'm gonna go down to the gift shop and see if they have any Tylenol."

I got dressed and grabbed my purse.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" I asked him.

"No" he replied. I nodded my head and left.

Eddie POV

When she left I realized I was freezing. I took off my shoes and got under the covers. That wasn't helping. If anything I didn't wanna be here for another 5 days. I just want to go home where I know where everything is and where I can be really comfortable on my bed at home. Not on this cheap $500 dollar mattress. How did I sleep last night?

Now that I think about it I really miss Sophie. She's so cute and I just wanna hold her right now. During thinking about Sophie I drifted to sleep.

Patricia POV

I walked up to the room and walked into Eddie sleeping. Boys are so cute when they're sleeping. I closed the door as quietly as I could and walked over to Eddie. I put the stuff down on the nightstand and watched him for a moment. He didn't look too comfortable, but he must've been comfortable enough to sleep.

In the middle of my thoughts my phone buzzed. I picked it up. Amber?

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Patricia." She said.

"Hey Amber, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you and Eddie wanted to have dinner with me and Alfie tonight."

"I don't know, Eddie's sick and I don't know if he'll feel up to it."

"Oh, ok. Well you get back to me and we'll reschedule."

"Alright, bye." I said.

"Bye." She said. I hung up. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day to grab dinner. I sat on the bed next to Eddie and watched him sleep.

Tomorrow would be a better day.


	27. The Dream and Brunch With Amfie

Eddie POV

I woke up and it was dark outside. I looked around the room and saw Patricia asleep next to me. I turned around to check the clock. 11:30? Wow, I've been asleep a while. I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. I listened around. Nothing. Complete silence. I couldn't even hear my own breathing. This was strange. Usually there's something, but not this time. I didn't hear a furnace or a car. I couldn't even hear Patricia and she's right there.

All of a sudden I heard a voice that sounded like Patricia's. I couldn't tell what it was saying. I opened my eyes. I saw Patricia standing in front of me calling my name telling me to wake up. I squinted and waited for my eyes to adjust to the light. Why was I dreaming about me waking up and not hearing anything? I never have dreams like that.

My eyes adjusted to the light and I sat up.

"What time is it?" I asked Patricia.

"Almost 8. I told Amber and Alfie we'd have breakfast with them downstairs." She said. "How are you feeling today?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Better." I stood up and saw she was already dressed. "What time are we having breakfast?" I asked.

"8:30, so you'd better hurry up."

After I got ready we went down to breakfast where Amber and Alfie were already there. There was a bunch of small talk between Amber and Patricia. Alfie didn't say much. Turns out he and Jerry have a nickname for Patricia. I think that's his name, Jerry? I don't know. Anyway they have a nickname for Patricia. Trixie. Sounds like a dog's name. Who came up with that?

If Amber's like this wonder what Nina's like. She must be kinda boring. Amber sure is, why not Nina? At least me and Mick have common grounds. Food. During the reunion we both grabbed a huge plateful of stuff. Oh god I love food. Who doesn't? Fabian and I didn't really talk, so I don't really know what he's into. As long as he isn't a total wimp we'll get along.

Patricia POV

I could see Eddie start to get kinda bored. I'll admit I want to leave soon, too. Amber wasn't saying anything all that interesting. Something about Los Angles no one was listening to. I want to get out of here! We've been sitting here for an hour and a half. I really wanna leave. I can't even explain how much I wanna leave.

What excuse can I come up with? We're gonna go shopping? No, I don't really go shopping and Amber wouldn't believe me. We're gonna go meet up with someone? Who? Nina? No, Amber would probably know what Nina's up to today. Mara? Yeah, that'll have to work. They don't stay in touch as much as they could.

I checked my watch to look like we had to go somewhere. "Oh, we'd better go, we're gonna go meet up with Mara and Jerome." I said.

"Oh, ok." Everyone stood up and said goodbye. Eddie and I left as fast as possible without running. We got in the elevator and I pushed the 4 button.

"Thanks for getting us out of there. I don't think I could handle another one of Amber's reasons why fashion is so important." Eddie said.

"Yeah, well I heard that lecture so many times. She has it memorized. She's been giving that speech since our senior year." I told him.

"Oh god."

"Yeah, well, when you live in a house with Amber Millington for as many years as I have it gets old."

He chuckled. "Are we really meeting up with Mara and Jerome?" he asked.

"No."

Eddie POV

Thank god. I really have had enough of all of Patricia's housemates. I really wish this was only a weekend thing, but no. No, it's a week-long event. At least we go home Friday. That just makes me love Fridays more.

But, at least I'll be home soon enough.


	28. An Aggressive Dog

Patricia POV

After what felt like 1 week through hell it was finally Friday morning. Our train left at 4 and our flight left at 8, so we had to get up super early. I was not excited for that. We wouldn't get back till super late California time. Uhhhh. Right now we're about 3 hours into our flight. 6 hours to go….so fun. I'm just really upset I didn't think about the flight home. I listened to music for a while then I got bored.

At least we're flying 1st class. That I was happy about. No annoying kids to kick the back of my seat or cry the whole time. Just peace and quiet. Well, kinda. Not completely quiet, but for a flight, yeah, it was pretty quiet. Nina gave me a book called _The Light Between Oceans_. I read it on the plane and it's pretty good so far. Nina said it was a page turner and she was totally right.

I usually don't read these sort of books, but this one isn't half bad.

Eddie POV

The whole flight Patricia was reading this book Nina gave to her. I on the other hand was pretty much on my laptop the entire time watching CSI: Miami. I love that show. It's like an action movie in the version of a tv show. When we got off the flight Patricia was practically sleepwalking. It was hilarious to watch her pick up her luggage. We finally got our bags and caught a cab. Patricia made sure that I called security and told them to let us in.

The cab circled the roundabout and I paid him what I owed. Patricia started getting the bags out of the back. I helped and we went inside. The second we walked inside Sophie ran to the door to greet us. I picked up our puppy and let her lick my face and sniff me. Emily walked in a few seconds after Sophie ran up to take our luggage.

Patricia POV

Eddie handed me Sophie. She mostly sniffed me and licked my face. No surprise for a dog. We walked into the living room and sat down. I put Sophie in my lap and she sniffed my stomach. Eddie left the room to get some water and soon after she curled up and put her head on my thigh. Eddie came in a few moments later and she started growling at him.

"What's up with you?" I asked her. "You never act like this."

As Eddie walked closer Sophie's growling became louder.

Eddie POV

What's wrong with her? I looked behind me and there was nothing there that would set her off like that. I sat down on the couch with my water and apple. That's weird, she's usually all over me when I have food, but she's just sitting on Patricia's lap watching me. Not my apple, me.

"What's up with you?" referring to my dog. She never freaks out like this. She's usually really calm. Does she smell something on me? I put my arm around Patricia.

"Why is she acting like this?" I asked Patricia. "She never acts like this." Patricia shrugged. She was as confused as I was. I checked the time. 9:00. Jeeze I was tired.

I stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed." I kissed her head.

"I'll be in in a minute." She replied. I went up to our bedroom.

Patricia POV

Sophie didn't follow him or lift her head up or anything. Usually she does. I petted her head. "What's wrong with you today?" I asked her in my puppy voice. I lifted her off my lap and stood up. I started walking and she followed.

She followed me until I went in the bathroom to change. When I got out she was laying on my side of the bed. I picked her up and put her on her bed. I laid down on the bed and got under the covers. Sure enough she was right there.

"What is she doing?" Eddie asked. "First she growls at me then she won't stay in her bed?" I picked her up and put her in her bed again.

"Maybe she missed us more than we thought." I said as I got in bed again. Right on cue she scampered over again and managed to get on the bed AGAIN. As I was about to pick her up and take her back over Eddie stopped me.

"I'll take care of this." Eddie said. He picked her up, but he didn't set her in her bed. Nope, he walked to the door, opened it, put her down, and slammed it shut. He walked back over and laid down.

"Good night." He said and kissed my cheek.

Even though he doesn't show it, he's such a softie.


	29. Beware of Patricia

Eddie POV

I woke up at 5:00 am to the sound of, throwing up? I looked to the other side of the bed and Patricia wasn't there. Was she sick? Did she eat something bad on the flight? I stumbled into the bathroom. She didn't look good. I rubbed my eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She looked toward me.

"Yeah, just must've been something from the flight." She said. She stood up and wiped off her face with a washcloth. Something wasn't right. She didn't get sick from the food on the way there. Why the way back?

"Do you feel ok? Do you have food poisoning?" I asked.

"I doubt it. I feel fine, now." She said. She walked back into the bedroom and went back to bed. I turned off the light and climbed into bed.

Patricia POV

I woke up a few hours later with Sophie laying next to me. How did she get in here? I looked on Eddie's side of the bed. He wasn't there. He must've left the door open. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. Sophie followed and sat at my feet when I sat down.

Eddie looked up. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, just tired." I told him. He nodded. When I didn't put anything on my plate he looked up again.

"Do you have an appetite?" he asked.

I looked at the food set out on the table. "No, not really." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" I snapped. It took a moment for both of us to realize what just happened. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be." He replied. We sat there in silence. I lost it a moment ago. He was just making me so frustrated with all these questions. I took a deep breath. I tried to stay calm.

Eddie POV

She never acts like this. Even when it's her time she doesn't snap like this. Not this easily, anyway. She must've been really tired from the flight. I just sat back and continued eating. What's gotten into everyone these days? First Sophie starts acting weird now Patricia? What's next?

After breakfast I went to my study and stayed in there till noon doing, well, nothing. I was literally sitting there the whole time, until Patricia came in and told me she was going to the store.

I looked at all the books I never read and made a list of the books I wanted to read. It was quite a long list, actually. A lot of them were now audiobooks, but who wants to spend that kind of money on audiobooks? I think it would be worth it to just read them than listen to them.

I got out my laptop and goofed around on for a while. I got bored with that so I cleaned out my desk. There were a lot of things I really didn't need. I had a bunch of old scripts and pen caps. I found a bunch of chargers that I already had replaced. When was the last time I cleaned this out?

I decided to clean out the cabinets. One of them was under lock and key. I don't even remember what I have in there. I put the key in the lock and unlocked it. I opened the cabinet doors. Now I remember what's in here. I looked in the shoeboxes at Taylor's old things.

I had some of her stuff, although Katie had most of it. I looked through it. A sweatshirt I had given her from Venice Beach was in there. A bottle of her Escada Moon Sparkle perfume was in there, too. Why didn't Katie have this? I had one of her journals in here too. I never bothered to read it cause I didn't really want to know what might've been in there. There was a pair of tap shoes in there, too.

Taylor took tap lessons with Katie. My mom tried to get me into it, but we settled on acting and piano classes instead. I kept looking through the boxes. There were a few birthday and Christmas cards. I found one of her old necklaces that a boyfriend of hers had probably given her. I found a scrapbook she made. There was this one really cute picture of Katie, her, and I when we were all really little. Katie must've been about 5, so that would've made me 3 and Taylor 1. I kept looking through it. There was one when we were about 11 of our amazing sand castle. I remembered that and smiled.

I really missed her.


	30. YOU'RE WHAT?

Patricia POV

Eddie was doing something in his study when I left. I didn't wanna bother him. I drove to the nearest Walgreens. I parked and went straight into the feminine care aisle. I grabbed a pregnancy test and went to the checkout. Wow, 30 bucks for a pregnancy test. What are they runnin' here? Jeeze. I tried to get home as fast as possible.

When I walked in the front door I rushed to the upstairs bathroom. I was shaking as I opened the package. I'm not ready to be a mom. Maybe Nina can handle it, but I can't.

Eddie POV

I walked out of my study and Sophie was right outside the door. I would think Patricia would be back by now. Sophie ran down the hallway toward the kitchen and I followed. I figured she was hungry or something so I turned the corner toward the kitchen. She ran back and followed me into the kitchen and barked.

"What are you barking at Soph?" I asked her. She barked again and ran down the hall. I followed her and when I caught up she was running up the stairs. When I didn't follow her she barked again. What was she doing? I followed her and she led me to mine and Patricia's bedroom.

When I opened the door she ran straight to the bathroom. Patricia.

Patricia POV

I read the results when I heard Eddie banging on the door. I stuffed the test in my pocket and opened the door.

"What?" I asked calmly. He looked worried.

"Sophie started freaking out and led me up here, so?" he said.

"Nothing's wrong." I told him. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down. Sophie crawled up on the couch and sat on my lap.

"Ok, just making sure." He said.

~1 week later~ Still Patricia POV~

I felt like an idiot. I was rummaging through my laundry trying to find the jeans that I put that pregnancy test in. I checked the laundry already and they're not there. I know they didn't just get up and walk away. I had a half hour to track down that pregnancy test. Ok, let's think where would you have put it? THAT'S JUST IT, I KNOW IT WAS IN MY JEANS POCKET AND I DIDN'T TAKE IT OUT FOR ANYTHING.

I took a deep breath. I can do this. I can do this. How hard can it be? I checked the bottom of my laundry basket and there was nothing. I went through all my laundry. Nothing. I went down to the laundry room and checked the bottom of every basket. Nothing. Where was it? It would have to be in either of those places, unless….Emily already found it. This is not good. This is very very not good.

I went back upstairs to see if it was in any of my drawers. It wasn't. I heard the front door slam downstairs. Eddie was home. I needed to look occupied doing something. I grabbed Sophie's brush and started brushing her. She kept trying to bite the brush instead of holding still. Weird, usually Eddie would be up here by now. I was about to go downstairs to see what was keeping him, but he came up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"What have you been doing all afternoon?" he asked.

"Trying to brush Sophie." I replied jokingly. He chuckled and kissed me.

Eddie POV

After we went to bed I heard Patricia get out of bed for some reason. What is she doing? After she left I put on my robe and went downstairs. I followed her to the kitchen. She was on a fridge raid.

I came out of the darkness. "Caught you." I said. She turned around with a bunch of stuff in her hands. She nodded her head and put her stuff down on the counter. She swallowed.

"Yeah, you did." She said shaking up the can of whipped cream. I walked toward her.

"Why are you on a fridge raid?" I asked.

"I got hungry."

I nodded my head. "Are you pregnant, Patricia?" I whispered.

She sighed. "Is it that obvious?" she asked. "When did you find out?"

"Emily told me, this afternoon." I told her. She sighed. "I'm glad she did. I knew something was wrong this past week, but I didn't know what it was."

She crossed her arms. Oh no, her defensive stance. "Why don't we just continue this tomorrow?" I asked.

She nodded her head and I helped her put the food away. We went back to bed without saying a word to each other.

Tomorrow….all hell would break loose.


	31. Coffee With Eddie

Patricia POV

Before even looking at the clock when I woke up I looked to Eddie's side of the bed. Nothing. He was probably downstairs eating breakfast waiting to talk to me. Patricia, you're not gonna be able to avoid this forever.

I put on my robe and went downstairs. I saw Eddie at the table. He hasn't noticed you yet, you can just go upstairs and pretend you're asleep. No, you can't you have to face him. I walked toward the table and cleared my throat. He looked up.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said softly. I sat down and started dishing up. We sat in a long silence.

"So what do you want to say?" I asked. He looked up.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"Last week." I replied. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Don't be."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"When do you want me to tell my agent?"

"Why do we need to tell her?" I asked.

"So she can make a statement when the press starts to notice your bump."

I swallowed. "When we find out the gender…..Is that it?"

"Yes." He said.

For the rest of the time we sat in silence. The only sounds that could be heard were chewing, breathing, and the distant sounds of Emily's shoes on the marble.

Eddie POV

I'm scared out of my mind. I'm not ready to be a dad. I've never had one. I don't know what's expected of one. I needed to get out of the house. I haven't been out in two whole days! I stood up.

"Do you wanna go somewhere today?" I asked.

She looked up at me like I was nuts. "Yeah, sure." She replied. I took her hand and led her upstairs.

Patricia POV

I had a nice day today. Eddie and I went to Starbucks and talked for what feels like forever. Not about the press or the baby. We had a ligament conversation. Kinda like a first date, but we actually know each other. What would you call that? I don't know, but it was nice.

There weren't any moments of silence. If no one was talking we were laughing.

This is what I want.


	32. The Sexy Dance

Eddie POV

When we got back I went directly into the kitchen. Even though we just got back from having Starbucks I wanted food. Sophie followed me into the kitchen and I opened the fridge. She was begging again. Even though I don't like to admit it, I'm such a softie when it comes to her. She knows exactly what to do. Sit there being good and look at me being all cute.

"You're not getting any of this, dog." I said to her. I waited for the chef to get done with my sushi. Yes, I have a chef that makes me anything I want whenever I want it. I'm really gonna need him when Patricia starts to get cravings. Can't wait.

My chef, Brett, handed me my sushi and left. What did he make me this time? Sticky rice, seaweed, roe, mango, eel, cucumber, and wasabi on the side. I don't know what he calls this, but whatever it's called I love it. I started eating and Sophie turned on her cute face. Awwwwww…who could resist that?

I wanted to give her a piece of something…..but I can't. How many times has Patricia told me not to feed her from the table, or counter? Probably about 1,000,000. No matter how much I love this dog I can't give her this. I need will power. When I was having a stare down with her my phone rang. The famous 'Gives You Hell' ringtone by the All American Rejects. I love that song. Patricia says I need to change it, but I never do.

Patricia POV

I walked into the kitchen and Eddie was on the phone with someone. He sounded really excited. Haven't heard him like this, well, ever. After 2 minutes of waiting to hear what that conversation was about he hung up and did a little happy dance.

I laughed. "That's a pretty sexy dance you got there." I said sarcastically.

"You like that?" he asked. "My agent just called and you know that movie I auditioned for last month?"

"Yeah." I said

"I got the part!" he said.

"That's great!" I yelled. Before I could stand there for 2 seconds he picked me up and spun me around.

"Where is it shooting?" I asked him. He got quiet.

"About that…." I gave him the look like 'what did you get into'. "It's shooting in Italy…for a year."

I started to tear up. "I'm not gonna see you for a year." I'm so glad I got that out. I could barely get it out I was choking up so much.

"No, no," he reassured me. He put his hands on my face and wiped the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs. "You'd move there with me," he said. He must've seen the unhappiness in my eyes. "Unless…you don't want to."

"No. I want to move there. I don't have a reason to stay here."

"Patricia, I know when you're lying. You don't want to move there. Why?" he asked. I hesitated.

"I don't want to add another country into the picture." I know I'm being selfish. I know I'm not thinking of his wants or needs.

"I'll turn it down then."

"No, you can't." He picked up his phone and started dialing. I grabbed his phone and put it on the counter before he could press call. "Let's not make any final decisions yet."

I kissed his cheek. I don't want to lose him.


	33. The Decision

Eddie POV

I kinda jumped the gun back there, if you follow. I get why Patricia did what she did, though. Actually, I'm kinda glad she stopped me. I think we both need to sleep on it, or at least I do. I don't know, I mean I love it here and I don't really wanna move to Italy. Then again, it would only be for a year.

I know, I'll make a list of all the pros and cons and whichever side has more that's what I'll do. I went to my study and took out a notepad. I immediately wrote Patricia on the cons side. I wrote great opportunity on the pros side. I thought for another moment. I would get to work with Penelope Cruz right? I wrote that down.

What else is there? I've always wanted to live in Italy. I wrote that down. I'd make a lot of money. Ok, I know that sounds shallow, but that is a pro isn't it? I wrote that down. What about the baby? She just told you today that we were going to have a kid. I put that on the cons side.

I couldn't come up with anything else. I looked at my list. It was clear that pros had more, but Patricia and the baby were more important to me right now. I really don't wanna be working when my kid is born, and…that's just it. I'm torn. I don't know what to do.

But when life gives you lemons you call Katie.

Patricia POV

I decided to take Sophie on a walk through Beverly Hills. I know my way around this neighborhood now. I think I can handle it. I attached her to her leash and walked out the front door onto the sidewalk. I love this neighborhood. The grass is always a perfect shade of deep green. And it feels like diamonds grow on trees here.

I walked by a woman who was wearing a fur coat? In May? She was also wearing one of these church hats with a lot of feathers. She was walking her dog too. One of those purse Pomeranians. Gross…what person gets a dog that can fit in your purse?

I shot her a smile and she stuck up her nose. Gold digger. Probably married or dating someone around here. I'm not too familiar with our neighbors, but honestly I don't they're too familiar with anyone else either.

I kept walking. I kept thinking about why someone would be wearing a fur coat in May? Why would someone do that? I'm wearing a tank top, shorts, and running shoes. I'm totally dressed for summer, but not this lady. I'd have to ask Amber about why someone would do that. Or maybe Eddie. He is more familiar with why people do some of the things they do around here.

I've seen a lot of bizarre stuff around here, but this is probably up there on the list.

Eddie POV

I picked up the phone and called Katie. The phone rang and it went to voicemail.

"Hi, this is Katie. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Thanks!" her voicemail said.

"Hey, Katie, it's Eddie. Call me back when you get this." I said. I hung up. I wish she would've picked up the phone. I really need her advice right now. She always gives good advice. I don't know how she does it, but in her 31 years she knows a lot. She's not a psychiatrist but she knows a hell of a lot more than I do.

I looked at my list again. The words, piercing through my soul, tearing me up inside. All I want right now is someone to give me advice. No matter what I choose it hurts someone. I was interrupted by my phone. Thank god, Katie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I got your message. What's up?" she asked.

"It's just…I got this really amazing role in a movie and I want to take it, but it's shooting in Italy for a year."

"And?" she asked assuming there was more information.

"Patricia doesn't want to go."

"Oh,"

"What do I do?" I asked her.

"Which one is more important to you?" she asked me. I wasn't expecting that. I was about to say the movie, but my mouth wouldn't let me. Do you really want this as much as you think? Would you be ok if you didn't take this role? Would you regret it if you and Patricia broke up?

"Eddie, are you still there?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"So, what are you going to choose?" she asked me.

I told her my decision.


	34. It's About Time

Patricia POV

When I got back Eddie was waiting for me in the garden. I went outside and took his hand.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I wanna talk to you about something."

"Ok." I replied.

He took a deep breath and looked at me in the eyes. "I think I'm going to take the job."

I felt out of breath. I couldn't breathe. At least it felt like it. I could breathe, but not the way I wanted to. I felt tears in my eyes and a strange pain in my chest like someone just knocked the wind out of me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether to cry or start screaming at him.

"You're leaving?" I managed to get out those two words. That's pretty good.

"You're coming with me….aren't you?" he said.

"I don't want to move to Italy…especially now." He knew exactly what I meant.

He hesitated in his next words. "I don't want to leave you."

"You once said you loved me…and if that feeling is still there you'll think longer than an hour of this decision." I said. I walked away. Not one of those dramatic exits that you see in movies. Not one of those angry exits either.

Even though I am angry with him I really don't want to get into any arguments just yet. I think I'll wait it out. I can't stand the thought of him leaving me, but I can't be the reason he's not going either. I walked back into the house and stomped upstairs.

I stopped at our bedroom door. I don't want to see him right now. I went down the hallway to another room. A guest room. I looked around. It was pretty nice. It was like half the size of mine and Eddie's bedroom. I sat down on the bed and cried my eyes out. I was bawling. When I thought I was ok, I just told myself I wasn't and kept crying.

Maybe I'm not being tough, but hormones do something to you. I heard a knock on the door. It was probably Eddie. Whoever it was knocked again.

"Patricia, it's Emily, can I come in?" she asked

"Come in." I told her. She walked in and ran over to me. I hugged her.

"Oh honey, I know you're upset with him." She said.

She didn't say anymore. She knew I just needed a shoulder to cry on. I just sat there and bawled into her shoulder. I sat there for a good 10 minutes and just bawled.

Eddie POV

I heard Patricia in one of the guest rooms bawling. I know her feelings are gonna be very fragile, but I didn't think I'd break them on the 1st day. The movie is what I want. I really don't know why she doesn't want to go. Does she love it here too much? Does she not want to learn how to speak Italian? Is she just scared to move there?

I stood at the door waiting for Emily to come out so I could talk to her. Emily walked out. She gave me a look and said, "Are you sure you want to go in there?"

I nodded and walked in.

Patricia POV

When Emily walked out I heard someone come in. I thought it was Emily. I looked up from the floor, but I was too scared to turn around. What if it wasn't Emily? What if it was Eddie? The last thing I wanted to do was turn around. I felt the mattress shift.

"I know you're upset," I know that voice. Eddie. "But, I want to understand why you don't want to move." He touched my hand but I pulled away.

"It's not that I don't want to move," I started. "I just don't want to sacrifice everything I have here."

"I don't either." We sat in a long silence. Longer than any silence there was between us. It frightened me. Was this us now? Sitting in long silences…not really fighting, but definitely not just talking.

It made me angry. It shouldn't be like this. He should be my knight in shining armor and I should be his damsel in distress. I don't want to lose him. I want him to be mine. All mine. I don't want to have to share him with anyone or anything. That's why I don't want to go! I'm afraid I won't get any alone time with him. THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE ANSWER!

I turned and faced him. "I don't want to lose you, Eddie."

Eddie POV

I pulled her into a hug. Yacker had finally opened up.


	35. The Memory

** Hey guys! Before I start I just want to say I still need more character suggestions. The form is chapter 16. I know the story's kinda short, but bear with me. On with the story….**

Patricia POV

I know I'm being stupid and jealous and hormonal, but I don't care. We went to dinner to talk things over. He hasn't made any FINAL decisions yet, but they'll be coming soon. He did most of the talking, I just listened. I don't know what to do, I mean…it's just a bad time in our relationship right now.

I think I need to call Piper.

Eddie POV

When we got back from dinner Patricia went to call Piper. That kinda makes me wonder how close she is to the rest of her family. If she's that close to Piper, then wow. I went and sat down in the living room and thought. Patricia and I have been really distant lately. I don't know what it is. Usually we're inseparable, but now we're just not like that.

In the middle of my thoughts she came in and sat down.

"How's Piper?" I asked her.

"She's good," she said. "She invited us to Monte Carlo in July."

I was caught off guard. "She lives in Monte Carlo?"

"Yeah didn't I tell you? She moved there in March."

"So, are we gonna go?" I asked.

"If you want." I was afraid of this response.

"Do you want to, though?" I asked her. She thought for a moment.

"I've always wanted to see the French Riviera." She said.

"Then we're going."

Patricia POV

I'm glad Piper invited us. Even though there's a beach here, the Riviera's are much nicer. And it'll be nice to see my sister again. She needs a break from work as it is. She writes film scores for many of the famous movies out there. She's no John Williams yet, but I'm sure she will be. I told her I was pregnant and she's happy for me. Honestly, I don't know if I'm all too happy. Eddie and I could definitely raise it, no problem, but I just don't know if we're ready.

Even though he might say we are, we aren't. At least I don't feel like we are. I'm too afraid to tell him cause I'm afraid it'll break his heart. I pulled myself into his warm embrace. I buried my head in his neck. He stroked my hair. I lay there just memorizing where every hair on his head is. I just want to remember everything.

I smelled his cologne, Acqua Di Gio. A tear formed in my eye, for reasons I don't understand. It trickled down my face and onto his neck. He looked down to me. He must've felt I was hurting, cause he just held me and didn't say a word.

That I don't ever want to forget.

**And by the way, I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday…it's just a tough time with my family right now. I'll still be writing and posting though, so don't worry.**


	36. Patricia Knows

Eddie POV

I called my agent this morning and told her I was going to take the job. She gave me the details and I'm leaving in 2 weeks. She was going to rent me a Villa and get me a 1st class plane ticket. I told Patricia after I got off the phone and she was crying too hard to really say anything. I just held her and let her cry, no matter how upset she was with me. It was upsetting when she said she wouldn't come with me. She really wanted to stay here.

This would be a heartbreaking 2 weeks.

Patricia POV

I sobbed in his arms. I don't want him to go, but there are just some things you can't change. Like his mind. I waited for him to say something, but nothing came. Usually he says something, not this time. I don't think he wants to break my heart any more than it already is. I love him so much and I don't want to see him walk out of my life.

He had to go out to meet his agent and get his flight information and whatever else. While he was out I went to his study. I walked in and his desk was a mess. A bunch of papers and probably a bunch of other stuff he doesn't really use. I looked through his papers, just cause I was bored. Mostly either scripts or bills. I found a key that must go to something kinda important.

I looked through some of the cabinets. Nothing really interesting. I found a cabinet that was under lock and key. I grabbed the key I had found earlier off his desk and put it in the key hole. It matched the lock and I opened the cabinet doors. I found a couple shoe boxes and I looked through them.

A sweatshirt, perfume, scrapbook, necklace. Probably one of Eddie's past girlfriend's things. I looked at the scrapbook, tempted to look inside, but something stopped me. As much as I wanted to know I knew it wasn't right. I knew whatever it was it would probably break my heart.

I heard Eddie walk through the front door and put everything away. I locked the cabinet and put the key on the desk. When Eddie entered, or wondered where I was I wanted to look like I was looking for something. Eddie entered the room and noticed I was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" he asked putting his things down.

I looked up. "My phone." I said. "I know I left it somewhere, but I don't know where."

"Oh, well let me help you." He said. We started looking through papers and I pretended to notice the key.

"What's that key for?" I asked.

"It's for a cabinet over there." He said. He looked toward the cabinets. I put the key back on his desk and slipped my phone under a pile of papers.

"Eddie?" I said. He looked up. "Whose things are in that cabinet over there?" I gestured toward the cabinet.

"Mine," He said. "Why?"

"It's just…" I trailed off. "I didn't think you wore Escada perfume."

"You looked through it!" He snapped. "Why would you do that?!"

"I'm sorry," I yelled. "I didn't think it would be that big a deal."

"It's a huge deal! Why do you think it was under lock and key!?"

"I don't know! Maybe it was one of your past girlfriend's things!" I yelled. It got quiet. Too quiet.

"Whose stuff is in that box?" I asked calmly. He swallowed.

"My sister's." He said softly.

"Why do you have a box of Katie's stuff?"

By the look on his face I could tell he was fighting himself. He was choking up. "I have, well, had another sister." He told me.

"What?" I asked. "Why have I not heard of her then?"

He paused. I didn't know what he was gonna say. "She died...8 years ago." He sat down on the sofa.

Eddie POV

I knew she was gonna ask about Taylor someday, but I didn't think that day would come till way later. I put my face in my hands trying to hide my tears. She sat down next to me and started rubbing my back waiting for me to say something.

I didn't say anything, but she didn't leave. She sat there, held my hand, and just let me cry. Just as I had done for her.

Just as I always will.

**Oh and by the way guys, did you see the Peddie kiss last night?! I'm fangirling WAY too much, but it was a sweet kiss. Can't wait for tonight's episode….and was it just me or are Eddie's visions getting creepier by the minute? Patricia has the right to know what might happen to her.**


	37. The Villa (Eddie Does Not Approve)

Patricia POV

Eddie left for Italy today. He didn't want me to come downstairs when the cab came cause he wanted me to be strong, or something. I wasn't really paying attention. Before he left he held me in his arms and kissed me. It was so satisfying. It was like 1,000,000 Hallmark cards with all the right sized envelopes. After, he grabbed his bags and looked me in the eyes. He didn't say anything. His eyes did all the talking. They said the most beautiful words I've ever known…and I don't even know what they were.

He left. I didn't stop him. The second that door shut my heart broke into so many pieces I don't think there's a number to describe it. I didn't cry, I didn't pout. I'd done enough of that already, but I don't know why I didn't break down. I just sat there, wondering. Wondering why he didn't want me to come downstairs. Wondering why he just left. Wondering why I was wondering. I knew the answers to all these questions, but I didn't think I had the right ones.

What troubled me the most is that I sat there and just let him leave without a battle. No matter how much I wanted to say something, no matter how much I tried to scream, I couldn't do it. There was just something in me that said this wasn't worth it. That this wasn't the right time. That if I did this I'd be fighting for something that I didn't need to. So, I held it in.

I laid down on mine and Eddie-, well my bed, and told myself the words I had heard a million times before. If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were.

I told myself that with ex-boyfriends. They never came back, and being the person I am I didn't ask for them back even though I really wanted them. I told myself that with Joy when she went missing. She came back, but then I lost her again. That I'll regret for the rest of my life, but this I might regret more.

Eddie POV

I'm on the plane to go to Italy right now. I'm sitting next to this woman who has her music up really loud. Must be a Phantom of the Opera fan, cause she was blasting the music out of her headphones. I swear I know "Think of me" now. I could sing it if I wanted to. I sat back and thought of Patricia. Did I really want to do this? Do I love her too much to be apart from her? That's the problem.

I don't know the answers to simple questions anymore.

Patricia POV

I went downstairs. Frustrated, confused, sad, angry; all these emotions hit me at one time when I entered the kitchen. The second I walked in I broke down, crying. Stupid hormones. I don't know what came over me. It was just like the instant I walked in I started crying.

Now that I think about it, I'm not really hungry anymore. I had to lie down. I went into the living room and lay down on the couch. I closed my eyes and thought of Eddie. His dark green eyes that make you melt when you look into them. His blondish hair…actually I could never tell what color it REALLY was. His smile. I miss him so much.

Eddie POV

My flight landed about an hour ago. I hate landings. You get such a headache. Or at least I do. Anyway, I got my luggage and went to my villa. It's along the beach and fully furnished with a swimming pool, hot tub, 5 guest bedrooms, and extremely modern. It's huge. All the guest bedrooms have their own theme. One of them is tropical themed. Not one of those cheesy ones, it's actually really cool.

Another is like Venetian. My bedroom is modern. It's not at all like my bedroom back home. It's not warm and inviting. It's cold and says turn away. I hate bedrooms like that. The only happy part of it is the patio looking to the beach. Other than that it was awful. I hate it. The bathroom isn't much better. There's marble flooring. As much as I love marble this is black. Not white, black. I hate it.

I may as well make my bedroom the one that's Venetian themed. At least then I'd feel at home. More so anyway. I checked the time. Wow, it's late and I have to be to set pretty early tomorrow. As I drifted to sleep I thought of Patricia. Her smile. Her green eyes. Her reddish brownish hair. I miss her. Being here, with no one to listen to what I have to say, is depressing. When I would wake up in the middle of the night I would go downstairs. No matter how quiet I was Patricia would somehow know and come downstairs to ask what was wrong.

There wouldn't be any of that as long as I was here. I felt a really strong pain in my chest. Like I needed to let something out.

My choice is clear.

** Hey guys! I wanted to talk House of Anubis for a minute, but first I want to say next week is my spring break so I will not be posting. And second I'm sorry I didn't get this posted earlier in the day, but I was helping my mom and sister with the slideshow for my grandma's funeral, which is Saturday. It's depressing, but I'll pull through.**

** Anyway, House of Anubis….How about those Isis House boys? Who knew there'd be someone as cocky as Eddie on this show?**


	38. Ah, Moments From Romantic Comedies

Patricia POV

I woke up and went downstairs to get breakfast. It wasn't much, but I didn't care. For most of the day I wandered around the house thinking there would be answers somewhere. There wasn't, just the same things there always were. I walked out to the gardens. This is usually where I can just think. I felt myself want to start to cry again. I only shed a few tears. No sobbing. No sissy stuff. I wasn't about to become a wuss.

I just sat there, waiting. Waiting for something. I felt like something was out here, I just didn't know what. I stared at the fountain. Eddie loves fountains. He also loves roses. I looked down. The grass was the perfect shade of green. Eddie likes it that way. I walked over to the fountain. There were little gold cupids at the top. I sighed. There are no answers out here. I turned to walk inside when I heard something. Someone was calling my name. I turned back to see if anyone was there. Nothing.

I was about to walk in when someone called my name again. I turned around. There he was. The man I longed for. Eddie. I sprinted toward him. 30 feet. 20 feet. Then 10. I was so close. 5…4…3…2…1. My body slammed into his and surprisingly I didn't knock him over. We were hugging. I was crying tears of joy. I was literally bawling. I even heard him weeping. We pulled away and my lips slammed against his.

While we kissed I could swear I heard 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'.

Eddie POV

When we pulled away I looked at her.

"Why didn't you take the job?" she asked.

"Cause I love you too much."

She kinda laugh-cried. We were so happy to see each other. We turned to go inside and I linked arms with her. We walked in through the patio door. Emily already knew I was here so I wouldn't have to explain it again. When Sophie saw us she sprinted toward me. Her tail was wagging so fast I was surprised it didn't fall off. She was doing all the dog stuff, jumping up on me, wagging her tail like crazy, sniffing me, everything. I realized how much I've missed everything. The house, Sophie, my bed, but most of all Patricia.

Patricia POV

I remembered what I had thought of yesterday. If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were. I got a tear in my eye when I thought of that.

He was mine.

** Cute chapter, I know. Anyways, sorry this is kinda short guys, but I wanted to make it short and sweet. So, next week is my spring break and I won't be posting cause I have A LOT of writing to do. Plus, I just want to relax.**

** To answer some questions I don't know when I'm going to end it, if I do. I probably will, but who knows? It won't leave you guys hanging at all and if it does in any way that probably means I'll be making a sequel.**

** And upcoming chapters. Basically, the next couple chapters you guys will FLIP over. FLIP. Like no joke. So, I'm really excited to post those. I haven't written a whole lot lately, but I have A TON of ideas and a lot of them I will be putting in here.**

** So, should I put a sneak peek in April 1****st****'s chapter of what I've written? Review if you want that, and of course the chapter.**

** And like I always say (or think), PEDDIE FOREVER…**


	39. The Trip

Eddie POV

I got a good night's sleep last night. Better than I did in that Villa, anyway. I'm still kinda worried, cause my agent will call and give me a lecture about how I should've taken the job. Then I'd have to tell her about Patricia being pregnant and all that. Even though Patricia already told Piper and I told Katie, I don't think I'm prepared to tell anyone else. I really don't want to.

The press would be after us the minute they noticed she even had a bump and increasing the chances of them finding out sooner was not a risk I was willing to take. I sat up and looked to Patricia's side of the bed. She wasn't there. That was weird. I usually get up before her. She wouldn't go down to breakfast before eight. I looked around and heard something on the balcony.

I grabbed my robe and went out. There she was looking out into the distance. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her torso.

"Morning, Patricia." I whispered into her ear.

"Morning." She replied. I kissed her cheek. She didn't laugh or smile like she usually does. I placed my hand on her chin and turned her head toward mine.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're not a very good liar." I told her. "What is it?"

"I don't know….just, everything."

Patricia POV

I saw him start to grow scared. His eyes changed from careless to carful in 3 seconds.

"You're not thinking about suicide are you?"

"No." I said immediately. "No, never."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"I just need to get away for a while."

He nodded. "Ok," he said. "Where do you wanna go?"

I never thought of where _I_ wanted to go before. We were going to the French Rivera in July. It's May. Where do I wanna go?

"Hawaii. Maui."

He smiled. "I'll have someone book us a flight and pack our stuff."

"Wait," I said. "Are we going now?"

"Why you don't wanna leave this soon?" he asked.

"Could we have at least a week?"

"Yeah." He said softly.

"Eddie?" I asked.

"Hmmmm?"

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you."

"Ok, what other reasons?" I asked assuming there was more.

"And you're carrying my baby."

"Anything else?"

He smirked. "I think you know."

I do know.

**Hey guys! I just wanna recap on House of Anubis for a minute. Just so you know this will have SPOILERS so if you haven't seen last week's episodes I do NOT recommend you read this.**

** Ok, so is it just me or is evil Patricia freaking you guys out too? And one would think that what Eddie saw in his vision he would've seen actually happen, as in he would've been there to watch it happen in reality. But we do know she is evil and if I'm right Eddie will save her in the season finale. Or he'll at least figure it out. And somehow Patricia managed to get everyone to believe that KT's the evil one. I have one more question for you guys…HOW IN THE HELL DID PATRICIA GET KT'S FINGERPRINTS TO MATCH WHEN REALLY SHE BROKE THE PHONOGRAPH!? That's just what I'm not getting. Hopefully Peddie will survive this one…..**

** And since you guys want me to put in a sneak peek of what I've written over my break here it is. (I wrote a good month's worth of chapters by the way. This is just one of many. It's a little snip it of chapter 52.)**

Eddie POV

The remainder of our trip was nothing but a blur. We decided to take an early flight home on Sunday instead of Wednesday. I think we had both been there too long. We just needed to go home. It's now Tuesday and Patricia's appointment is tomorrow. I think she's really nervous. I called Katie to tell her what was going on. I didn't tell her about how I want to purpose to her yet, but that'll come soon. She and Piper are flying in tonight and I think Patricia is kinda excited to meet 'the famous Katie' as she calls her.

I was in the middle of my thoughts when the doorbell rang. I heard Emily scurry off to answer it and I made my way downstairs. Emily was blocking her face, but I knew exactly who it was. She walked through the door.

"Hey Eddie." She said to me. Emily took her bag. She went in for a hug.

"Hey Katie." I said as she hugged me. I don't know how, but Katie always gives the best hugs.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Upstairs." I told her. She started walking up the steps. "You know you can take the elevator, right?"

"Yeah, I know." She said and kept walking up the steps. Oh, Katie always is putting forth extra effort. I followed her up the steps and we made our way up to my bedroom. I opened the door and Patricia was in there on her laptop.

"Katie's here." I told her.

"Ok." She replied. She put her laptop down and was about to stand up when Katie walked in.

Patricia POV

"Hi Patricia, I'm Katie." She said walking in.

"Hi Katie." I said. She sat down on the couch next to me. Now that I look at her she doesn't look like Eddie nearly as much as Taylor did. Sure, there is some resemblance, but not much. She has dark hair and green eyes that are similar to Eddie's. She and Eddie have the same jaw, though.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need me, ok?" she said.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said softly. She pulled me in for a hug. Eddie was right when he said she gives the best hugs.

"So how are you?" she asked.

I sighed. "Nervous." She smiled.

"Yeah," she started. "But Eddie tells me you're a tough cookie." I blushed a little. Did he really say that? Well, if he did he's right. I heard someone walk into the room. Probably Eddie. I turned to see who it was. Piper.


	40. Destination: Maui

Patricia POV

We left for Maui today and right now we're on the plane. 1st class all the way, baby. We're renting a beach house. No annoying kids in the hotel room next door or anything, just peace and quiet. Hopefully no annoying people rent the beach houses next to ours.

Surprisingly, Eddie wanted to take Sophie on this trip. I, of course, agreed to take her, so hopefully she'll decide to be good. I'm excited for this trip. It won't be hell, thank god. That reunion wasn't relaxing, or even fun. Complete waste of money. We literally took a trip through hell. LITERALLY. And as much as I'd like to go to Mara and Jerome's wedding, I don't think ANOTHER trip through hell is worth it.

Anyway, Eddie's on his laptop right now and I'm listening to "Ticket to Ride" by the Beatles. Ok, I know what you're thinking, but it's a classic. Eddie teases me cause I like the Beatles. He shouldn't be talking. He's the one who has "Gives You Hell" as a ringtone. Oh, Eddie. I looked over to him. He's got his "in the zone don't bother me" face on. Must be watching CSI, or something. He loves his crime shows.

To be completely honest I really don't like mysteries. I've had way too much of that. I'll never tell him. I'll take it to the grave and there's not anyone who could possibly stop me. Sometimes I think about the many times we stole from Victor or had stakeouts. Or snuck out in the middle of the night just to go down to the tunnels, or whatever we were doing. It's interesting how things work out sometimes. Nina and Fabian aren't involved in archeology or Egyptology, or anything along those lines like we all thought they'd be.

Eddie POV

Patricia was taking a nap when I looked up. She must've wore herself out cause the only time she falls asleep that fast is when she's thinking about something really important. Wonder what she wants to tell me.

Anyway, there's a Laker's game tonight and I intend to watch it. No matter how tired I am, I am such a fan of the Laker's and I will watch it. The weird thing is Patricia doesn't like basketball. Who doesn't like basketball? I feel like it's a really easy game to follow, but I could be wrong.

I looked up again and Patricia was leaning toward me, but wasn't on my shoulder. She looked really uncomfortable, actually, so being the great person that I am I put her head on my shoulder. She seemed to stop tensing up. I smiled a little and checked the time. Fun, 3 more hours. I feel like I've been spending my life on planes. Speaking of planes, I haven't visited Katie and her family in a while. Since Christmas, anyway. I wonder how they're doing.

Since they live in San Francisco I get to see them more than you'd think, but still not enough. I don't really have problems visiting them, but I feel like I could visit them more often. Then again, I've got a family literally 2 inches away from me. Patricia and the baby. I smiled and put my arm around Patricia. She was my family now.

I know I'm not gonna leave her like my dad left us. He left my mom when I was 3. I wish I could remember now. Remember how he was. I didn't think it wouldn't be important till I had kids, and now that that's come I'm scared. I don't know what's expected. I remember how depressed my mom was, though. I'm pretty sure she cried herself to sleep till I was about 7. Everyone tries never to think about it. When Father's Day comes around we never go into Halmark stores and I bury myself in my work.

Yeah, it's not exactly healthy, but it helps ease the pain. And you know what, I don't think I'll bury myself in work this June. I'll spend that time with Patricia.

That's all I really need.


	41. The Question

Eddie POV

Finally, the flight was over. I turned to Patricia and she was still asleep on my arm.

"Patricia," I cooed. I shook her a little. "Patricia." I said once more. Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times. "We've landed." I told her.

She yawned and stood up. I grabbed her bag from the overhead compartment. She tried to grab her bag, but I wouldn't let her. We got off the plane and went to get out luggage. She didn't say much. I think she was too tired. I couldn't say I blamed her.

We got to the resort, which was actually forever away from the airport. I didn't think a resort would rent beach houses. We finally got to the house. It was really nice. The front was kinda suburban looking, but the backyard was the beach. I love Maui's beaches now.

We walked in and everything was fully furnished. I mean, it's no Venetian but it's not like a cabin either. The living room had the softest white sofa ever. It looked really good with the mahogany flooring. It had a glass coffee table and a flat screen tv. Probably 80 inches.

I took our luggage trying to find a master bedroom. For a one story house you can't find one damn thing. I finally found it. King size bed, white comforter, actual carpet. Thank god, I can't be walking on hardwood and sand all day. I set the luggage down. Speaking of luggage, I hope Patricia let Sophie out of that little kennel thing.

I walked out of the bedroom back into the living room to find Sophie sniffing every nook and cranny of this place. I chuckled and looked at Patricia. Considering she slept on the flight, she looked like a zombie.

"Tired?" I asked.

She blinked and nodded.

"You need a nap. C'mon." I put my arm around her and led her into the bedroom.

The second we walked in she practically ran to the bed as if she'd never see one again. She laid down and I sat down next to her. She closed her eyes. I swear, she fell asleep in 30 seconds. "Night, baby." I whispered. I kissed her head and walked out.

I turned on the tv in the living room to watch my basketball game. The Lakers were playing the Suns. I tried to be as quiet as possible while watching it. The last thing I want to do is wake Patricia and risk unleashing her wrath. That would not be good. If someone was going to get the wrath of Patricia Williamson it's not going to be me.

I didn't really pay much attention to the game. Ok, yes, I'm a hardcore Lakers fan, but this game I didn't really watch. My mind was in other places. I thought of being in Maui and the beach. That led to me thinking of what we were going to do tomorrow. For some odd reason that led to me thinking about Christmas. My mind is weird sometimes, so get over it. That led to me thinking about Patricia's family.

Well, that got me thinking about things I haven't really thought of. Things I hadn't really considered before. Things that wouldn't have even crossed my mind at this point if it weren't Patricia. I kept thinking and eventually dozed off.

I woke to someone shaking me. I looked and saw Patricia. She looked much more rested than she did yesterday. "Hey." She said. I rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"5 to 9." She said. "You want to get some breakfast?"

"Yeah," I said standing up. "Just let me get on some other clothes." I walked into the bedroom and thought of what I had been considering last night. Is it a stupid idea? Or are you just having jet lag and your logic isn't functioning? As far as I know my brain is working properly. I'll give it another day and see.

Patricia POV

I put Sophie on her leash and took her outside. When I came back in Eddie was in the living room waiting for me. "You ready?" I asked as I took Sophie off her leash.

"Yeah, where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Why don't we walk around the resort and if we see somewhere that looks good we'll eat there?" I took his hand.

He chuckled. "I like the way you think."

We walked to the hotel and looked around the lobby. There wasn't really anything except people checking out and some cute little gift shops with the collectable magnets. We eventually found ourselves at this little café. It reminded me of Starbucks, except with more food options and they wait on you.

Actually, now that I think about it, it might have better Chai Tea Lattes. And that's saying something. For me, anyway. The waitress took our order and left. Eddie had that little smirk on his face when he's thinking about something. Yep, that's the look. Smirk, raised eyebrow, running his thumb along the rest of his nails.

Eddie POV

I looked at her. She looked so cute in her little straw fedora. I took a breath and words came out. I wasn't intending for them to, but they just did.

"Do you think it would be insane if we got married?"


	42. The Answer

Patricia POV

He was nuts. More than nuts. Did he just ask me to marry him? No, no, calm down. He didn't ask you. He asked you if you thought it was insane.

"What?"

"So you think I'm nuts?" he asked.

"No, no. It's just…" I trailed off. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Yeah."

I felt dizzy. The whole room is spinning. I feel really light headed. Suddenly I can't breathe. I heard distant echoes of my name. There was this giant pounding in my head. The last thing I remember was everything going black.

Eddie POV

Patricia woke up, finally. The nurse told me cause she was pregnant she might faint sometimes. Thank god it was only that. I was holding her hand when she woke. She looked around the room.

"Eddie, what am I doing here?" she asked.

"You fainted. I just wanted to be sure you were ok." She sat looking at the celling for a moment. "How do you feel?"

"Tired."

The nurse came in. "It'll wear off soon, Ms. Williamson." She said.

"When can she leave?" I asked.

"This afternoon. She'll be fine." The nurse said. She left.

I just don't want to stay here. In a hospital. With people being born. And dying. I'm just not going to live with it. The only thing that's worth staying here for is my family. And now that Patricia's my family I won't leave her by herself.

"So, will you?" I asked.

She shot me a look of confusion. "Will I what?"

"You don't remember what I asked you before you blacked out?" I asked. I don't get it. She remembered last time. Why not now? I just don't understand.

"I remember we were in a café and I had just ordered." She said. "What did you ask me?"

Now's your chance. If you want to back out you can. You didn't mean to say it anyway. Why not have her never know? Yeah, you'd still be considering it, but still you might propose to her later. Just not now.

"It's not important anymore." I said. I still need to think about this. Ok, sure, she's carrying my baby, but what if we decide to give it up? And anyway, it's too soon in the relationship right now.

Patricia POV

We caught a cab and went back to the resort. I feel a hell of a lot better than I did earlier. I know we just practically wasted a day here, but we can still go to dinner. We were walking around the resort when some women, who looked like they were in their 30's, came up to Eddie and started asking for pictures and autographs. Eddie took the pictures and signed the autographs and they left. Thank god.

If more annoying people like that come up to us, this will be a long week.

**Sorry it's short guys, but bare with me. My next one WILL be longer. If it's not then I will….well let's face it I'll make it longer.**


	43. That Glow

Patricia POV

I woke up to morning sickness. I dashed into the bathroom and threw up the steak I had last night. Ewwww this is so discussing. I hope I don't wake Eddie.

When I was finally done I went back to bed. It's not even light yet. Just a slight sunrise. Eddie still lay there, fast asleep, snoring away. Heck, even Sophie was asleep. Why do I feel like I should be fast asleep? Ok, yes, that little episode of mine yesterday did gain me a couple hours of extra sleep, but is this just ANOTHER way to make me lose sleep? At least this is a relaxing vacation and not a sightseeing-.

I heard Eddie mumble something. Must be talking in his sleep. I heard him mumble something else. What was he doing? I could finally make out what he was saying.

"I…you...what….rest…life." he mumbled. What on Earth is he going on about? He never talks in his sleep. Not that I hear, anyway.

That's it. I can't sleep. I got out of bed and turned on the tv in the living room. Boo boring news shows. Sophie walked out of Eddie and I's bedroom and sat next to me on the couch.

Wow, she's getting big. It feels like just yesterday I could put her in my purse and she would fit comfortably. Now, I realize how big she's gotten. When she gets to be her full size….oh god.

Eddie POV

I was having the best dream ever when I was rudely awakened by a shriek. I looked to Patricia's side and she wasn't there. I sprinted out of the bedroom and into the living room to find Patricia, just sitting watching tv. She looked toward me and gave me the look like 'what the hell are you doing?'

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought I heard a shriek." I said as I sat down.

She nodded. "So how long have you been up?" I asked.

"Couple hours." She sighed. "You know how some women have that glow when they're pregnant?"

"Uh," I said. "Sure?"

"I'm not that woman."

I chuckled and put my hand on her shoulder. We locked eyes. "Yes you are even though you don't see it now."

She turned away from me. She didn't believe me. Honestly, I don't know if I believe myself. From the looks of things I can tell she hates being pregnant. I'm not a woman, so I can't really be saying this, but I don't think I like it either. Next thing you know she'll be having mood swings. I can honestly say I'm not looking forward to that.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Let's walk around the resort and see if anything looks good."

"As long as we don't have a repeat of yesterday." I smiled and kissed her. I sat there a moment then stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Patricia POV

He walked back into the bedroom. Probably to take a shower. I still sat there, hypnotized by the kiss. Even though we've been together a while his kisses still enchant me. I walked into the bedroom and looked in the mirror. I took one good look at myself.

"What do you think Soph?" I asked my dog. "Do you think I have that glow?" I looked toward her. She was just sitting there, snuggled up on my pillow. I looked at myself again. "Nah." I said to myself.

I heard the water turn off. At least Eddie was pretty much done. I feel like I haven't showered in forever, even though I did yesterday. The second Eddie walked out of the bathroom I did and showered. I felt so much better.

Eddie POV

Patricia was finally ready and we walked around the resort. We settled on some buffet. It wasn't half bad, actually. They had about everything that you could want for breakfast. Pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, English muffins, muffins, they even had eggs benedict.

I filled up my plate and sat down. Patricia was already there. "So what do you wanna do today? The beach, the pool, shopping?" I asked.

"The beach." She replied.

"I thought." I took a sip of my water. Patricia was just pushing her food around. She's not really one to do that.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Patricia, you're not a very good liar. Tell me."

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

What kind of a question is that? Why would she think I didn't? "Of course I do. Why would you think I didn't?"

"You never tell me." she said. Oh, now I get it. She needs reassurance.

"Patricia," I started. "Not a day goes by where I don't think about how beautiful you are."

She half smiled. "Smile." I said. She gave me a look that said, "If you want me to smile you better be begging."

I gave her my best puppy dog face and she laughed. That's what I like to see.

If I didn't know any better I'd think she's walking on sunshine.


	44. The Sunburn

Patricia POV

We went back to the house to get changed. I put on my dark purple strapless bikini. No tan lines for me. I paired it with black flip flops. I walked out to the living room and grabbed my tote bag. I filled it with towels, snacks, sunscreen, and the like.

Jeeze, how long could it possibly take Eddie to get ready? All you have to do is put on swim trunks. I guess Eddie is kind of high maintenance, but still. He came out to the living room.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. He took my hand and we walked out the door onto the beach. We didn't set up near a whole lot of people. Just in a nice quiet little spot. It was perfect. Not near a bunch of families, but actual people.

I started to put on sunscreen and when I asked Eddie if he needed any he said, "I don't need any." I don't know about him, but when you grow up in England your skin burns so easily in the sun. Eddie started to get hot so he went into the water. While he was there I saw some women staring at him. I will admit he is irresistible, but I hate it when everyone stares at him.

I swear people see him as a sex god. Well you know they need to get their own sex god boyfriend. I checked the time and my sunscreen had finally sunk in. I went to join Eddie in the water. The water was freezing. Who could stand it?

"How can you stand this?" I asked Eddie.

"It's really hot out here." He said. He grabbed my hand. "I'm just gonna pull you in here." He pulled me to about my knees in the water. It was freezing!

"It's so cold!" I squealed. He was about to pull me in further when I just stopped. "No, it's way too cold!" I said.

He wasn't going to stop. He was going to pull me in there. He picked me up bridal style and walked out farther. Oh no. He lowered himself into the water and the ice cold water made contact with me.

Eddie POV

I lowered her into the water and she released herself from my arms. She looked up at me and I smirked. "Never do that again." She said.

"Well if you want to get your hair wet-"

"You wouldn't!"

"Um have you met me?" I asked jokingly.

She smirked. "I hate you." She said sarcastically. She playfully punched my arm.

"You're gonna pay for that, Williamson."

"Catch me if you can, Miller." She said. I smirked and she started running. I gave her a quick head start before I ran after her. We ran and covered quite a lot of ground before I caught her. I picked her up and went in for a kiss. She gladly accepted. I pulled away.

"I love you." I said softly.

"I love you too."

Patricia POV

We left the beach after a few hours. Eddie came back with a really bad sunburn. "That's what you get for not putting on sunscreen." I told him.

He didn't want to go out to dinner or anything so I got take out. I walked in the door and Eddie was asleep on the couch. I put the food down and sat next to him. "Eddie," I said. "Eddie I have food." He opened his eyes.

"What are you talking about food?" he asked.

"I have take out." I said.

"Thanks," he said trying to sit up. "I don't think I can get up."

"Get on your stomach." I told him.

"Why?"

"Just do it." I said. He did as he was told. I rolled up his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just shut up for a second." I said. I couldn't see his face, but my guess is he rolled his eyes. I put some Aloe Vera on my hands and started massaging his back.

"What did you just put on me?" he asked.

"Aloe Vera, it'll help with the sunburn." I kept working it into his back. He started to relax.

"That feels nice." He told me.

"Is it taking the sting out?"

"Yeah,"

I was done. I started eating the take out. "You have magic hands." He said.

"I know I do." I started. "Can you sit up now?"

"Yeah, I think so." He said sitting up. He started eating.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks." We sat in silence. I think both of us were too tired to say anything. I was eating my chow mein when Eddie broke the silence.

"I should've listened to you today, with the sunscreen."

"I don't think you're that sorry. You still got that massage from my magic hands." I said jokingly.

He chuckled. I know he knows I'm right.

I think he's the best thing that's ever happened to me.


	45. Pregnant Patricia

Eddie POV

It's day three in Maui and since I got that really bad sunburn yesterday Patricia and I are going shopping. It's weird, even though we live in Beverly Hills I've only seen Patricia go shopping once. And that was for a dress for the premiere.

I was getting my shoes on when I realized Patricia wasn't out of bed yet. I went into our bedroom to see what was wrong and she was still asleep. I sat next to her and stroked her arm until she opened her eyes.

"Hey," I said softly. "Are you feeling ok?"

"No," she said. "I have a terrible headache." She rubbed her eyes.

"Do you want me to get you some aspirin or something?"

"Could you?"

"Yeah," I said. I kissed her cheek. "Do you need anything else?"

"Can you close the blinds, please?"

"Yeah." I said. I went over to the blinds and closed them so it was pitch black. I went and opened the door and Sophie scampered in and sprawled out on my side of the bed. Sometimes I wonder if she does it just to annoy me. I left and remembered this gift shop that has just a little of everything.

I walked in and asked the man standing at the counter if they had any aspirin. I grabbed some and paid him what it was and left. On the way back something caught my eye. A jewelry store. Good, I want to see if they have any engagement rings.

I walked in and started browsing when a woman came up to me.

"What are you looking for today?" she asked. I looked up.

"Oh," I started. "An engagement ring, for my girlfriend."

"Ohhhh my favorite customers." She said. She reminds me of Amber. "What's she like?"

"She's always the practical joker. She's sarcastic, in a way, but she does have a softer side. Secretly she's sweet, smart, kind, funny…" I trailed off. I'm sure she got what I was saying.

She took me over and showed me a few rings. I wasn't exactly crazy about them. Nothing just said, "Patricia." I'd have to look at some stores in LA. I just walked back to the beach house. Hopefully Patricia didn't miss me too much. I took a glass of water into the bedroom with me and sat next to her.

"I brought you some water." I said.

She looked up and took the water. "Thanks." She took the aspirin and lay down again.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked.

"I just took it 5 seconds ago."

"Just wondering if there was a difference." I smiled at her. She only gave me a half smile, but that was better than nothing. I kissed her cheek.

"Feel better, Yacker." I said. I stood up and left her to rest.

I sat on the couch and grabbed my laptop. I searched "Engagement rings". I'll admit there's some really nice stuff out there, but once again nothing that screams Patricia. I guess I'll have to consult Joy on this. Or Piper. YEAH! I'll ask Piper when we go there in July. If I haven't already found one yet.

Speaking of asking people, should I ask Patricia's parents? Or will they think it's too soon? Or should I ask them at all? Wow, I thought it would be only 2 questions. How much is the ring? And will you marry me? Not should I ask the parents? What ring do I get? And will you marry me? It just should be 2 not 3 or 4. But should I ask her parents? I think I should, just to be on the safe side.

And how should I ask her anyway? Take her out? Make it super public? I don't know. Wow, this makes me realize I should pay attention when Patricia watches her romantic comedies.

I heard someone walking down the hallway, so I closed the browser and looked like I was doing work. Patricia came out a few seconds later.

"Hey" I said. "Do you need anything?"

She walked over and buried her head in my chest blocking out the light. "Can you get me an orange, please?"

"Where am I going to get oranges this time of year, babe?"

She looked up at me and started tearing up. "YOU HATE ME!" she yelled.

"No, no, honey." I said trying to win her back. "I'll go and see if I can find any oranges, ok?"

"Ok." She said. She seemed to get happier after that.

After my trip through hell, asking every shop that sold food at the resort if they had oranges I finally found some. I also got Patricia orange juice if she didn't like the oranges. I walked in the front door and she was on the couch watching tv.

"Here's the oranges you demanded." I said jokingly.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" she roared.

"What? No, no, I'm joking." I said. I sat down.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST KICK ME IN THE FACE?!"

"Ok, ok," I said calmly. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, worm your way out." She said coldly. "Just like always." She said under her breath. "You know, I think I'll eat these somewhere else." She said. She left the room and went down the hallway.

I just figure let her cool off before I go in. What just happened? First she thinks I hate her, now this? Ok, I know she's pregnant, but I didn't know she'd be this delicate.

This will be a long 9 months.


	46. Never mind, Destination: Hell

Eddie POV

I waited about 15 minutes before I faced Patricia again. I knocked on the door and let myself in. "Patricia?" I asked.

"I'm still mad at you." She said sternly.

"Yes, and you have every right to be mad at me. I just want you to know that I really am sorry."

She started sobbing. "Oh, Eddie, I've been so horrible and you've been so sweet. I don't deserve you."

I went in and put my arms around her. "Yes you do, yes you do." I comforted.

"No, I don't. You probably went to a dozen different stores trying to find oranges and when you come home I just decide to be mad at you!" she cried. "I'm so horrible!"

"No, no you're not. Look at me." I turned her head toward me and looked into her eyes. "I think you're the most beautiful, caring, most amazing woman I've ever known."

She sniffled. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do." I told her. I lowered my lips to hers. She followed my lead and kissed back. I pulled away. "You know what else I think?"

Her face looked disappointed, but she responded. "What?"

"I think you're going to make a great mom." I said softly.

"Thank you." She replied. She wanted me to kiss her again, so I did. I laid down and pulled her on top of me when she stopped.

"Should we?" she asked.

I hesitated. "Do you think we can?"

"I don't know."

"Only if you want to."

She smirked and kissed me. "You always know how to seduce me, Eddie Miller."

Patricia POV

I woke up and realized I was in Eddie's arms. I managed to get a quick glance at the clock. 3 am. Oh, jeeze. I tried to go back to sleep, but it couldn't be done. I started to drift off when Eddie rolled onto his side and pretty much threw me to the other side of the bed. I know he didn't mean to, but it wasn't exactly fun. I got stuck on his side of the bed with his pillow, which wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't so cold.

I started shivering and tried to grab some of the covers from Eddie, but he was going to fight me for them. I just decided to let him have them and search for my robe in the darkness. I couldn't find it and remembered it was in the closet. I wasn't willing to get up and get it so I just decided to be cold.

Great way to treat me, Eddie. I heard Eddie start stirring. He would wake up soon. I felt the mattress shift. "Patricia." He whispered.

"What?" I asked. I turned toward him.

"Aren't you freezing?"

I nodded. "I've been fighting you for the covers for the last half hour."

"Oh, well, honey. You know you can wake me right?" he said. He pulled me into his warm embrace. My goosebumps started to fade. I eventually dozed off into a deep sleep.

I woke up around 10 and heard Eddie was already in the shower. Should I join him...Nah, I think I've had enough. I went to the closet and grabbed my robe. Damn, why is it so cold in here? I turned around and saw that the patio door was open. What? Why would it be open? Did Eddie go out this morning and forget to close it? I closed it and went into the living room. Weird, Sophie isn't here.

"Sophie?" I called. I called her again, nothing. No scampering, no anything. I heard the shower turn off. A few moments later Eddie came in, drying himself.

"Oh good, you're in here. Listen, I was thinking instead of-"

I cut him off. "SOPHIE'S GONE!" I yelled.

Worry washed over his face. "What?"

"You heard me. Our dog probably ran off because someone left the patio door open!"

"Patricia, I didn't go onto the patio yesterday."

We exchanged looks and dashed to the bedroom to see if anything was missing. I immediately checked my jewelry box. Everything I had packed was gone. Everything, except the necklace Eddie got me for my birthday. I screamed and Eddie ran over.

"Everything's gone, except the necklace you gave me for my birthday."

"You can hardly sell it. It's custom made and your initials are engraved in it." He said. "Anything super expensive?"

"Maybe 1 or 2 things are real, but the rest of it is fake…..Are any of your things gone?"

"Just my watch."

"Which one?"

"Does it matter? They're all expensive." He asked. "C'mon we'd better get to the police station."

"Wait! What about Sophie?" I asked as we walked out the door.

He thought for a minute. "We'll check the animal shelter later. I'm sure she'll be fine."

I nodded. I'm not exactly pleased with this arrangement, but I can't complain. Things could be a lot worse.

I just hope Sophie's ok.

**So tomorrow is the season finale and in honor of that I'm going to write the sisterhood sign on my hand, wear black for Patricia, a colorful bracelet for Willow, and have my sister draw the eye of horus on my right hand. WHO'S WITH ME!?**


	47. Always The Practical Joker

Patricia POV

We filed a report and went to the animal shelter. I showed the guy a few pictures of her that were on my phone. He took us into the back and there she was lying on the ground just ignoring all the other dogs around her. She starting wagging her tail when Eddie and I came into view.

"Is this her?" the man asked.

"Yes." Eddie and I said in unison. The man got her out of the little pen thing and gave her to Eddie. She was doing all the stuff she usually does lick his face, wag her tail to the point where it's dangerous, all the puppy stuff.

I attached her to her leash and Eddie put her down. "Let's go home." He said. He put his arm around me and we walked to the car. I drove and heard a lot of Eddie's puppy talk on the way.

"So what were you thinking we'd do today?" I asked.

"Oh, I was thinking we'd go to a show tonight. I was going to surprise you with tickets to Ulalena."

"Let's do that. What time does it start?" I asked.

"8. Oh, I was also thinking we could go to dinner at about 6."

"Alright. Sounds good. I guess we'll just stay in this afternoon, then?"

"Sure."

We pulled up to the house and I stopped the car. We got out and went inside. I put the keys on the counter while Eddie was trying (but failing miserably) to get Sophie to sit still long enough for him to get her leash off.

I chuckled. "Do you want some help?"

"No. I think she's close to cracking." He said. Just then Sophie had picked up the end of her leash and ran away from Eddie.

"Fine, leave it on then." Eddie called to her. He walked over and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

He smiled. "Just for being you." He picked me up and sat down on the couch.

"So do you think we'll get our stuff back?" I asked.

"Hard to say, but you never know. One would think this person would steal from someone who lives here. Not tourists."

"But, wait. We were home pretty much all day yesterday. How would this person get in without us knowing?"

He clearly hadn't thought of that before. Anger came over him. "Did you hear anyone come in when I left yesterday to get oranges?"

"I don't know. I was listening to Pandora yesterday after you left."

He stood up and picked up his phone. "Look, Eddie," I started. "I wasn't hurt and Sophie's fine. I'm sure the police are looking for the guy now, just calm down."

"No, I won't calm down! I left you alone and that guy was here. You're too precious for me to lose. Especially now." It got quiet. I stood up and looked into his eyes.

"It's nice to know you think of me like that…but Eddie I wasn't hurt and neither was Sophie. I think some cheap jewelry and a watch is a small price to pay for our safety, don't you?"

He looked down then up at me again. "I don't know what it is, but you always know what to say. You know that right?"

"You've mentioned that." I smiled and he returned it. He sat down and I sat on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Eddie?" I said.

He looked up. "Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said. I kissed his cheek.

"Is that all I get?" he asked. I gave in and kissed him.

"Better?" I asked.

"No." He leaned in. I met him halfway.

I pulled away. "How about now?"

"1 more."

"3rd time's a charm." We kissed again.

He's always the practical joker.

**SEASON FINALE DAY! Well, maybe not cause what about the 90 minute episode!? I swear I will be so pissed if they leave us with a big cliffhanger then say THAT was the season finale. So about the chapter yesterday the whole draw the sisterhood sign on your hand, the eye of horus on your hand, wear a colorful bracelet, and the color black wasn't my idea. It was someone's on instagram. If you guys did it take a picture and in the description put, "#lovepeddiechallenge". I just wanted to get the word out cause I did it. Oh, and tell me if you did it when you REVIEW!**


	48. The Hair Incident

Patricia POV

Eddie took me out to a nice dinner and we caught Ulalena. It was a really cool show, actually. I didn't think it would be that exciting, but it was really good. Right now we're in the car driving back to the beach house.

"So, do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure. I can get a new watch." I chuckled. It seemed to get kinda quiet. Eddie must've noticed cause he turned off the radio.

"He won't be back tonight, not as long as I'm there." He said. "And if he does come back I'll kick his ass." He joked.

I laughed. "Yeah, I know you will." We arrived back and I took off my shoes. I'm not used to wearing heels, so they're like my worst enemy. I heard Eddie close the door as I threw my shoes to the ground.

"Feet hurt?" he asked.

"Like hell." I responded. I practically limped my way into the living room. I plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. There was nothing on except for "Restaurant Stakeout". I'll watch that show, but-

"DAMN IT!" I heard Eddie yell.

"What?" I asked.

He cursed some more. Words that I would rather not repeat. "What?" I asked again.

"THE DOG GOT INTO MY MORROCAN HAIR OIL!" he retorted.

I walked into the bedroom. Eddie was just standing there, trying to contain himself. I swear if his face got any redder, it'd be a tomato. "Eddie," I said calmly. I took his hands trying to get him to unclench them. "I understand you're upset and I realize that your Moroccan hair oil is really expensive, but you need to calm down."

I stroked his hands and he relaxed them. "Now, do you need it for anything on this vacation?"

He breathed in trying to gather his thoughts. "No, I only needed it once and I used it yesterday."

"Ok," I started. "When we get home we'll get more and we'll make sure to keep it away from her."

He nodded. "I just don't get it. She never does this. She's always been really well behaved."

I looked to Sophie then back to Eddie. "Maybe she's overstimulated." I picked her up and she licked my face. I turned her toward Eddie. "How can you stay mad at her?" I said in my puppy voice.

Eddie gave in and started petting her. After that she seemed to relax. She started to get all squirmish so I put her down and tuned my attention to Eddie. "How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

He grabbed my hands and ran his thumbs over the tops. "You know how to handle everything." He said admiringly.

I smiled. Eddie says I can be modest sometimes, but I don't see it. "I can thank Mum for that."

"How are your parents?"

"Oh," I said. "They're fine. Still living in England. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just curious, that's all."

"Yeah," I replied. "I need to get around to seeing them-"

He cut me off. "Yes, we should. When?"

"Ummm….I don't know. I haven't talked to them in a while."

He looked a little disappointed. "Wow, you're really anxious to meet them."

"Oh, yeah just.." he trailed off. "Father's opinion. Gotta meet the boyfriend, right?"

I laughed a little. Weird, we never have these types of conversations. "Ok, well I'll give them a call tomorrow."

"No you don't have to."

"No, I want to. I haven't seen them in a while anyway." I told him. "I'm going to get changed and we'll watch a movie."

Eddie POV

Since I was already in my pajamas I went to go pick out a movie. The selection wasn't that great, but I couldn't complain. This guy does have good taste in some movies. He even had one that I was in. I loved that role. Ah, memories. I settled on "Catch Me If You Can". I put it in the DVD player and skipped through all the commercials.

"What did you decide on?" Patricia asked. I looked up.

"Catch Me If You Can." I replied. I pressed play and it started. I put my arm around Patricia. I could smell her lotion. Dark Kiss…it's so Patricia. She rested her head on my shoulder. I lowered my arm, so maybe it would be more comfortable for both of us.

I started to doze off when Leonardo Dicaprio was picking out his pilot's suit. I saw Patricia was still awake, not even fighting herself to stay that way. I decided to really try to stay awake.

We are now at the end of the movie. They're in the FBI office and I'm now reading how it all turned out. Patricia fell asleep about an hour ago. I got too into it to fall asleep. Even though I have seen it before, I love this movie so much. They started the end credits and I turned off the tv. I looked to Patricia. Still asleep.

I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. I pretty much tucked her in. She looked so vulnerable. I got under the covers and listened to the distant sound of the ocean.

I soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

** I want to talk about the season finale for a moment. I honestly loved it. Fabian got over Nina, Jerome and Joy got together, they stopped Ammut, and Peddie got the season finale kiss! And did anyone else notice Mick? But anyway I like how they added in that Sibuna moment. I thought it was a really great moment before it faded again.**

** I swear I was crying at that point. And even though it's over I think they wrapped it up quite nicely. So what did you guys think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Did you just not care? Did you even watch it?**

** Seriously, review and tell me your favorite moment besides that Peddie kiss. I'm sure that was your favorite since you're reading this story. Bye guys!**


	49. The Mother Daughter Talk

**I will warn you guys, the last part of this episode is kinda…well…just…you get the idea. Seriously though don't think you can't read the first part though. Actually, I think you should, but the last part is just…well…again if you read it you'll get the idea. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Patricia POV

I woke up and decided to give Mum a call. I dialed the number and waited for her to pick up. She's not very good about answering her phone. Wow, no wonder I don't get around to talking to her. She finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mum, it's Patricia." I said in my cheeriest voice. She can hardly tell Piper and I apart, let alone our voices.

"Oh, Patricia!" she said. "How've you been? Well more to the point how's that boyfriend of yours? Your sister tells me he's irresistible."

"She said that?!"

"Oh think nothing of it. But really how is everything?"

"It's good. Actually that's kinda why I called. I need to come visit you all."

"Oh yes you do your cousin, Josh, is getting married."

"Wow, really? Again?" I said disapprovingly.

She sighed. "Yes, but he thinks this one will last longer than 6 months."

I laughed. "When's the wedding?" I asked.

I heard her start shuffling through papers. "June 29th."

"Yeah, I think we'll be able to make that date."

She chuckled. "So Piper tells me you and Eddie are coming to visit her in July."

"Yeah we are."

"Going to party till you can't do it anymore, huh?"

I laughed. I guess she remembers the summers between terms. "No. _I'm_ not going to do any of that."

"Oh and why not Patricia Williamson? Your sister says you're quite the partyer."

"Mum, I don't know how to tell you this, I, uh, I'm pregnant."

The other end didn't start with silence. It didn't grow that way either. Instead, my mum of all people squealed. "Oh Patricia that's so amazing! So you and Eddie are pretty serious?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah I guess we are."

"Well good, you are 27 years old I think you need to settle down a bit."

"Thanks Mum."

"So, you both need to fly out here and keep June 29th open cause I really want to see you 2, well, 3 I guess." We both chuckled.

I heard Eddie come in with Sophie following. My mum was in the middle of some story when Eddie started kissing my shoulders and neck.

I cut her off midsentence. "Mum, I gotta go, but I'll give you a call later this week to tell you what day we're flying out there."

"Alright, bye Patricia. I love you."

"I love you too, Mum." I said. I hung up.

"How's your mom?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, she's fine. My cousin's getting married in June and since you're so eager to meet my parents we're going."

"Ok well, I'll have to check my schedule-"

"Ok, you do not have a packed schedule!" I said jokingly.

"So what do you want for breakfast? Do you want to go to that little café again?"

"Sure." I replied.

"Ok, well then I'm going to jump in the shower." He said. He was about to leave when he whispered in my ear, "You're welcome to join me."

I turned my head and looked toward him. I smirked. "Persuade me."

"I could do that," he started. He went around the couch. "Or I could do this." Before I could ask what he was doing I had already been slung over his shoulder and carried halfway down the hall.

"Eddie!" I yelled. It was too late. We were already in the bathroom. He set me down and turned on the water. "I hate you." I said jokingly. I punched his arm.

"Ow." He said jokingly. I was prepared to run and have him chase me, but I think he knows me too well. He put his arm around my waist and rammed his lips into mine. I hopped up wrapped my legs around his torso.

Things got a bit steamy after that, so I won't go into detail and just let you use your imagination.

** So I just wanted to ask you guys who's going to be watching the re-runs of Anubis season 2 on teennick? I know I will! And one more question what's your favorite season?**


	50. Sunglasses and Starbucks

Eddie POV

After our shower we got dressed and went to the little café where we planned to have breakfast. We walked in and the waitress seated us and handed us menus. I looked over the menu and decided to order what I was going to last time. A strawberry and chocolate crepe. Patricia said it's just dessert, but nothing will keep me from that crepe.

"What are you getting?" I asked Patricia.

She looked up from her menu. "An omelet." I nodded. "It's no strawberry and chocolate crepe, but…" she trailed off.

The waitress came back with our drinks and took our order. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked. "Shopping? Beach?" I asked offering suggestions.

She thought for a moment. "Let's go shopping. We said we were going to do that yesterday, so let's get around to it."

"Ok, we'll do that then."

"Do they have good shopping here?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's no Beverly Hills, but the shopping here is good for what you get."

Our food finally came out and I dug into my crepe. It was like a pancake, but different. Don't get me wrong, I know what a crepe is, but this was so amazing. It was as light as a feather. Its chocolaty goodness filling my mouth. The tang from the strawberries gave it a nice flavor.

"Don't choke." Patricia told me.

"You don't believe I can chew?" I asked her.

She shot me a look.

"Yes Mom." I said giving in. I knew what she was thinking and she's right. I should have better table manners. I wiped my mouth, hoping there wasn't chocolate on it.

It's now 3:30 and we're about done shopping. Patricia bought a new bathing suit and some boots. I on the other hand bought a new watch and a couple dress shirts. Patricia and I split up for a while and I used that time to look at engagement rings. There wasn't anything. Nothing special.

I want to get her a nice ring to show off and none of the rings were that great. When I was gonna make my way to another jewelry store I realized I shouldn't and meet up with Patricia. I met her outside the Apple store.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey,"

"What did you get?" I asked.

"I looked around for dresses to wear to the wedding, but I didn't find anything." She sounded kinda disappointed. "But I did get some sunglasses and perfume." We started walking. "What did you get?"

"Nothing. I was looking around for some stuff, but I didn't find anything I liked." I was trying to keep it kinda vague.

"What were you looking for?" she asked.

"Cologne." I replied. I just said the first thing that popped into my head.

"Why? You've got a bunch of it at home."

"Oh you know, always trying to find something new."

She smiled. She probably knew I was lying, but she wouldn't confront me about it. "I'm getting hungry," I said trying to change the subject. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Do you wanna get Starbucks?"

"Sure." I replied.

We walked into Starbucks and got in line. It wasn't that long. Only like 2 people in front of us.

"What can I get for you guys?" the woman asked when we got to the front of the line.

"Can I get a Grande Mocha Frappuccino and a Grande Iced Chi Tea Latte, please?" I asked.

She typed some stuff into the cash register and I paid. We waited for a couple minutes before we got our drinks. As we were leaving I asked, "Do you want me to carry some of your bags?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Patricia," I whined. "You look really tired."

"Eddie, I think I can carry 4 bags."

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry any of them?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine."

I just nodded and we walked to the car. Patricia wanted to drive, so who was I to stop her? On the way back I thought of what kind of ring I wanted to get her. I just thought go in and wing it, but now I realize if I want to get her something I'm going to have to actually think about it. And at this point winging it isn't working.

Maybe I should give Katie a call and get her thoughts. So far her advice has always worked for me, so why not? Plus, I haven't called her in a while anyway. When we got to the house I grabbed my things and went inside to call Katie. I dialed the number and it went to voicemail. I just hung up. She'll probably call me back tomorrow anyway.

What day do we leave anyway? Wednesday, I think. Yeah, Wednesday. Hopefully I can find something in LA. It'd be nice to have a ring before we go to that wedding.

I got on my laptop and looked at engagement rings again. Same stuff I saw yesterday.

As I was about to do some more searching I heard footsteps coming into the room. Patricia.


	51. The Fight

Eddie POV

"Eddie," Patricia said as she walked in.

I slammed the lid on my laptop before she could see anything. It would've worked if I hadn't smashed the fingers on my left hand in the process. I yelped in pain and Patricia came over and grabbed my hand.

"What happened?" she asked. Her motherly instincts are starting to come out.

"I, um," she looked at me. "I slammed my hand in the damn laptop."

"Now, why would you do that?"

"I just…" I trailed off looking for an excuse. "Didn't realize my hand was there."

I was waiting for her to believe me, but it didn't happen. Instead, she picked up my laptop and lifted the lid. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. Instead of opening the browser I had open to look at engagement rings, she opened the one where I was searching apple pie recipes.

"Why were you searching for apple pie recipes?" she asked.

"I was gonna make you an apple pie." I told her. I actually was, but not until we got back. "It was gonna be a surprise."

A look of guilt was in her eyes when I said that. I wanted to make her not feel as bad so I said, "My hand hurts really bad, so do you mind kissing it for me."

She smirked and kissed my fingers. "Does anything else hurt?"

"My lips kinda hurt too."

"Of course they do." She said as she leaned in. Our lips touched. Her lips felt so good on mine. Better than they ever have before. I pulled her closer to me. Our lips moved in perfect unison. It was like we knew exactly what the other person was going to do before we did it. And for a moment it was like I was reading her thoughts and she was reading mine. It was like heaven and Earth had aligned and everything was how it should be. Perfection. Pure perfection. My lips glided on hers and hers the same with mine.

Katie would say a kiss like that comes once in a lifetime with your soulmate. I didn't want it to end, but it did. It ended perfectly. We both just stopped at the exact same moment and looked at each other in the eyes, our lips not an inch apart. I could see the lust in her eyes. She was begging me for more.

"Patricia," I said softly.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Words cannot begin to describe how much I love you."

"I love you too." She said smiling.

I pulled her in for a kiss again, but this one didn't nearly compare to the last one. It was satisfying, though. This time, though, she pulled away.

"Eddie, I want you to tell me something and please be completely honest. Do you want this baby? Do you think we're ready?"

I wasn't expecting that. Not at all. "Why? Are you worried about finances?" I asked.

"No," she said quickly. "No. That's the last thing I'm worried about."

"Patricia," I started. "I don't know if we're ready, but I do know that I want this child." I paused. "What do you want Patricia?"

She froze. It was like she couldn't find the right words. "It's not important anymore."

"No, Patricia stop." I commanded. "Yes it is. It's very important. What do you want?"

She looked as if she might cry. Like she didn't want to tell me something. Like she was terrified she would break my heart. "You don't want it, do you?" I asked her.

She nodded trying to hold in tears. She was waiting for a response. "We'll give it up, then." I stood up to leave when Patricia stopped me.

"Eddie, stop!" she yelled and stood up to face me. "I don't want this baby any more than you do, but you can't make that decision after 2 minutes!"

"And who are you to tell me I can't?!" I snapped.

"The person carrying it!" she shot back.

"I just don't think it makes sense to keep it when there's only going to be one parent who actually wants this kid!"

Patricia POV

That sent anger all throughout my body. He was walking away when I stopped him. "Oh real mature!" I yelled. "You know you're just saying that cause your father left you!" I snapped.

He stopped. Just stopped, right there in his tracks. I couldn't believe what I just said. We never say things like that to each other. I had just hit him where it hurt. Badly. "What do you know about my father?" he asked through clenched teeth. I stayed silent.

He turned around. "What do you know about my father?" he asked again.

"Same as you!" I retorted.

Something sparked inside him. "You think this is funny? You think that I wanted him to leave? You think that I could've prevented it? You think I enjoyed going through life without a father who cared about me? Well newsflash, Patricia, this kid's life will become a living hell if we're constantly going at it like this. About whether or not you care about them. Then you know what's gonna happen? One of us will pack up and leave. Leave the other to fend for themself. If that's what you want then so be it. That's not something I'd wish on anyone, but unless we give it up that's what will happen."

"Eddie, I-" I trailed off trying to choose my next words carefully. "I just want it to be the way it was. No responsibilities no anything, just us and what we wanted."

He walked toward me. "No bullshit." He said.

I laugh-cried. "Yeah, no bullshit."

We stood silent for a moment when I broke the silence. "So what do we do?"

"Since we're both thinking about what we want we're not ready."

He was right. We weren't ready. It would've destroyed our relationship if we went through with it. "You're right." I told him.

Its times like these I'm so glad I have him.

** So yes that was the 50****th**** chapter! I just wanna talk a little bit about my contest, I still need submissions and if I don't get enough I'll just close the contest. And if I do get a decent amount of submissions I probably will adjust the prize. I haven't completely decided what I want to do yet regarding this story, so that may or may not happen.**

** On a lighter note I just want to say you guys have been amazing saying some very nice things about this story. I love you all and that's why I wanna take some of your suggestions…I want to see what ideas you guys have floating around in your heads. So PM me if you have any suggestions and check out my contest!**


	52. All I Needed To Hear

Patricia POV

I'm starving. Right now it's about 7 and I haven't had anything since we got coffee this afternoon. I turned off my laptop and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch next to Eddie. He looked up.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied.

"How's your hand?"

"Better."

"Eddie, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. About your dad, I didn't mean it."

"Patricia, think nothing of it."

We sat there for a moment looking into each other's eyes when I broke the silence. "Do you want to get some dinner or something?"

"Yeah," he replied. He closed the lid to his laptop and stood up. He looked to me and when I didn't stand up he grabbed my hands and pulled me up. We left the house and walked over to the resort. We walked around till we found a Chinese restaurant. It wasn't bad. Neither of us were saying much, though. It was rather awkward, actually. He finally broke the silence.

"How's your orange chicken?" he asked.

"Good. How's your...um" I trailed off trying to remember what he ordered. "Pork?"

"Good." He said. I got it right. Thank god. I sat in a thoughtless trance for a moment, but quickly snapped out. I was done with this. There's no reason it needs to be awkward. Why can't we just talk to each other?

"Eddie," I said. He looked up. "I did some reading this afternoon and I think that abortion is the best thing for us."

"Why do you say that?" he asked. I looked at him. He wasn't getting defensive, but asking a legitimate question.

"Because the way they do it for early pregnancies isn't invasive."

"What do they do?" he asked.

I took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't take this the wrong way. "Medication."

His face grew scared. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. "Medication?"

"Eddie," I started. "I don't want to have someone poking and prodding me just so I can have an abortion. If I wanted that, why not just give birth and give the baby up for adoption?"

He nodded. He knew I was right. He tried to choose his next words carefully. "Well, I'm not going to go through the pain and everything, so if you think that's what you want to do then I say do it."

I mouthed a "Thank you." To him. "I'll need to schedule an appointment as soon as we get back."

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

The waitress came by with the check and Eddie paid it. When we got back I told Eddie I was going to bed. I put on my pajamas and got into bed. Sleep didn't come. I found myself staring at the celling. It had been 2 hours and I hadn't even tried to sleep. I found myself worrying. About what, I don't know.

After a while Eddie came in. He tried to be quiet, probably because he thought I was asleep. What felt like 45, but was really more like 10 minutes later he crawled into bed. I waited. Just waited. I don't know what for, just something.

"Eddie?" I whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"I just want you to know I love you." I told him.

"I love you too."

I guess that's all I needed to hear because soon I dozed off and sleep finally came.


	53. The Sisters

Eddie POV

The remainder of our trip was nothing but a blur. We decided to take an early flight home on Sunday instead of Wednesday. I think we had both been there too long. We just needed to go home. It's now Tuesday and Patricia's appointment is tomorrow. I think she's really nervous. I called Katie to tell her what was going on. I didn't tell her about how I want to purpose to her yet, but that'll come soon. She and Piper are flying in tonight and I think Patricia is kinda excited to meet 'the famous Katie' as she calls her.

I was in the middle of my thoughts when the doorbell rang. I heard Emily scurry off to answer it and I made my way downstairs. Emily was blocking her face, but I knew exactly who it was. She walked through the door.

"Hey Eddie." She said to me. Emily took her bag. She went in for a hug.

"Hey Katie." I said as she hugged me. I don't know how, but Katie always gives the best hugs.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Upstairs." I told her. She started walking up the steps. "You know you can take the elevator, right?"

"Yeah, I know." She said and kept walking up the steps. Oh, Katie always is putting forth extra effort. I followed her up the steps and we made our way up to my bedroom. I opened the door and Patricia was in there on her laptop.

"Katie's here." I told her.

"Ok." She replied. She put her laptop down and was about to stand up when Katie walked in.

Patricia POV

"Hi Patricia, I'm Katie." She said walking in.

"Hi Katie." I said. She sat down on the couch next to me. Now that I look at her she doesn't look like Eddie nearly as much as Taylor did. Sure, there is some resemblance, but not much. She has dark hair and green eyes that are similar to Eddie's. She and Eddie have the same jaw, though.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need me, ok?" she said.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said softly. She pulled me in for a hug. Eddie was right when he said she gives the best hugs.

"So how _are _you?" she asked.

I sighed. "Nervous." She smiled.

"Yeah," she started. "But Eddie tells me you're a tough cookie." I blushed a little. Did he really say that? Well, if he did he's right. I heard someone walk into the room. Probably Eddie. I turned to see who it was. Piper.

"Hi Trix," she said as she went in for a hug.

"Hi Piper." I said. "Katie this is my sister, Piper."

Katie stood up and shook Piper's hand. "Wow, you 2 are like identical. If you weren't wearing different clothes I wouldn't be able to tell you apart." Katie said. Piper sat down on the other side of me.

Piper started rubbing my back and Katie grabbed my hand. They must've seen me start to get sad cause Piper said, "Hey, you're doing the right thing."

I nodded. "So what time are you going in tomorrow?" Piper asked.

"10. They said they have to run some tests and do an ultrasound and it might take a while."

Things stayed silent for a moment. It was kinda nice. Eddie broke the silence and cleared his throat. "I'm hungry, are you guys hungry?" he said quickly. "I'm gonna order a pizza. Any requests?"

"Margarita pizza for me, thanks." Piper said.

"I'll just have whatever you're having." Katie said.

"Patricia, do you want anything?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Ok," he said softly. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and left the room.

"Is he always like this at times like these?" I asked Katie.

She nodded. "But don't worry, he'll seem more comfortable when you get home tomorrow." She said. "I guess it's because he…he knows that there isn't any turning back and you won't be having any second thoughts."

I guess I kinda already knew that. He must feel pretty guilty, but I know that feeling too and it never completely goes away. But I won't hold it against him.

"Patricia, would you like either of us to go with you to your appointment tomorrow?" Katie asked.

"No, Eddie's already going with me."

"So, Piper, what do you do?" Katie asked.

"Oh, I'm a composer. I'm actually working on this one piece, would you like to hear?"

We both nodded. "If you have a piano I can play it."

"There's one downstairs." I mumbled. I led them both downstairs into the living room. When Piper saw the piano she pulled a folder out of her bag. She took some sheet music out of the folder and sat down. She started playing. It was a beautiful piece. Even Eddie can't play _that_ well.

I guess she did go to music school for a reason. When she was done Katie and I applauded. "That was beautiful." I said.

"Thanks," she started. "I'm working on more stuff, but I don't know if I'll use it."

I heard the doorbell ring and instead of hearing Emily's footsteps on the marble I heard Eddie's. I guess he doesn't want to come in and join us.

"Sounds like the pizza's here." Katie said.

"Yeah, we'd better get into the kitchen." I said.

Katie seemed to know her way around the house and went straight into the kitchen. We both got out plates and napkins. Piper wasn't totally clueless and got out the soda. Eddie came in soon after with the pizza. It was like he knew we were already in there.

We all sat down at the table and right on cue Sophie scampered in and started begging.

It was nice having the family for dinner.


	54. To Make Mornings Worse

Patricia POV

I got up early this morning and took a shower. I had the worst night ever last night. I couldn't sleep or anything. If Eddie wasn't there I think I would've cried. When I got out of the shower I dried off and put on my robe. I tried not to wake Eddie in the process. I walked downstairs to the kitchen only to find Piper and Katie having breakfast.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Piper asked.

"Twin telepathy, maybe?" I said jokingly.

I looked at what they were eating. Cereal? "You guys know that we have a chef, right?"

"Yeah." Katie replied.

"I didn't!" Piper said. "I would've ordered French toast and caviar." She said sarcastically.

We all laughed. It suddenly got quiet. "Guys," I said. "Can both of you go to my appointment today?"

"Of course we can." Katie said. "You don't have a hot date do you Piper?" she asked jokingly.

"Why do you assume I have a hot date?" she asked.

"Cause you're the only single woman here." I replied.

"Oh yeah, yeah, whatever."

It got quiet again. "But while I'm in there can one of you get me some stuff?"

"What stuff?" Piper asked.

"I'll give you a list. I was gonna have Eddie get it, but since you're coming I'll just have you get it."

"You know I will, Trix. Just give me the list and I'll get it for you." Piper said.

"Thank you. Both of you. No sisters could've been sweeter." I told them. It was true. No one could've been sweeter to me right now. "Where are my manners, do either of you want some tea?" I asked.

"Sure." They said in unison. I stood up and filled a pot with water and put it on the stove.

"What kind of tea do you want?" I asked.

"Chai tea would be lovely." Piper said.

"Chai tea is good." Katie added. I got out some glass mugs. Eddie says everything looks just a little bit better if you have something fancy to put it in. And I will admit I do like these glass mugs. I feel like ceramic mugs are just too boring.

I got out the honey and sugar too. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Eddie came into the kitchen with Sophie trailing behind. He joined us at the table. "Morning." He said.

"Morning," Everyone replied.

"Patricia, how'd you sleep?" he asked me.

"Bad." I replied.

He just stayed silent and looked at me in the eyes. I saw the guilt he was feeling. He felt horrible.

I heard the tea kettle start to whistle and broke my gaze. I was about to get it when Katie stopped me. "No, I'll get it Patricia." She stood up and walked over to the stove. She took the kettle off the stove and started pouring the water into the mugs.

"Eddie do you want any tea?" she asked.

"Yeah, please." He told her.

I heard her unwrap the tea bags and put them into the mugs. Piper stood up and put the honey and sugar on the table. She and Katie came over with the mugs and set them in front of us.

"Thank you." I said. I took my spoon and put the tea bag in the middle. Then I wrapped the string around the spoon and the tea bag. Piper did the same. Eddie and Katie just looked at us in amazement.

"What?" I asked. "We're British."

Eddie chuckled and Katie didn't really do anything.

We were almost done with our tea when Katie asked, "What time is it?" Eddie looked at the clock.

"10 to 9." He replied. Well, that set everyone off.

"Oh, I'd better get in the shower." Katie said standing up.

"Yeah, I need one too." Piper said rushing out.

"And I need to get ready." I said. We all left the kitchen and left Eddie all by himself.

"What just happened?" I heard him say.

** I realize abortion is a pretty touchy subject, so I just want to end this on a lighter note. I have the Peddie proposal scene idea and I've replayed it a million times in my head. You guys best believe your minds will be blown. I don't have it written yet, but it will be so cute, romantic, and just full of Peddieness I think you guys might cry. Ok, not cry I'm probably exaggerating, but it will be EXTREMELY cute! Are you excited yet?**


	55. Waiting Is The Hardest Part

Patricia POV

Right now we're in the waiting room. I'm too nervous. I feel like I could faint at any moment. I heard the door open and a nurse came out. She read a name off her clipboard. "Patricia Williamson." She read. I stood up and walked toward her. She led me into a room and asked me a few questions.

So, we're going to have an ultrasound to see how far along I am and then run a blood test. She led me into another room and started the ultrasound. The jelly stuff felt really cold. She put the little thing on my stomach and the baby started to appear on the monitor.

It was a little blob looking thing, but at the same time it was kinda cute. "Well, it looks like so far you're at 6 weeks." The nurse told me. "If your blood test turns out well we can go ahead with a medical abortion today."

"Ok." I said.

Eddie POV

So far she's been in there for an hour. Piper went to go pick up some stuff for her about 5 minutes ago. Katie is here with me reading a magazine. I don't think she's seen me like this since Taylor. I'm trying to keep my mind off it, but I can't. It's not physically possible for me.

"Hey," Katie said softly. "She'll be ok." She reassured.

I nodded. "Yeah I know she will."

"Ok," she said. "Well, Piper will be back soon and Patricia will be out in about an hour." She paused for a moment. "This is the right decision for both of you. You just weren't ready, and that's ok."

I inhaled. "Thanks, Katie."

She nodded and went back to her magazine. I knew I'd be here a while so I came prepared. I took out my headphones and plugged them into my phone. I put them into my ears and turned on 'Livin' On A Prayer' by Bon Jovi.

Toward the end of the song Piper walked in. She said something. I took out my headphones. "What?" I asked her.

"How much longer does Patricia have in there?" she asked.

"Probably about an hour." Katie chimed in.

"How are you two holding up cause I'm as scared as hell?" she said.

"I'm fine, Eddie?" Katie said.

"I'd feel better if I was in there." I said.

"I brought you guys a little pick me up." She said handing us coffee.

I took a drink of mine. A Caramel Frappuccino. "How did you know I liked Caramel Frappuccinos?"

"Patricia told me." Piper said. "She mentioned you have an obsession with them."

I chuckled. She's no Patricia, but she's the next best thing. "Thanks Piper." I told her.

"Don't mention it."

Patricia POV

The nurse went over the instructions with me and answered my questions. She had me sign some papers and whatever, so I just did it. She put a pill in a cup on the tray next to some water.

"Take it whenever you're ready." She said before leaving the room.

My mind raced. My entire relationship with Eddie flashed before my eyes. "Take it whenever you're ready." haunted my mind. My breathing quickened and my heart raced. Why are you nervous? Are you chicken? I needed to stop being chicken. There's nothing to be afraid of. Why can't I just do the god damn thing? Just swallow the pill and it's over.

I realized the whole life of the thing growing inside me depended on these crucial minutes. What if I decided not to take it? Would I regret it? What would Eddie say? Would I end up with the child from hell? What if I did take it? What if the press found out? Would I regret it? Do I want a baby? Is the right thing?

Do it, Patricia. You can't miss what you never had. Don't do it. This could be the best thing that's ever happened to you. Do it. Don't do it. Do it. Don't do it. Do. Don't. Do. Don't. Do. Don't. Do. Don't. Do.

I just need to start sucking it up. Ok, I'm done arguing with myself. I took the pill out of the cup and put it in my mouth. I washed it down with the water.

That's it, no going back now.


	56. A Price To Be Cuddled With

Patricia POV

I walked into the waiting room where Eddie, Katie, and Piper were waiting for me. I had the antibiotics and the second medicine in my hand along with the instructions. Eddie saw I hadn't chickened out. I went straight up to Eddie and hugged him.

"Let's go home." I said. Eddie took my hand and we got into the car.

"How do you feel?" Katie asked from the backseat.

"Nothing's started kicking in, yet, but it will when we get home. That's what the nurse thinks anyway." I told them.

After a good 15 minutes in the car we arrived at the house. I immediately went upstairs and put on sweatpants and my fuzzy socks. I was climbing into bed when everyone came up.

"When did they tell you to take the second medication?" Katie asked.

I looked at Eddie and Piper then back at Katie. "Tomorrow morning."

"How do you feel?" Eddie asked.

"A little…" I trailed off. "Dizzy. Can someone get me my antibiotics?"

"Yeah," Piper said. She took them off the table where I had set them down while Eddie got me a glass of water. I took the antibiotics and sat back.

"I got your stuff." Piper said.

"You got exactly what was on that list, right?" I asked.

"Right down to the movies." She said.

"What movies did you rent?" Katie asked.

"Titanic, Gone With the Wind, the Star Wars Movies, and 50 First Dates." I replied.

At that moment Sophie jumped onto the bed and laid on my feet. I waited for someone to say something, but they seemed to be too distracted by all Sophie's cuteness.

"So, do you guys want to watch one of these movies?" Piper asked.

"Yeah," Katie and I said in unison. Eddie just shrugged. They were mostly chick flicks, so he wasn't about to choose one of them.

"Which one do you want to watch, Patricia?" Piper asked me reaching into the bag.

"50 first dates." I told them. Piper turned on the TV and popped the DVD into the DVD player while Katie got all the furniture arranged. We all didn't want to sit on the bed, so she pushed one of the couches to my side of it. Eddie didn't seem to mind. Actually I think he kinda wanted her to do it.

"Can one of you get me a blanket, please?" I asked. Eddie stood up and got me a couple out of the closet. He literally wrapped me in them. He put his arm around me and I placed my head on his shoulder. Sophie even cuddled with me.

To be honest, it was nice being treated like this, but like everything it comes with a catch. And a quite painful one.

**Sorry it's a bit short. Ok, not a bit. Actually pretty short. My next one will be longer and you guys will see that I'm not only a HOA geek, but also a Star Wars one.**

** Love you guys!**


	57. His Girl

Patricia POV

At around 7 Katie and Piper left to get dinner. They said they'd bring Eddie and me something, so I didn't envy them too much.

"How do you feel?" Eddie kept asking me. I know he's only doing this to help me get better, but it's getting annoying hearing it every 10 minutes.

"I'm freezing." I told him. He grabbed the thermometer and took my temperature.

"101.2," he said. "Let's hope it goes down by tomorrow."

I nodded. "The nurse recommends I go on birth control."

"Why?"

"Cause I could get pregnant really easily after this." I told him.

He must've thought I looked really vulnerable. "We'll have to get you on that, then."

"Thank you."

"I'm just doing what's best. I love you and you're my girl." He said. I smiled and probably blushed a little too. I was his girl. He took my hand and rubbed his thumb on the back. We both started to lean in. He more than me. Our lips were about to meet when Piper and Katie walked in. We quickly pulled away.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked me.

"I'm freezing."

Katie went to grab some blankets out of the closet. She came back with 3. What am I going to do with 3 blankets? This isn't exactly Alaska. She wrapped me up in them and felt my forehead.

"You better take some ibuprofen." She said. Piper went to get me some water while Eddie opened the package. Piper came back and handed me the water and Eddie put the tablets in my hand. I took them and put the glass on the nightstand. I clasped my hands and Sophie buried herself in my arms. It was like she was trying to comfort me. That's what everyone's been doing for the past 6 hours, but it's nice.

After a while Piper broke the silence, "We brought you some soup." She said holding out the container.

"Thank you." I said taking it from her. "What kind is it?"

"Chicken. I read somewhere it helps with fevers and colds." Piper said giving me a spoon.

I took off the lid and started eating it. It was ok, but I like Mum's better.

Eddie POV

Piper and Katie kept trying to start a conversation, but it wasn't working. I finally spoke up. "Do you guys want to watch Star Wars?"

"I don't care." Patricia said.

"Sure." Katie said. Piper just shrugged. Patricia says she's never really been a fan of Star Wars.

It's now about midnight and we're almost done with episode III. I can be honest I never really liked the prequel. Patricia fell asleep toward the end of the second movie and Katie and Piper went out like lights at the start of this one.

Right now Obi Wan and Anakin are in the final battle. Lightsabers clashing. It's kinda like a father vs. son moment. Good vs. evil. Jedi vs. Sith. (A/N: As you can probably tell I'm a Starwars geek.)

"I have failed you Anakin, I have failed you." Obi Wan said as they were floating on a river of lava.

"I should've known the Jedi were plotting to take over." Anakin said coldly.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Obi Wan pleaded.

"From my point of view the Jedi are evil!" Anakin snapped.

"WELL THEN YOU ARE LOST!" Obi Wan yelled.

After a moment of dramatic music Anakin said, "This is the end for you, my master."

They continued to battle until Obi Wan jumped onto land. "It's over Anakin, I have the high ground." He said referring to the land.

"You underestimate my power." Anakin retorted.

"Don't try it." Obi Wan warned. But Anakin did it anyway. He jumped onto land and Obi Wan sliced his legs. He lay there moaning trying to keep himself from going into the lava while Obi Wan put away his lightsaber.

"You were the chosen one!" Obi Wan yelled. "It was said you'd destroy the Sith not join them!" He paused. "Bring balance to the Force, not darkness!"

Obi Wan started walking when Anakin yelled, "I hate you!"

Obi Wan turned around. "You were my brother Anakin. I loved you."

Anyway, Obi Wan walked away and they ended the movie with Anakin becoming Darth Vader and Obi Wan separating Luke and Leia. I looked around at everyone. Piper was stirring, slightly and Katie would probably just sleep in here. I looked at Patricia. She was out. So was Sophie. I just decided to let everyone sleep and turned off the TV.

I laid down and closed my eyes. Tomorrow wouldn't be much better.

If I'm right, it'll be worse.


	58. Strong Face, Heavy Heart

Patricia POV

I woke up and Piper, Eddie, and Katie were all talking. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning, sleepy." Eddie said. He smiled. Katie and Piper looked toward me.

"Can someone get me some water and the second medication?" I asked. "And my antibiotics."

They all stood up to do something. Piper and Katie got me my medication while Eddie got me some water. Piper and Katie gave me the pills and I took the antibiotics first. I was keeping everyone on the edge of their seats with the second medication. Everyone was looking at me with anticipation.

"I'm going to use the bathroom before I do this." I announced. They all seemed to groan, like a cliffhanger they didn't get to see.

Piper POV

My sister does not chicken out of anything! I just guess she wants to be alone so we're not all staring at her. I can't say I blame her. It must be pretty annoying having people asking you, are you ok every 10 minutes. She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

We all sat there in silence. Holding our breaths. We didn't know what to do. We all got super anxious. After what felt like a lifetime Patricia came out of the bathroom with her medication. I thought she would've taken it in the bathroom, but she didn't. She held the pill in the palm of her hand and put it in her mouth. She took a sip of water and swallowed.

She sat back. None of us knew what to think. None of us were saying anything, either. "Can you guys just leave me alone for a second?" she asked.

We all nodded and left the room. It was so hard to see my sister like this. We all waited outside the bedroom. Katie suggested we say a prayer so we did. Patricia had taught me to be strong and I can't even do it when I need to the most. I've always been more sensitive than she has, but she refused to let me cry. I broke down first. I couldn't stand to see my sister like this. Katie hugged me and let me cry. Eddie pulled both of us into a hug.

Katie POV

Piper started to cry and Eddie pulled us both into a hug. I was trying really hard to keep myself from doing the same. The only sounds heard were the sounds of weeping and breathing. I finally said, "I'll go check on her."

I went into the bedroom and closed the door behind me. Patricia was sitting there, just sitting. I didn't know whether she would cry or what she would do. I ran over and gave her a quick hug and she started crying, just like Piper.

"It's ok, it's ok." I said rubbing her back. "It will get better, honey, I promise."

"You had an abortion too?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did." I don't think she was expecting that answer.

"Can I ask what happened?"

I licked my lips. I didn't tell this to anyone who wasn't really involved. I don't think Eddie really knew. "I was 16 and," I paused. "And I was being really stupid…I still can't believe I lost it to him." I hugged her again.

"Thanks for coming, Katie." Patricia said.

"Anytime." I replied. I rubbed her back for a moment. "Do you want me to get Eddie and Piper?"

She nodded. I walked back out into the hallway. I saw Eddie shed a few tears and Piper had calmed down. "You can't cry." I told them. I was mostly talking to Eddie.

"I won't." Eddie replied.

"No you can't. You have to go in there and be her shoulder. Not her be yours." I said sternly. They needed to know. When I had mine no one except my mom was there for me and it didn't help when she would break down crying. Probably because of the cost.

Patricia POV

I wiped away my tears before everyone came in. Piper had looked like she had been crying, but she had calmed herself by now. Eddie looked like he would crack at any moment. And Katie, well, she knew what I was going through so I think it hurt her to see someone besides her like this.

"Does anyone want starbucks?" Piper asked.

Everyone looked at her with surprise. They weren't thinking about coffee, but I was the first to answer. "Sure." I figured if I said something Katie and Eddie wouldn't think she was nuts.

Eddie and Katie followed my lead with nods. Piper left the room on a starbucks run.

"How are you feeling?" Eddie asked.

"Fine." I said choking up. Ok, I've had it. I'm just going to cry until I can't anymore. Hell with being strong. I just started crying and Eddie held me. He didn't say anything. I think he was crying too. I heard Katie leave the room, but Eddie stayed. I think he realized he needed to be with me more than anywhere else.

I finally got done crying after half an hour and Piper was back. Only Eddie and I were in the room, but I knew she was back. "Did that make you feel better?" Eddie asked.

I sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, I think it did."

"Good." He said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Can you see if Piper's back?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. He stood up and left.

It's times like these I'm so glad they invented Chai Tea Lattes.


	59. Better

Patricia POV

Everything is happening that they told me would. Cramps, heavy bleeding. It sucks. Sophie hasn't left my side and neither has Katie, which is kinda surprising. I just met her on Tuesday. But at least she gets what the hell I'm going through.

Right now we're finally getting around to watching 'Gone With the Wind'.

"You are awfully kind." Scarlett said to Rhett.

"I'm not kind, I'm just tempting you. I never give anything without getting something in return, I always get paid." Rhett replied.

"If you think I'll marry you just to pay for the bonnet I won't."

"Don't flatter yourself; I'm not a marrying man." Rhett turned around and looked out the window.

"Well I won't kiss you for it either." Rhett turned back around. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in. He stopped once he saw Scarlett's face. It pleaded, "Kiss me."

He looked at her for a moment and said, "Open your eyes and look at me." Scarlett did as she was told. "No I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing, badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often by someone who knows how."

"Oh and I suppose you think you're the proper person." Scarlett retorted.

"I might be, if the right moment ever came."

"You're a conceited, black hearted vermin, Rhett Butler, and I don't know why I let you come and see me." She said as she turned around.

"I'll tell you why, Scarlett," Rhett said walking toward her. "I'm the only man who's over 16 and under 60 who's around to show you a good time."

That part always makes me laugh.

"Ok, I don't get how she gets together with him without being a gold digger." Eddie yelled.

"Shut up!" Piper, Katie, and I yelled. I love this movie too much to have it be interrupted by Eddie yelling at the TV.

We are nearing the end of the movie. Scarlett is now realizing she needs to go to Tara. This part always makes me cry. No matter what mood I'm in it does.

"Tara." She whispered. "Home. I'll go home. And I'll think of some way to get him back. After all, tomorrow is another day."

Eddie looked over and I and Katie were sniffling and blowing our noses. "What? We aren't allowed to cry at that part?" I asked.

He just shrugged. I guess he didn't want to hurt our feelings. Once the dramatic music was over and we were at the end credits everyone asked something along the lines of, "Do you need/want anything?"

"Can someone get me some ibuprofen?" I asked. My cramps really started to kick in. It hurts like hell. Piper stood up and got me some water and ibuprofen. I took it and sat back.

"You guys want to watch another movie?" Piper suggested.

"No." I said bluntly. "We've been watching movies for the last 24 hours."

"What do you want to do?" Katie asked.

"I wanna leave this room! I'm so frustrated looking at the same thing!" I yelled.

"We could move you to a different room." Eddie said. Even though I know he's just being practical, it annoys me how he can be a smart ass at times.

"Fine." I told them. I guess they weren't expecting that answer cause they exchanged looks. All of them were expecting me to be difficult cause of the looks they gave Piper.

"Ok," Eddie said. I turned to get out of bed. They all looked at me with concern. Ok I know I just had a medical procedure, but Eddie doesn't need to carry me everywhere. I stood up and felt a little weak. I think Eddie could see me quiver a little cause he was prepared to catch me.

I started making my way to the next room with Eddie trailing closely behind. Piper and Katie were going back and forth from room to room getting everything set up. By the time I got to the next room everything looked remotely similar.

I lay down and I heard a phone ring. It wasn't mine or Eddie's. Katie reached into her pocket and answered it. She left the room talking to whoever she was on the phone with. We all sat in silence. Eddie and Piper's eyes were fixed on me.

"Do I have a spider in my hair?" I asked them.

They both chuckled. "No." Piper reassured me.

Katie came back in. "Who was that?" Eddie asked.

"Jeff. He says the kids miss me." she said. Jeff's her husband, I think.

"Who's Jeff?" Piper asked.

I think she realized not everyone knew who her family was. "My husband." She replied.

Eddie POV

I thought of Natasha, Aiden, and Jaiden. I kinda miss them. Let me think, how old are those 3 now? Aiden is 6 so that would make Natasha 8 and Jaiden 4. Wow, time flies. I remember Natasha was born a couple weeks before Taylor died. We were all there. My mom, me, Katie, Jeff, and little Natasha. I still remember when the doctor came out. We were all hopeful, but we shouldn't have been.

I remember the doctor asked to see me in his office. I remember everything so vividly. _I sat down in one of the chairs. "What's going on around here around here I don't know about?" I thought._

_ He closed the door. "I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this, but your sister died at 5:30 this afternoon."_

_ I was out of breath. It was like someone punched me in the gut. I felt tears. I couldn't hear anything except a ringing in my ears. He said something, but I don't know what it was. I walked back out to the waiting room and everyone stood up. I took one look at my mother and started crying._

_ She walked over to me. "What happened?" she yelled. "Is Taylor ok?"_

_ "Sometimes my mother is clueless." I thought. "No." I said._

_ Katie started crying. She knew what had happened. When Katie breaks everyone does. She's so much braver and stronger than I am. I don't know how, but she is._

I snapped back to reality. Piper and Katie had gotten into a conversation about something. Patricia was listening intently. It must've either been pretty interesting or important.

I just decided to do my own thing and set up a little place next to Patricia. I put a library chair in front of the nightstand next to her. Piper and Katie were deep in their conversation, but Patricia got distracted when I came over. I grabbed her hand.

I sat there for a few seconds then went in to kiss her cheek. Then I whispered in her ear, "I love you."

** Hey guys! So I thought you'd be happy to know I got a few chapters written this weekend and one of which had the Peddie proposal! If you guys want to read some of what I've written (not the proposal) it'll be down here. If you guys don't want it spoiled then I don't recommend you read.**

Eddie POV

I looked over at her sketchbook, but she had it angled weirdly, so I couldn't see the drawing.

"Can I see?" I asked her, leaning over.

"No, it's not finished yet." She said pointing her sketchbook the other way.

I laughed. "If you wanted the lake to know what it looks like, I think it already does." I winked at her.

She smirked. "Oh, whatever." She said pushing my shoulder. She went back to her sketch.

She looked so focused. Like she had to get it done right now. I could watch her for hours. She occasionally looked up to see what she would draw next, or to make sure she was doing it right. Sometimes she'd have to erase something, but not very often. I think she got so frustrated with her hair that she just put it in a ponytail. It's times like these I'm so glad I don't have long hair.

She got even more frazzled when Sophie jumped up on her lap. Of course she gave in and petted her. And she says I'm a pushover when it comes to Soph. I couldn't help, but chuckle to myself.


	60. The Family

Patricia POV

It's been almost a week since my trip through hell and Eddie's nieces and nephew are going to be staying with us. I think they missed Katie too much. Eddie's excited. Apparently he hasn't seen them in a while.

Piper's leaving today and I won't see her for another month. Her flight leaves at 9 and Jeff and the kids are supposed to get here at 3. To be honest I'm kind of excited to meet Katie's kids. And Jeff.

Right now it's 7:40 and Piper's cab gets here in about 5 minutes. We're all sitting down to a nice family breakfast.

Piper checked her watch and said, "I'd better go upstairs and get my bags." She left the kitchen and headed toward the stairs. A few minutes later she came downstairs and we were all waiting at the front door.

"Bye Katie. It was really great to meet you. I hope we'll see each other again." Piper told Katie as they hugged. She moved onto Eddie. "It was so great to finally meet you. I do hope to see you two at Josh's wedding in a couple weeks." She said as they hugged.

"It's Patricia's call." He told her. She moved onto me.

"Well you have to go I've been telling Mum all about you two." She said to me. She pulled me into a hug and I laughed. The doorbell rang and she left. She waved good bye to all of us. "Love you, Trix."

"Love you too, Piper." I told her.

She closed the door and left. Till July, Sis.

It's now 2:45 and we all are now in the car going to LAX to pick everyone up from the airport. Their flight got in at 2:30, but they've got baggage and everything. We pulled up to the pickup zone. We waited for a while. I could see Eddie start to get anxious. He sighed. I feel like he was about to drive away when Katie got out of the car. Eddie looked around and got out too. I followed and saw Katie. She was hugging a little boy. I assumed it was Aiden. The second he saw Eddie his eyes lit up. Aiden ran toward him and Eddie bent over prepared to hug him. They hugged. It was a cute little uncle nephew moment. Once they were done Eddie turned his attention toward me.

"Aiden," He said as he picked Aiden up. "I want you to meet my special friend, Patricia. Can you say hi to her?"

"Hi Patricia." He said. Eddie must spend a lot of time with these kids cause he wasn't shy. He was super confident.

"Hi Aiden. It is so good to finally meet you." I said. Eddie put him down and we walked over to where Katie was.

"Uncle Eddie!" One of the girls yelled.

"Jaiden!" He said back. Jaiden, he's told me about her. He said she's 4, I think.

Eddie bent down to hug her. She was a really cute little girl. They all looked so much like Katie. Jaiden had dark hair like Katie and had Katie's jaw, which was basically Eddie's. She had blue eyes too. I don't know where she gets that cause neither Katie or Jeff have blue eyes.

Eddie turned his attention to Natasha. He didn't bend over cause she was tall enough to reach him. She was tall for most 8 year olds. I think she looked the most like Jeff. She had dark hair like Jaiden's, but she had green eyes, similar to Jeff.

"Natasha, Jaiden, this is my special friend, Patricia. Can you say hi to her?" he pretty much repeated what he said to Aiden.

"Hi." Jaiden said shyly. She smiled and blushed.

Natasha had a different reaction. She crossed her arms. Like most 8 year olds she had an attitude. "Is she your girlfriend?" she asked Eddie.

He laughed. "Yes she is."

We all went back to the house and Sophie greeted us at the front door. Natasha and Aiden came in before Jaiden, so they kinda calmed her down. That all changed when Jaiden came in. She walked in and when Sophie saw her it was love at first sight.

Sophie ran over and wanted to be petted. I don't think Jaiden knew what to do so she screamed. I took matters into my own hands and knelt down. I picked up Sophie and held her for a moment. "She loves kids. Would you like to pet her, Jaiden?" I asked.

She nodded and held out her hand. Sophie licked it and Jaiden laughed. She started petting her head. They both seemed to relax and I put Sophie down to help everyone with the luggage.

I walked out to the car and everything seemed to be inside. I went back in.

"What do you guys want to do first?" Eddie asked the kids.

"Swimming!" Aiden yelled.

"Ok, we'll go swimming first. What do you want to do Natasha?" he asked her.

"Play basketball."

"Alright. Jaiden, what do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "Ok," Eddie started. "Why don't you three go get on your swimsuits and we'll go swimming."

They all nodded and ran upstairs. I felt kinda bad for Jaiden. She could hardly make her way up the stairs. Katie and Jeff followed. "We'll meet you two down there." Katie said. She continued walking up the steps.

I leaned my head on Eddie's shoulder and he put his arm around my waist. "You did well with Jaiden just now." He said into my hair.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. I pulled him upstairs to the bedroom so we could get changed. I put on the bikini I had gotten in Maui. It's black and strapless. I really hate tan lines.

"Eddie come on!" I yelled.

I tapped my foot. "I'm going down with or without you." I told him.

He came out of the bathroom. "I'm ready."

We went outside. "How is it that it takes you longer than me?" I teased.

"Just high maintenance, I guess."

We got to the pool. Katie and everyone were already there. I looked around. It seemed like all of them knew how to swim. Eddie put down his stuff and headed toward the pool until I stopped him.

"Eddie," I said. He turned around and I held out the sunscreen. He walked back and started putting some on.

He smiled. "You know," he started. "I'd rather have a massage from your magic hands."

I giggled. "Yeah, I'm sure you would." I walked toward the pool. Aiden seemed to be having fun on the diving board and Jaiden stuck close to Katie. I looked toward Natasha. She was racing with Jeff.

They're a great bunch. I like them all. Even though I've only known them for 20 minutes and I've only had a conversation with Jaiden.

I'd be happy to be their aunt.


	61. 200 For Champagne?

Eddie POV

Everyone had a good time at the pool. Everyone's getting dried off now so we can go and play basketball. Natasha loves that sport. I'm pretty sure she got that from me. When Katie lived down here I babysat occasionally and took her to Laker's games. Plus she's tall, so that'll give her an advantage.

"You going to play basketball with us?" I asked Patricia.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"No reason." I said pulling basketball shorts out of one of the drawers. Patricia came in brushing her hair.

"Ok, I have no love for the game, but I can play it." She said while I put on my shorts.

"I'm sure you can." I said sarcastically.

"Ok, well since you don't believe me then let's make a bet."

I thought for a moment. "Ok. Fine, if I win you watch the entire Laker's game with me tomorrow night."

"Alright." She started. "And if you lose we go out to dinner and you skip the game."

"You're on." I told her. We shook hands and went downstairs. I was so gonna beat her at this.

It's been half an hour of pure torture. So far I'm losing. Really badly. I underestimated her. I didn't think she'd be that good, but I was dead wrong. We decided to go down 45 minutes early so we could have our bet and I wish I hadn't made it right now. I'm losing by 10.

I never played basketball as a kid, and I thought she hadn't either. She just told me right now she was on a basketball team before she went to boarding school.

"So you want to give up now?" she asked.

"If it means not having to go through this brutal torture, then yes."

"Ok," she started. "So where are we going to dinner tomorrow?"

"You pick." I told her.

She thought for a moment. "Fuddruckers."

"Really?" I asked, displeased.

"Unless you want to take me somewhere where you have to dress up in a monkey suit, make a reservation, and pay for a 200 dollar bottle of Champagne then be my guest."

"I'd rather do that. To be honest I never really liked that place."

"What?" she asked. "Ok, how can you be a true American when you don't like Fuddruckers?"

"I just don't like it because it's too damn loud and there's always this one annoying family in there."

"Ok, fine." She started. She was giving in. "We can go to your fine dining and get your 200 dollar Champagne."

Ok, I'm a Leo and I like to 'wine and dine' myself. Plus, I can afford to do that so it makes it better.

Best of all, I'm dining with Patricia. The love of my life and future fiancée.


	62. The Nervous Wreck

Patricia POV

It's been about a month and a half since I got my abortion and I couldn't be happier. So, it turns out Piper has a business trip the week we were supposed to fly out and now we can't go to the Rivera. I'm not too disappointed, though cause Eddie's taking me up to Lake Tahoe for a few days.

I feel like I've been on WAY too many vacations, but hopefully this won't be yet another trip through hell. And instead of flying we're driving. At least it's only like 9 hours and it'll be totally worth it because Lake Tahoe is super gorgeous.

Eddie POV

We leave for Lake Tahoe in less than 12 hours (we're leaving at 7) and I have nothing packed. I feel like a procrastinator. Anyway, let me fill you in on what happened in England. It's been 2 weeks since the almost wedding of Josh and his fiancée. I managed to find a ring before we went to England and asked Patricia's father. Of course he said yes. And I told Katie and Piper. They're both happy for me. That is, if she says yes.

I've been a nervous wreck for the past couple of days. That's why I don't have anything packed. I've been carrying the ring everywhere waiting for the perfect moment, but nothing's come yet. At least she doesn't remember what happened in Maui, so it'll be a surprise.

Yeah, I'd better get packing. I grabbed my suitcase from the closet and opened it. I packed everything. Wow, and in under 10 minutes. Good. I looked at the time and it was almost 9. I heard the door open. Patricia came in and collapsed on the bed.

"You ok?" I asked.

She sat up. "Yeah, just tired."

"Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time to sleep in the car tomorrow."

Patricia POV

The alarm clock went off. We're leaving today. Fun, a 9 hour car ride. I guess it's better than a 9 hour plane ride, though. I shut off the alarm and sat up. 5 am, fun time to wake up. I looked to Eddie. He was sleeping like a baby.

"Eddie." I whispered. Nothing. I sparked an idea. I kissed his cheek then slowly made my way to his lips. He was awake before I got there, but I didn't care cause when I did we were making out.

After 5 minutes of passion we put our foreheads against each other. "Morning, Beautiful." He said out of breath.

"Morning." I replied. I got out of bed. I needed to get going. I filled a glass of water and turned to my already packed bag. I started digging around for my birth control. Oh, did I mention that? I'm on birth control now. I found it and took it.

I went into the bathroom and started to get ready. This would be a long day.

So we've been in the car for 7 and a half hours and I'm starving. I know I've only got another half hour until we get to the hotel, but the last time we stopped was for lunch. At least we'll have only an hour to drive tomorrow. Thank god for that. I looked at Sophie. Don't act so surprised, we took her on our last trip. She was trying to look out the window.

She's still too small. I hoisted her up and she rested her front paws on the ledge hoping for balance. She started wagging her tail. After a while she got a little bored and sat down on my lap. I looked to Eddie. His eyes were fixed on the road. I took one of his hands off the steering wheel and held it.

I turned on the radio with my free hand. Some Nights by Fun came on. I changed the station. God, I hate that song. Hold It Against Me by Brittany Spears. It wasn't much better, but I kept it on anyway.

Eddie POV

Brittany Spears came on. Soon after she started playing with my fingers. _If I said I want your body now, Would you hold it against me? 'Cause, you feel like paradise, And I need a vacation tonight So, if I said I want your body now, Would you hold it against me?_

Should I feel concerned? I asked her about sex the other day and she said she wasn't ready. Anyway, I'm better at home. And she knows it too.

I don't know. Just another boring car ride.


	63. Her Bark's Worse Than Her Bite

Eddie POV

After an hour of driving today we're finally at a cabin at Lake Tahoe. It was a nice drive, and we have a cabin on the lake. I think Patricia will enjoy it. Patricia and I unpacked about an hour ago and we're sitting on the porch right now. She's sketching the scenery. She says she's just attempting to, but she's a really good artist. I don't think she even knew it until about 2 weeks ago when she was asked to draw a bowl of fruit (don't ask.).

I looked over at her sketchbook, but she had it angled weirdly, so I couldn't see the drawing.

"Can I see?" I asked her, leaning over.

"No, it's not finished yet." She said pointing her sketchbook the other way.

I laughed. "If you wanted the lake to know what it looks like, I think it already does." I winked at her.

She smirked. "Oh, whatever." She said pushing my shoulder. She went back to her sketch.

She looked so focused. Like she had to get it done right now. I could watch her for hours. She occasionally looked up to see what she would draw next, or to make sure she was doing it right. Sometimes she'd have to erase something, but not very often. I think she got so frustrated with her hair that she just put it in a ponytail. It's times like these I'm so glad I don't have long hair.

She got even more frazzled when Sophie jumped up on her lap. Of course she gave in and petted her. And she says I'm a pushover when it comes to Soph. I couldn't help, but chuckle to myself. This was….the…perfect….moment.

"Patricia?"

She looked up. "Yeah?"

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. I stared into her eyes for a moment, lost in them. I just wanted to embrace her. She was so beautiful.

"Will you-" I was cut off by Sophie barking at a squirrel. Right in our ears. Patricia scolded her. The moment was ruined. I couldn't pop the question. Not just yet. Sophie ruined it.

Well at least this moment's ruled out as the perfect moment.

**Ok, before you start rioting because this was WAY too short, let's not forget there's a ring with Patricia's name on it.**


	64. Sleepless In Tahoe

**By the way guys the **_**italics**_** are the dreams and the regular print is reality.**

Patricia POV

I went to bed early tonight. It's tiring sketching Lake Tahoe. It takes a lot out of you. I was dozing off when Eddie came in.

_I was in the kitchen, at home when the doorbell rang. Eddie and I were eating breakfast when he ran to answer it. I followed. Why didn't he just let Emily answer it? He opened the door and hot girl was standing there. I'm talking big breasted, shorts way too short, shirt cut way too low, platinum blonde, golden skin kind of hot._

_ He got wide eyed. I couldn't see it, but you could just tell. "Don't worry, she's just here to fix the sink in the bedroom."_

_ Yeah, ok. He led her upstairs when the doorbell rang again. This time I answered it. This time it was pretty much the same thing, except she was a brunette._

_ "I'm here to see Eddie Miller." She said in her dumb blonde tone._

_ Eddie came running downstairs, just like he did for the other one._

_ "She's here to fix the cable in the bedroom." Eddie said. He led her upstairs. Alright. I swear if that doorbell rings one more time there'll be hell to pay. It rang again. I answered it and pretty much the same person was standing there, except red hair._

_ "What are you here to fix?" I asked her._

_ "The bed in the bedroom, darling." Eddie said coming downstairs. He led her upstairs._

_ After about 10 minutes of contemplating going up, there was a deal breaker. I heard a loud bang coming from upstairs. I made my way upstairs and walked down the hallway when I heard a loud moan._

_ Should I go in there? I heard another. I opened the door, but couldn't get through the doorway. I looked down. I must've gained 600 pounds in the matter of half a second. I was upset and horrified with what I had to look at._

_ "Tell me you love me, Eddie!" I kept yelling. He didn't even notice. It was like he couldn't hear me. I felt tears on my cheeks. I couldn't breathe._

_ "Just tell me you love me." I said under my breath. That's my sex god they're with. I guess, was. Was my sex god._

_ He wasn't mine anymore._

Eddie was shaking me. "What happened?" I asked him.

"You were crying."

I checked. My cheeks were kind of wet. I was also out of breath.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

He cared. He really cared. "Yeah." I hugged him and stroked the back of his neck with my fingers. "Just promise me you won't leave me."

"Where would you get an insane idea like that?" He asked.

"Nowhere." I said. I just don't want him to worry. He could have anyone else, but he doesn't. He could, but he doesn't. He only wants me. He cares. He really cares.

Eddie POV

Must be a pretty terrifying dream to be crying. I don't know. And where would she get the idea I'd ever leave her? I think I've made it clear she's the only one I want. After her little episode I drifted to sleep.

_I was in Vegas. I was at a bar, drowning my sorrows in alcohol. It was some run down old place. Patricia had just dumped me. She made it pretty clear who she wants to be with. Why would it not surprise me if she became a prostitute? I thought we loved each other. I guess I was wrong. I heard the door open, but I didn't pay attention. Whoever it was ordered a margarita. It was a familiar voice. I looked to see who it was._

_ I couldn't see her face. She turned her head toward me. I still didn't recognize her. She started to notice me staring._

_ "Eddie?" She asked._

_ "Have we met?"_

_ "Yeah. At Anubis House. I'm Joy." Joy. Joy. Now I remember her. She's the one who stormed out and made it really awkward for the 5 minutes Patricia was gone._

_ "Now I remember you. How's your baby?" I asked._

_ She got a little sad. "I wouldn't know. I gave it up for adoption." She took a sip of her drink. "How's Patricia?"_

_ "I wouldn't know. She just dumped me 20 minutes ago."_

_ "Oh, I'm sorry."_

_ I nodded, not wanting to talk about it. We sat in silence for a moment._

_ "Do you wanna get out of here?" She asked. I knew what she was referring to and became wide eyed. "Not like that, just as friends."_

_ I chuckled. "Sure." We left the bar and walked down the street. There were drunks, gangs, and homeless people. Joy didn't react. She must've been used to this. Some people heckled Joy. She must have a reputation or something._

_ "You get this all the time?" I asked._

_ "Yeah. Pay no attention." We kept walking. "So where are you staying?"_

_ "The Mirage."_

_ "That's nice. I got thrown out of there once." I looked at her, shocked._

_ "I'm joking. Sometimes friends joke."_

_ "Yeah, ok." I heard something from behind. Like someone was following us. I just kept walking, but whoever it was didn't stop. I turned around._

_ "Either of you start yelling and you're dead." He said showing us a gun. I wanted to yell so badly, but I stayed silent. He turned his attention toward Joy. "What do we have here?" He said his voice raspy. He scanned her. "A prostitute."_

_ We all stayed silent for a moment. I think it was to see if we would run or scream. "How about giving me a freebee?"_

_ "Never."_

_ "Fine. I like them feisty, anyway." He said before he grabbed her. She struggled and eventually screamed. I didn't have time to react. It was a wonder he hadn't pulled the trigger yet. I spoke too soon. 3 seconds later I had a bullet in my gut._

I woke up. Patricia didn't wake me; I just woke up on my own. I looked around. I was breathing deeply. I didn't know what to do. It was the middle of the night and I didn't have a clock on the nightstand. I got out of bed and put my robe on. I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I sat down at the dining table.

Why would I be dreaming something like that? I never have dreams like that. And why would I be dreaming about Joy? I don't know. I ran my fingers through my hair. I tapped my fingers on the table. I noticed something at the end of the table. I looked up. There stood Patricia.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked.

"No. I had the most awful nightmare."

She nodded. "I think this mountain air is doing something to us."

"You're probably right." She sat down. "Patricia?"

"Hmm?"

I'm going to propose to her. Now's the moment. I felt around my robe pockets. No ring. Not now. If I don't have the ring I can't do it. Ok, back-up plan.

"I hope you know I love you."

"Yeah, I do." She told me. "And I love you too."

We walked back to bed. My proposal has been sabotaged twice. Once because of my own carelessness.

I will propose to her this weekend if it's the last thing I do.


	65. Breakfast And A Show

Patricia POV

I woke up and Eddie was on the phone, already dressed. He seemed angry. He hung up a few moments after I came in.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My agent." He said. Agent my ass. He was not on the phone with his agent. He never yells or seems angry when he's on the phone with his agent. I wanna know what's going on and I wanna know now, but before I could say anything he insisted I get dressed so we could go to breakfast.

I just did as I was told and we drove to the resort. There were only a few restaurants in the hotel and none of them were open, so we settled on a coffee shop.

Eddie POV

The waitress handed us menus. I looked it over. I wasn't that hungry. I was too anxious. I was planning something. I was planning for some of the waiters and waitresses to put together a song to sing to her. That's how I'm gonna propose. I checked my watch. I want it to be done in exactly 3 minutes. I started to get a little antsy. I checked to make sure I got the ring. Good, I have it.

The waitress came by and took our orders. I checked the time again. 1 minute. I have to propose to my girlfriend in 1 minute. I started to move my toes in my shoes. I know if I start tapping my fingers Patricia will identify it as a sign of nervousness. I started sweating. I could just feel it. I saw a group of waiters and waitress come toward our table. This is it.

They would be here in a matter of 5 seconds. 4..3..2..1. Instead of coming to our table they went to the table next to ours where a man and woman were sitting. They sang the song and the woman was so surprised.

"Yes I will!" She yelled. The man looked like he was caught off guard.

"What?" He asked. The woman was too excited. She went up to him and placed a gigantic smackeroo on his lips. That's supposed to be me and Patricia! How dare they mess it up!

I looked at Patricia. She looked perfectly content watching the little show. The show they were supposed to be putting on for HER! I'm upset. I'm more than upset. I'm outraged! It's a wonder there's not steam coming out of my ears! I spent a good 15 minutes on the phone with these guys explaining what they had to do and how much they'd get paid. And who we'd be.

Patricia leaned over to the people. "Congratulations." She told them.

"Thanks!" The woman said cheerfully. The man didn't seem all that thrilled.

I really will propose to her if it's the last thing I ever do.

We got back and Patricia focused on finishing her sketch. While she was outside sketching I stayed inside, pacing around the living room worrying about if there'll be any time to propose to her. I've got a beautiful ring in my pocket right now and it's not on her finger yet.

I looked out the sliding glass doors. She was in the zone right now and there's no way she'd come in now. I took the ring out of my pocket and opened the box. The ring is an emerald cut blue diamond. There's two silver bands going around it. Both are diamond encrusted, to a point. It's also diamond encrusted around the blue diamond. It was a deep, rich blue color. Not the ugly shade of blue.

I put the ring away; paranoid Patricia would walk in at any moment. I continued pacing. What would I do? I can't exactly take her back and have the same thing done. I want it to be special, and at least a little bit original. If I have the same thing done she won't think it's original.

I'm out of ideas. I've waited for the perfect moment. I've tried to have some kind of cute proposal they have in the movies, but I don't want to try that again. I don't know what else there is. I guess I could go back to the perfect moment thing, but I don't know if I'll get that in while we're up here.

I just decided to let myself rest and stop stressing. We've still got 2 more days up here, so don't worry about it too much. If tomorrow comes and you haven't done it yet, then yeah, worry. But for now, just relax. I grabbed a pitcher of lemonade and a couple glasses and went outside.

I set it down on the table and Patricia looked up.

"Lemonade?" I offered.

"Please." She said. I poured her a glass and set it down where she could reach it.

I sat down and watched her. I could watch her for hours. I held Sophie so she couldn't get distracted again. I just decided she needs a little break. Hell with distractions. I pretty much am one. I walked over and partially sat down in her chair. She put her sketch down and I scooted her onto my lap.

"What are you doing?" She asked, grinning.

"I thought you needed a little break."

"Oh really?" We both started leaning in and the gap was sealed. I stopped and looked at her. She looked at me, thinking something was wrong.

"Patricia?"

"What?" She whispered.

"I just wanted to know if-" I was cut off by her cell phone. THIS COULD ONLY HAPPEN TO ME! I give up. I officially give up. The universe obviously doesn't want me to propose to her. I may as well just take the ring back now. Wait, calm down. The universe just ruled that out as not the perfect moment.

I took a deep breath. If she's on the phone with anyone but Piper I'll be upset. I know how much she loves her sister, even though she doesn't really show it.

"I love you too." Patricia said, on the phone. She hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"Piper. She wanted to know how this trip was going." Thank god I don't have to kill someone. If it was anyone else I wouldn't be too happy.

"How's her trip?"

"She said it's ok. Nothing to tell."

I just sat back. No more questions.

Now's the time to panic.


	66. Four Little Words

Eddie POV

We went to dinner and I spent the entire time worrying if I'll pop the question. Right now we're pretty much sitting around the cabin.

"You know what we should do?" Patricia asked. She came into the living room in sweatpants, uggs, and one of my sweatshirts. Wow, she changes fast.

"What?"

"We should start a campfire and make s'mores."

"Ok. You track down the fire wood and I'll track down the food and my pajamas."

I walked into the bedroom and put on my pajama pants and a t shirt. I looked around for another sweatshirt, but I didn't find one. The only other jacket I brought is my leather jacket. I just decided to go without one.

I was about to leave when I remembered the ring. I rummaged through my jeans pockets and got out the ring. I stuffed it into my pocket and walked into the kitchen. I got out the graham crackers, chocolate, marshmallows, whipped cream, and hot chocolate mix.

I put some water on the stove when Patricia came in.

"The fire's started."

I nodded. "What are you makin'?" She asked.

"Hot chocolate." I said. The water started to boil and I took it off the stove. I poured the water into glasses and mixed in the cocoa. Patricia had already taken out the s'more ingredients. I put the whipped cream in the mugs and walked out onto the deck.

It was such a nice night. Patricia had already had everything set up. There was a hammock by the fire pit, but she had set a table by it and brought out some blankets. I can honestly say we could've slept out here if we wanted.

I put everything down and pulled out a marshmallow. I put it on a stick and sat next to Patricia. She was probably halfway done with roasting her first one.

Patricia POV

He pulled me closer to him. It was nice. Plus my marshmallow was done, so bonus. I stood up and got the crackers and chocolate. I turned my marshmallow into a s'more and sat back down.

I could see Eddie start to get kind of impatient. You can't rush marshmallow roasting. Unless, you want it burnt.

"How do you make roasting marshmallows go faster?" He asked.

I laughed. "You don't."

"Oh yeah?" He asked. Where was he going with this? Instead of getting it a golden color, like normal people, he just stuck it in the flames. He pulled it out and blew out the fire to reveal a black marshmallow.

"Eddie, when you want a chicken or turkey roasted you don't light it on fire and call it good. It takes time."

He put together his s'more. "Yeah ok."

We were out there for hours. It was probably around 1 am right now. We're sitting in the hammock all bundled up, dozing off a little.

Eddie POV

I checked to make sure the ring was in my pocket. Thank god. It's there. I pulled it out, but kept it hidden in my hand. She had her head buried in my chest. I kissed her head.

"Patricia?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know I love you and I'll be everything you ever need. Patricia Williamson, will you marry me?"

She was caught off guard. She sat up and looked at me. I held up the ring. She just stared at it for a moment. She had tears in her eyes. She looked back at me. "Seriously?" she said in shock.

"Yes." I said smiling.

She nodded. "I thought you'd never ask." Our lips met. Finally! No interruptions, no anything. This is exactly what I wanted it to be.

We pulled away and I grabbed her left and slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too."

**Did that brighten up your Wednesday? I think it did. I've been waiting forever to post that. So,…..what did you think?**

** While I have your attention I won't be able to post Friday because my family is going to my sister's graduation and I can't bring my laptop. Should I just post 2 tomorrow? Or would you guys rather wait and see what's going to go down tomorrow and Monday instead of tomorrow and Friday?**


	67. Back Into The Swing Of Things

** Just putting this out there guys, this chapter is more of a filler chapter and kinda M rated, more or less. You guys may have different ideas of what M rated is, but just saying.**

Patricia POV

I woke up this morning in Eddie's arms and looked around the room. Everything from last night came back to me. I had gotten proposed to. I smiled at the thought and I didn't believe myself. I had to look on my left hand to see if it was true. To see if it was a dream. I looked and it wasn't a dream. It was completely real.

I looked at Eddie. It looked like he hadn't moved since he carried me in here. He still had a little smirk on his face. I smiled to myself. He was so cute. Like a little puppy. Speaking of, where's Sophie?

I got out of Eddie's grasp and walked into the living room. There she was, sleeping on the couch. She was so cute. I sat down and turned on the tv. I saw her eyes open.

"Hi puppy." I said in my puppy voice. I picked her up and put her on my lap. She started wagging her tail. I just sat there and petted her. While I was watching her I got a glimpse of my ring. I didn't get to really see it yesterday because it was so dark outside.

It's beautiful. Honestly, the diamond looked black yesterday, so I'm glad it's not. And anyway who would want an engagement ring with a black diamond? I know I have an edgy style, but I certainly won't settle for something at tacky as that.

Eddie does have good taste. I heard some noise in the bedroom. Eddie must be awake. I rubbed my eyes. I still was a bit groggy. I heard the bedroom door open and footsteps come toward me. I still didn't take my eyes off my ring, though.

"You like it, don't you?" A voice said from behind. There he was. My fiancé. "Cause if you don't I can take it back."

"Don't take it back. I love it." I said. "I was just admiring it."

He smirked a little. I think he felt a little silly.

"So did you really mean what you said last night?" He asked.

"What did I say?"

"About how you thought I'd never ask."

"When the waiters and waitresses sang to the wrong table I saw you get a little angry, so I kinda figured."

He nodded. He knew I was right. "Plus how you kept trying to ask me stuff, but we got interrupted kinda gave it away too."

"But were you surprised, anyway?"

I smirked. "Yes." I leaned in and he filled in the gap. Neither of us pulled away, so we kept kissing. It wasn't one of those cutesy make outs that good girls have. No, this was full blown, passionate, tongue sex. And it was heating up fast. (A/N: This is what happens when I listen to Bruno Mars perform 'Locked Out of Heaven')

I leaned forward and he laid down. He adjusted himself, so I would be more comfortable. We kissed for a minute or 2 longer when he moved onto my jaw and neck. I haven't felt this sensation in a long time. It felt so good. He nipped at my collar bone. I guess I'll have a hickey there later. I held him closer to me.

He looked up at me to make sure it was ok. I gave him a small nod and ran my fingers through his hair. I waited for him to do something. He started messing with my sweatshirt. Wow, I didn't realize I'd worn it to bed. He struggled to get it off.

I laughed. "Let me do it." I pulled the sweatshirt over my head and threw it to the side. Our lips met again.

This time I broke the kiss. I sat up a little and ran my hand over his chest. He just laid there in a little daze. I could feel his 6 pack through his shirt. I wanted it off so bad so I could look at them.

I gripped the bottom of the t shirt and slid it over his head. I started kissing his chest. I heard a soft moan. He ran his fingers through my hair.

Eddie POV

We haven't done this in a while. I'm happy she's getting back into it, though.

Patricia Wil-. Patricia MILLER is back.


	68. Secretive Mothers

** Ok guys, I realize I've skipped ahead quite a lot, but I'm making a goal of ending it at chapter 75. Let's see if I can do it.**

Eddie POV

It's been 6 months since I proposed and it's now a week before the wedding. My mom is staying with us along with Katie, her kids, and Piper. Patricia's parents are flying in on Wednesday along with Jeff and the rehearsal dinner is Thursday so we're having this big party. My friends want to take me out on Friday for a bachelor party or something stupid like that. I don't know.

Patricia, Katie, Piper, my mom, Natasha, and Jaiden are going to Patricia's dress fitting this afternoon while I take Aiden to get fitted for his tux. Plus, I have to get fitted for mine anyway.

"But I don't want to!" Aiden yelled. He and Katie were arguing over whether he had to wear a tux or not.

"Uncle Eddie wants you to wear a tux. You're wearing a tux!" Katie said sternly. I don't understand Aiden never acts up like this.

"But I don't wanna!" Aiden shot back.

"Aiden Michael Lawrence I will not tolerate this behavior!" Katie yelled. When Katie starts using full names she means business.

Aiden stopped arguing after that. I think he was scared straight. I went to my bedroom. I just need to get away from everything. I'm not used to this many people in one house. Plus when you add in Patricia's parents it's going to be a hell of a week.

I walked into the bedroom and sat down. I heard Patricia in the shower. It's only 11:30 and we don't have to be at the tux place till 2. May as well take him out to lunch or something. I sighed. It'll be so nice when the wedding finally comes. No more annoying relatives. Don't get me wrong I love everyone under this roof, but I think I've had enough of them all. Except Patricia. She's the only exception.

I asked her if she wants to go on a honeymoon because we've been traveling so much. We went to her friends' Mara and Jerome's wedding in September. We went to Maui in June and Tahoe in July. She said no to the honeymoon, but I'm taking her somewhere anyway. Kyoto. I went there once in 10th grade. I know I didn't really listen to anything the tour guide said cause I failed that class. Although I do remember how great it was. Patricia will love it.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting my thoughts. "Come in." I said. Amber came in with a bunch of papers. She's staying with us too and being out wedding planner.

"Where's Patricia?" She asked.

"In the shower, why?"

"You guys haven't decided on the song we're going to play while you guys have your slow dance."

The fuck? What the hell is she talking about? "What?"

"Yeah right here." She handed me a paper and pointed to an empty space. "Any thoughts?"

"I don't know, Amber, just play something."

"No!" She whined. "You guys have to pick something! It has to be special not just any old song!" She sighed viciously. "You know nothing about weddings."

"I'll give Patricia the message."

"If you two don't pick something I will." Amber said. She left the room. Wow, I didn't realize there was so much to this wedding stuff.

I left the room and as I walked down the hallway I heard my mom yelling at someone. I assumed she was on the phone and ignored it. She's kind of short fused anyway. I went downstairs to see what everyone was up to.

Piper was in the living room working on some music and Katie was brushing Jaiden's hair. Who knows where Natasha and Aiden were off to? Sophie stood patiently waiting for Katie to be done brushing Jaiden's hair. She and Jaiden have been like best friends. It's pretty cute.

My mom came into the kitchen super pissed off. She opened the fridge and slammed it shut.

"You ok?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yeah, why?" She looked like she'd been crying; she always shields her face when she has.

"You just…" I stopped myself. I remember how defensive she used to get when I pointed something like that out. "Nothing."

She went back to whatever she was doing and left. I looked to Katie and exchanged looks.

"Something's not right." Katie said. She put Jaiden's hair in a ponytail. "I'll go talk to her." She set Jaiden down and went to talk to Mom.

"Uncle Eddie," Jaiden said. I knelt down. "What's going on with Grandma?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I don't know, honey. I don't know." I picked her up and she held onto my jacket.

Jaiden POV

He took me upstairs and knocked on a door. "Patricia," Uncle Eddie started. "I'm coming in and I've got Jaiden with me." He went in and set me on the bed. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've been in here. It's pretty nice. I looked around and spotted a mirror. I looked into it. Mommy does a good job with my hair.

Patricia was in the bathroom putting on make-up, or something like that. Uncle Eddie went in there and started talking to her about Grandma in a hushed tone. It's weird; no one thinks you're in the room so they say whatever it is they want. I don't plan to tell anyone, though. Daddy says if someone is talking about someone who isn't in the room don't repeat anything said. I just do it. I don't want to risk getting punished.

Why did he take me in here, anyway? They both came out of the bathroom and Patricia put on a jacket. I don't get it; it's not cold in here. I just shrugged.

"And who was she talking to?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember her talking to anyone like that when I was a kid."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it." Patricia told Eddie. Seriously, what are they talking about?

I'll find out soon enough.


	69. I Hate Dancing

Patricia POV

We went to my dress fitting. Amber of course was there to make sure they got the right dress. I dubbed her as my wedding planner. She talked to me about the certain 'wedding song' or whatever the hell it was. I wasn't really paying attention. She also talked to me about 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a sixpence in her shoe'. She already had the sixpence worked out, but she needed me to pick the other 4 things.

The new thing is going to be the dress and the blue item the ring, but everything else I have no idea. I think I might have to pull out my lucky anklet. It's just a plain silver chain with a little purple bead on it. My dress reaches the floor, so it's not like anyone's gonna see it. Amber also said I need to pick out a bouquet to throw and a garter for Eddie. I honestly don't know why they throw them. The bouquet I understand, but the garter, really?

"Ok Patricia you need to go with me to the florist and look at the centerpieces. We also need to pick out a garter. And what are you going to use for the something old and something borrowed?" Amber asked.

"I think I'm going to use my lucky anklet. Piper do you have anything I can borrow?"

"I might have a hair clip somewhere." She replied. We're in the car going to drop off Piper, Katie, and the kids. Natasha and Jaiden tried on their flower girl outfits while we were there and Piper and Amber their bridesmaids dresses. Every other one of my bridesmaids are coming into town tomorrow and getting fitted for them. I, on the other hand, won't be there because Amber needs me to pick out a garter. We're going to be at the florists all afternoon.

My maid of honor is Piper, of course, and Eddie's best man is his friend, Ben. I've only met him once. He's British, so that'll be interesting. (A/N: Yes, it's Ben from the show, a.k.a. Benji.) Eddie's friends are taking him out Friday night for a bachelor party and Piper and Katie are doing something for me.

We dropped everyone off and Amber drove me to the florist. We went inside and they showed me a bunch of bouquets. I picked one out for myself. It had red roses and little rhinestones. I picked out the ones for the bridesmaids too. They're white orchids to go with their purple dresses. Everyone will love them. Amber took me to look at centerpieces. After at least 10 minutes of arguing we found a compromise. We found a water goblet lookin' thing with pink rose petals and a white candle in it. It's better than the one Amber wanted.

She looked at her clipboard to see if there was anything else we needed. I looked at it too.

_Brides Dress: Check; __get Patricia fitted_

_ Bridesmaids Dresses: Check; get __Piper__, Nina, Mara, and __Amber__ fitted_

_ Flower Girl Dresses: Check; Pick up Thursday afternoon; __get Natasha and Jaiden fitted_

_ Centerpieces: Check_

_ Bouquets: Check_; _Pick up 3:00 Saturday_

_ Caterer: Check_

_ D.J.: Check; Give him song list_

_ Song List: In progress; pick out first dance song_

_ Seating Chart: Check_

_ Tuxedos: Check; __get groomsmen fitted_

_ Menu: Check_

_ Venue: Check_

_ Wedding Photographer: Check; Get pictures taken Friday at 2:00_

Believe it or not the list goes on.

"Amber, I think I've had enough for today." I told her.

"Ok, well I better get home and get my beauty rest anyway." She said. I giggled. Classic Amber. We got in the car and went back to the house. We walked in and Sophie greeted us at the door. I walked into the kitchen. Eddie was already there.

"Hey," I said pulling a soda out of the fridge. I opened it and I was about to take a sip when Amber walked in.

"NO! NO! YOU CANNOT AND WILL NOT DRINK SODA OR CAFFIENE THIS WEEK!" She took it out of my hand. She sat down. "I need you two to pick out a first dance song and I've got a whole list of options." She gave Eddie a copy.

"Chasing Cars?" He asked. He kept looking at the list. "This is stupid." He handed it back to Amber.

"No it's not! Look, I can't pick you guys have to. It has to be special."

Piper walked in. "What are you guys talkin' about?" She asked.

"Their first dance as husband and wife." Amber said.

Piper gasped. "You HAVE to do All I Ask of You from Phantom of the Opera."

Eddie and I exchanged looks. "No." We said in unison.

"No, what?" Katie asked.

"The first dance." Amber replied.

"You guys have to do Bless This Broken Road by Rascal Flatts! The perfect song!"

"I hate country." Eddie said.

"Seconded." I replied.

"Let me see this stupid list!" I told Amber. I took it out of her hands. I looked it over.

_A Thousand Years- Christina Perri_

_ Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol_

_ I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz_

_ Enchanted- Taylor Swift_

_ There You Are- Martina McBride_

_ Here, There, and Everywhere- The Beatles_

_ Unchained Melody- The Righteous Brothers_

That's all I read. I crumbled it up. "Amber, all these songs suck!" I told her. I threw it to the ground.

"Fine, let's brainstorm some ideas." We went into the living room. We all sat down.

"Traditional or new?"

"Traditional." Eddie said. Amber looked to me.

"Traditional is good." I said. Amber crossed some items off her clipboard.

"Male or female artist?"

"Male." Eddie and I said in unison. Amber crossed a few more items off her clipboard. After a few minutes of nonstop questions Amber came up with a conclusion.

"La Vie En Rose by Louis Armstrong." Eddie and I exchanged looks.

"Sure." I said. Eddie gave a hesitant nod. I think he had something else in mind.

"Great!" Amber said. She wrote it down on her clipboard. "I can now give the song list to the D.J." She announced.

Thank got that painful process is over.


	70. Afraid Of Fabian

Patricia POV

My parents have been in town for 24 hours and they're driving me crazy! Mostly Mum, though. She started complaining how she didn't get to go with me to pick out my dress or at least go to the fitting. I'm surprised I haven't gone F bomb on her yet. I'm so close. So close! Eddie and I have our rehearsal for the wedding today and then we're having a little party sort of thing. It's kinda like a rehearsal dinner, but not.

Jeff got into town yesterday and so did all of my bridesmaids and their husbands. Alfie also. He's staying with us. It sounds to me like he and Amber are pretty serious. Nina, Fabian, and their kids are staying with us too. If this house wasn't as big as it is I think I would've gone insane by now.

"Aaron Rutter you get back here!" Nina yelled to her 2 year old. The terrible 2's. Lovely. Who knows what happened this time?

Nina and Fabian have 4 kids. Aria's 6, Ashley's 4, and Aaron's 2. Nina literally just gave birth to their youngest, Amber who's at 3 months. Not literally, but you get the picture. I'm pretty sure Aiden has a little bit of a crush on Aria. I'm also sure Aaron has a crush on Jaiden. It's cute, he follows her everywhere. Except now. Right now Nina's trying to get him into the bathtub. It's only a few hours before the rehearsal and Nina's trying to get everyone situated.

Aaron was winning at the little race until Fabian came along. I'm pretty sure Aaron's just a little afraid of Fabian. He picked him up and carried him upstairs. "I'll take care of this, Nina." Fabian told her.

Nina went back to nursing Amber. "Patricia, do you know where Aria and Ashley are?"

"Yeah, they're with Katie. She and Piper are doing the girls' hair."

She started burping Amber. "So, what's it like," I started. "To have, you know, kids?"

"Stressful." She said. "But I love it."

I smiled. I wasn't expecting that. "Oh did Mara tell you?" She asked.

Tell me? Tell me what? "What?" I asked.

"She's pregnant." My eyes widened.

"Really? How far along is she?"

"About 2 months. She really wanted to tell everyone after the wedding, so don't say I said anything."

"I don't intend to." I told her.

We stood in silence for a moment and Amber walked in. "What time is it?" Amber asked.

I looked at the clock. "3. Why?"

"Shit! We have to be at the church at 4!" She practically yelled.

"Amber, I would prefer you don't curse in front of my daughter." Nina said.

"Oh, Nina, it's not like she'll repeat it." Amber scampered off. She backtracked and said, "You do know it takes us half an hour to get there, right?"

"Damn!" Nina said. She handed me Amber and ran upstairs. I looked at Amber. She has dark hair like Fabian's and Nina's eyes. She definitely has Nina's nose. I looked at her for a while before I walked upstairs. I was very careful. The last thing I wanted to do was drop Nina and Fabian's precious baby.

I made it up the steps and knocked on the door of Nina and Fabian's room. Fabian opened it.

"I have Amber right here." I said handing her to him.

"Oh thanks. So what time are we going to be heading to the church?"

"3:30."

He checked his watch. "Damn!" He slammed the door.

I walked down the hall to mine and Eddie's room. "Eddie?" I called. He came in behind me.

"What?"

"Please tell me you're ready to go to the rehearsal."

"Yeah, I'm ready. We need to leave at 3:30, right?"

"Ok good you're caught up."

"I think we might need to make an announcement over the intercom."

"Can you do it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So what time are all the guests going to be here?"

"7. Mara and Jerome are meeting us at the church, right?"

"Yeah." I replied.

One eternity later we were done with the rehearsal in the church and it's now 6:45. It's like a cocktail party, except without the alcohol. Cocktail party attire, better said. I'm wearing a black strapless cocktail dress with a gold necklace and belt. (A/N: Basically what she wore to the masked ball in season 2, simply put.)

I walked downstairs. Eddie was wearing a black suit, purple shirt, and black tie. (A/N: Let's just say everyone was in the attire they were in during the masked ball.) I linked arms with him. "Are we the first ones down?" I asked.

"No. Surprisingly Amber's ready." We walked into the kitchen and all the appetizers and what have you were on trays. Eddie reached for one and I slapped his hand.

"Later." I scolded.

"Yes, Mom." He joked.

"Yes Mom what?" Eddie's mum said. She walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing." Eddie replied.

Eddie POV

Mom seems anxious. I don't know why but she is.

"You ok, Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" That's her cover story. She always says that when there's something wrong.

"Mom, if there's something wrong you need to tell me or Katie."

"Nothing's wrong, dear. Why would you assume that?"

She always calls me dear when she's upset. Always. "Ok now I know something's wrong." I told her.

The doorbell rang. "Let's talk about this later." She said. She walked toward the front door.

I smell a rat.


	71. He Was Probably Born Sweet

Eddie POV

It's about an hour into the party and everyone's here. It's nice seeing my other relatives. I've had to introduce most of them to Patricia, but that's ok I don't really mind. I knew there would be a lot of that anyway.

I'm still worried about my mom. I know something's wrong when she acts like this. I told Katie and she said she'd keep an eye on her. I don't know if I should be worried or not. That's the thing, I really don't know. Patricia was called over by Amber to do something. I grabbed 2 champagnes off of a tray and walked over. They were talking to some old guy. Fun.

"Hey," I greeted. Patricia turned around.

"Hey," She took one of the champagnes. "Eddie this is my-" She was cut off by my mother.

"Eddie, I really need you to come meet some people." She said.

"Mom, I'm kind of in the middle of something." I said through clenched teeth hoping she would take the hint.

"It's urgent." She pulled me away while Patricia kept talking to whoever it was. She took me over to my two cousins who I hadn't seen in at least 10 years.

"Jordan, Doug, haven't seen you in years." I said trying to be polite. I shook both of their hands.

"Yeah, so who's the lucky gal?" Jordan asked. He always gives me a hard time.

I looked over. "She's right over there. I'll bring her over." I said. I walked over to Patricia and took her arm. She wrapped up her conversation. "Patricia these are my cousins Jordan and Doug."

She smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She shook both of their hands.

"So you're British?" Doug asked.

"Always." She said proudly. I swear if they start mocking her there'll be hell to pay. Not from me, Patricia. She hates it when people mock her nationality.

"You're the first one I've met so far today." Doug said. "And might I add you're a pretty one at that."

"Oh well thank you-" Patricia started.

I started pulling her away. "Well we'll see you two later." I said. They were practically hitting on her. They know I'm marrying her in less than 48 hours. She went back over to who she was talking to earlier before I interrupted. Amber and Nina were still talking to him.

"Eddie," She started. "This is my old headmaster from high school, Eric Sweet. Mr. Sweet this is my fiancé, Eddie."

I shook his hand.

Katie POV

Who is Eddie shaking hands with? I recognize him, but I don't know from where. I eyed him. I've definitely seen that face before.

"Hey, Mom," I said. "Who's that talking to Eddie?" She looked toward them.

"Why do you assume I know?"

"Cause you'd only say that if you knew. Mom, what's going on?"

She hesitated. "I would tell you if I could, but not here and not now."

"Mom you are going to tell me if it's the last thing you do!" I whisper yelled. I hate to threaten her, but it has to be done.

She sighed. "Get your brother." She walked off and I walked over to Eddie.

"Do you guys mind if I borrow my little brother for just one second?" I asked politely.

It was followed by nods. I grabbed Eddie's arm and he wrapped up his conversation.

"Nice to meet you, Eric." He said. Eric? Eric? I've heard that name before. It was my… No, it can't be. It's not possible. He left when I was 5. It can't be him. I pulled Eddie into the room where my mother was.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked.

Eddie POV

Katie crossed her arms. She was mad. I saw my mother grow nervous. What's going on around here I don't know about?

"What's going on?" I asked.

My mom took a deep breath. "Eddie, you had a nice conversation with Eric, right?"

"Yeah? Why? Have you met him?"

She nodded. "Yes." She started. "Edison, Katherine," Oh no. She only uses our full names when she wants to tell us something important. "Eric Sweet is your father."

My stomach dropped. I couldn't feel my legs. I could feel tears. I felt my face get hot. I felt a pounding in my head. I clenched my fists.

"Can someone get him please?" I asked trying to keep as calm as possible.

"Eddie do you want to-"

"NOW!" I yelled. I haven't yelled at Katie since we were kids. She scurried off. I wanted to just go f bomb on this guy. Who does he think he is, coming into my home 2 days before my wedding and telling me he's my father? Where does he get the nerve to do this?

Katie came back. "You wanted to see me?" Someone asked. I turned around. He knew. He knew I was his son. He knew exactly who he was talking to. He didn't just figure it out.

I heard someone weeping. I turned to see who it was. Katie. She was in my mom's arms. She remembered. I could already tell. This was so painful for her. I'm glad I don't remember.

"Close the door." I demanded. Eric did as he was told. "You already know who I am, so why do I have to make that introduction?"

"Edison," He started. I stared him down. I'm surprised there weren't two holes in his jacket by now. "I'm sorry-"

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY!" I roared. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE THE COURAGE TO STAY, YOU COWARD. NOW YOU SHOW UP 2 DAYS BEFORE MY WEDDING AND BRING BACK EVERY SINGLE THREAD OF PAIN YOU CAUSED US." He put us through hell. He deserves to hear this, now.

I heard more weeping. The first thing I've heard besides my own yelling. I crossed my arms. I just froze. I had thought of what I wanted to say if I ever met him, but I had forgotten all of it. I just said the first thing that came into my head, "YOU SCARED US FOR LIFE. I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT." That was me keeping my temper under control. There would've been more if I didn't have guests. I took a step toward him. I towered over him. He looked vulnerable. "GET OUT." I said in a low tone.

He scurried out of the room. It's a wonder his legs didn't turn to jelly. I left Katie and Mom alone. I just need to be by myself right now. I walked to my study and looked out the window. It was storming. I let a few tears roll down my face until I heard someone come in. "If it's Eric I don't want to hear it."

"No," a voice said. I looked toward them. Patricia. Thank god. She was playing with her clutch. She walked toward me. "What happened? I heard a lot of yelling."

I stayed silent and she walked around the desk. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I can't say no to that. It's like she knows.

"I just met my father."

"Oh, Eddie." She said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I let a few tears slide down my face. She wiped them off with her thumbs.

"If you need to talk I'm always here." She said softly.

"Good."

We stood in silence for a moment. "Do you want to be left alone?"

"No." We both sat down in the desk chair. I held her close to me. She stroked the back of my neck. "Why are you so good to me?" I asked. I was nearly choking up.

She laughed remembering the very same question she had asked me a few months before. "Because I love you." Same answer. I pressed my forehead against hers going in for a kiss. Our lips met.

It wasn't a once in a lifetime kiss, but it was beautiful.


	72. The Bridal Shower

Piper POV

Katie and I are planning a surprise bridal shower for Patricia this afternoon. So far we've convinced her we're just going to have a drink and do some shopping, so she'll be so surprised when she walks in and finds she has a bridal shower waiting for her. Everyone who's staying with us is coming and a few other people. Mostly cousins and aunts, but whatever. It'll be fun.

Katie and I went shopping with Mara and Nina when Amber took Patricia to look at arrangements. Katie got her a cashmere blanket. She says they're practical and she still uses the one she got for her bridal shower, but I don't see it. Mara got her tickets for "Wicked". Nina got her champagne glasses. Boring. I already know Eddie has a whole collection of them.

Me? I got her lingerie. C'mon someone has to do it and I think I'm the only one who knows her size cause oh yeah they're my measurements too! I checked the time. We've still got a couple hours. Amber, Nina, and Mara are going down there to get everything set up soon. They're also taking Katie and my gifts. I sighed and got out some nail polish. I'm going to be waiting around for a while anyway.

I painted them a cute sea green color to match my top. I checked the time again. They should be leaving soon. I left my room and tracked down Katie. She was downstairs getting the decorations and gifts in the car.

"Go upstairs and don't let Patricia come down for anything in the world!" She told me. I walked back inside when she added, "Don't let her open any windows or go out onto any balconies."

I walked upstairs. "Patricia!" I called. "Patricia!" I started to panic a little. Where could she be? "Patricia!"

"What's all the yelling about?" I whipped around. "I could hear you from the back patio."

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't realize it echoed so much."

"So, what do you want?" She asked.

"I just…" You're trapped. If you were a little more prepared you might think of something. "Wanted to know if you'd be ready by 5."

"Yeah."

Katie POV

It's almost time for the party. Everyone's here except Patricia and Piper. Piper had the cover story that I was meeting them here. She's pretty good at coming up with them actually.

Anyway, we're having the party at Amber's which is a giant pink mansion. She gets money somewhere. We're having the actual party in the backyard cause it's so nice out this time of year in California, but the whole downstairs is decorated. Mostly pink and white balloons and flowers, but Patricia will be surprised. Piper's going to blindfold her so she won't know where they're going.

We set up the chairs in a circle under a tree so we could unwrap gifts and share stories and whatever else we wanted to do. We've got all the gifts stacked in a pile on the table by the snacks. We've also got cake, cupcakes (for the non-plate people), punch, champagne, and sparkling cider. Amber's told me there's going to be a pregnant woman at this so I want to have some non-alcoholic options.

"They're coming!" Nina whisper yelled.

I gathered everyone up and we got in the middle of the circle of chairs. I heard the clacking of Patricia's heels come closer and I put my finger to my lips.

"Just walk a little further." Piper said. Patricia did as she was told. "STOP!" Piper yelled. "Ok take off your blindfold."

She took off the blindfold and we all yelled, "SURPRISE!" at the top of our lungs. She smiled and I walked over.

"Did you two do all this?" She asked.

"We had a little help from Amber." I told her. She hugged both of us.

"Thank you." She walked over to Amber. "Thanks Ams." She said hugging her. "Thank you all for coming."

A servant of Amber's came over with a tray of champagne. Everyone grabbed one except Mara. Everyone had a toast and we all sat down in the chairs. During the confusion I walked over to her with some cider.

"Here," I said handing her the cider. "It's sparkling cider. I didn't think you'd want to announce it now."

Mara smiled. "Thank you." I know she'd hate to take the spotlight off Patricia, so I kept quiet and sat down.

"So," I started. "Now we all need to introduce ourselves. Say your name, what school you go to or your occupation, where you live, and how long you've known the bride and/or groom. Piper why don't you start?"

"Ok, well I'm Piper and I'm Patricia's twin sister and I write film scores. I live in Monte Carlo and I've known Patricia my whole life and I've known Eddie for about 7 months now." She sat down. My turn.

"Hi, I'm Katie. I'm a stay-at-home-mom and I live in San Francisco, California. I've known Eddie ever since he was born and I've known Patricia for about 7 months now, but I couldn't get Eddie to shut up about her so when we met it's like we already knew each other."

I saw Patricia laugh at that last part. I sat back down.

Mara stood up. "Hi, I'm Mara. I live in London, England and I'm a midwife. I've known Patricia for about 14 years now and I've known Eddie for about 8 months." She sat down.

To make a long story short everyone went around in a circle and we all introduced ourselves. We're now opening presents. Patricia's mom got her scented candles and massage oils. Mom got her a picture frame. Kinda basic, but she doesn't know Patricia that well yet. Amber's present was the 3rd to be opened so if I'm right she'll be the next to be pregnant. Have you heard the superstitions? I didn't say anything. I think she'd have lovely children.

She got Patricia a movie night basket complete with popcorn buckets, a six pack of soda, candy, and the movies 'Back to the Future' and 'Jurassic Park'. She didn't go too overboard.

I counted the number of ribbons and bows she broke on the gifts and so far it's 3. 3 kids Patricia. Since you're at 3 why don't you just go for 4 while you're at it?

Oh there she goes again. She broke another. 4 kids. She and Eddie will be busy, busy, busy with 4 kids. I smiled to myself. 4 kids. Wow. She's gonna have her hands full. Still, 4 kids! 4 nieces and/or nephews. Exciting!

She finished opening her presents and we went on to the cake. Amber knows good bakers. It was Butter Pecan, Patricia's favorite according to Piper. It's pretty good, believe it or not. I didn't think I'd like it all that well.

Wonder how Eddie's bachelor party's going.

**Hey guys! So I won't be writing a bachelor party because I have no idea what goes on in one, plus I kinda wanted to do a day of the wedding thing anyway. 4 more chapters guys!**


	73. The Day Life Changes

Patricia POV

I woke up and realized what day it was. This is it. The day I'm marrying Eddie. I looked to his side of the bed. Nothing, except a rose and a note on his side of the bed.

_I can't wait to marry you!_

_ Eddie_

I smiled and Amber came in. She was carrying a video camera, talking into it. "So we have 10 hours until the wedding of Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller and as you can expect the household is buzzing with excitement this morning. Now I'm here with the bride herself." She turned the camera toward me. "How are you feeling this morning, Patricia?"

I was trying to cover myself with blankets. I was practically naked. "Amber, get out!" I yelled.

Amber turned the camera on herself again. "She's getting more nervous by the minute."

"Get out!" I yelled again. I pushed her out and slammed the door. I don't want to be shown on camera in just a nightgown. I went into the bathroom and showered. I needed it more than I thought I did. When I was done I dried my hair and got into clothes. I pretty much got ready before I went down to breakfast. When I got there everyone wasn't at the kitchen table, they were in the dining room.

Aiden was chasing Aria around the table and Jaiden and Ashley were freaking out. Katie was yelling at Aiden to stop chasing Aria and Nina was spoon-feeding Amber. Natasha was covering her ears due to all the yelling. Amber was videotaping everything and Mara and Jerome were trying to eat their breakfast in peace. Something tells me Jerome's not looking forward to this sort of life. Fabian came in with Aaron slung over his shoulder. Aaron was throwing a temper-tantrum. When Aiden came running past Fabian stopped him.

"Go sit down and eat your breakfast." Fabian told him. Aiden obeyed. Fabian can be threatening if he wants to. I think he's about had enough. "Aria you too." Aria did the same. Fabian sat down next to Nina. "Morning," He kissed her on the cheek. He put Aaron down in a chair. He had calmed himself to the point where he wasn't so red-faced anymore.

Everything was still pretty loud. I grabbed a plate and dished up, but instead of sitting down I walked out and took it onto the patio. It was a lot nicer out there.

I sat and ate my breakfast while I admired the garden. When I was finished I took my plate inside. I went in the study to see if Eddie was there. Sure enough he was.

"Hey," I said.

He looked away from the window. "Hey," He replied. He looked back to the window. He was in deep thought. I walked over and leaned on the edge of the desk.

"You ok?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yeah," He was unsure. He didn't know what to think. I started fiddling with my necklace.

"Still thinking about Eric?" I asked.

He nodded. "It's just, why would he come now? Right before our wedding?"

"Maybe he just wanted to see his only son get married."

He swallowed and turned around. "Yeah, but I don't want to think about that right now." He smiled a little. "Just think in a few hours we'll be married."

I smiled at the thought. It was nice to think about that. "Should we make an appearance?" I said referring to the household.

"Sure." He said. I put my hand on his shoulder pulling him in for a kiss.

"There you are!" A voice said. I looked to the source. Amber. "C'mon we have to go to the nail salon and get French Mani Pedis!" She walked over and pulled me out of the room.

Before she closed the door I managed to get out, "We'll continue this later."

She pulled me into the car where all the other girls were. This is it. Off to the spa and then to get ready for my wedding.

**By the way guys I'm not going to be putting Patricia's wedding dress description in there because I figure all of you would have different ideas of what Patricia's dress would look like. Plus, I couldn't find any good designs. I figure it just works out better like this.**


	74. The Wedding

Patricia POV

I put on my dress in the back room of the church. My hair's already done in a low bun. Piper lent me a jeweled hair clip and she put the comb part of the veil in the bun. Piper's now glossing up my lips. I'm starting to get a bit nervous, although I'd never admit it. There was a knock at the door and Amber opened it. I looked to see who it was.

"My babies are growing up!" Mum had tears in her eyes. I smiled. Dad was with her.

"Is it time?" Piper asked.

"No, you've still got about 15 more minutes." Mum said. She wiped away her forming tears with the tissue she already had in hand. "Well, I'll see you later then." She said. She hugged me then left the room.

"I'll be in in about 10 minutes." Dad said. He left the room too.

"Oh, Patricia, do you have the sixpence in your shoe?" Amber asked. "And the garter?"

"Yeah, both of them." I said.

"Good." She replied. I looked at myself in the mirror. I haven't felt like this, ever. I felt so beautiful and flawless and pure, like no one had ever touched me. It was nice. I took a deep breath. "I'm getting married." I said under my breath. I smiled to myself in the mirror. Oh my god, I'm getting married!

I took a few more slow breaths, but my heart wouldn't stop racing with excitement. "Are you ready, Patricia?" Someone asked. Piper.

"Has it been 15 minutes already?" I asked.

"Yeah." Dad was already here.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm ready." I said. Amber handed my bouquet and I grabbed my Dad's arm.

"You nervous?" Dad asked.

"Very."

"Just focus on Eddie." He said. Eddie. Eddie. I can do that. The groomsmen came in and linked arms with the bridesmaids. They walked down the hall and down the aisle. When Aiden walked out with the rings I started getting Eddie's picture in my head. When Jaiden walked out being out flower girl I thought I might faint.

Picture Eddie, picture Eddie. I heard my music and everyone stand. I could almost picture them all. Eddie, Eddie. Dad and I started walking and I kept my eyes fixed on him. He's the only reason you're here. Who gives a fuck if you embarrass yourself? That's the reason you're walking this planet. To make mistakes and learn from them. I was already at the altar. My arm was still linked to Dad's.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"Her mother and I do." Dad replied.

"Be seated." The priest said. Dad kissed my cheek and sat down. I handed my bouquet to Piper and joined hands with Eddie. The priest went on and on about things that no one ever really listens to. I just want to skip ahead to the 'I do's'.

"Do you Eddie Miller, take Patricia, to be your wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do." He replied.

"And do you Patricia Williamson, take Eddie, to be your wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse., for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?" He said once again.

"I do." I replied.

"May I have the rings, please?" Ben gave him the rings. The priest handed me Eddie's ring.

"Patricia, repeat after me. With this ring I the wed."

"With this ring I the wed." I slipped the ring on his finger.

"Eddie repeat after me. With this ring I the wed."

"With this ring I the wed." He slipped the ring on my finger.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Eddie pulled me in and through everything the claps, the cheers, the whistles I could only hear the 'I do' repeating itself in my head. We pulled away and faced the audience.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Miller."


	75. The Reception

Patricia POV

Everyone started to get the toasts started. First was Ben and a few other people. I heard someone tap their champagne glass and I turned my head in that direction. Piper was making a toast.

"About 2 months before Patricia met Eddie, she had just gotten through a nasty breakup. She called me up and said she was done with love, pretty much." Everyone stayed silent while she paused. "But then, she called me in January and said she had a date. When I asked her with whom she squealed and said Eddie Miller." Everyone laughed. "That reminded me of a quote I had read years ago. If you stop looking for something it'll turn up in an instant." She sniffled. " I love you, Trix, and when I saw you two at a different wedding, recently, I thought, 'you really are perfect for each other' and they are. They really are...to the bride and groom." He said lifting her glass. Everyone else followed.

After a few speeches it was time for the father/daughter dance. The song 'I loved her first' started and my father and I went onto the dance floor.

"Nervousness gone?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I'm so proud of the woman you've become." He paused. "It felt like just yesterday I was changing your diaper." He said.

"Dad!" I said, embarrassed.

"I just want you to be my little girl again."

"I'll always be your little girl." I said.

"I hope so." He replied. "I just can't let you go yet."

"That makes 2 of us." I said. I just took someone else's last name. I guess I already kinda let go.

The song started ending. "I love you, Patricia."

"I love you too, Dad." I said. The song ended and we hugged. Eddie took my hand and they started 'La Vie En Rose' by Louis Armstrong. The beginning was just a trumpet solo, nothing all that interesting.

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

_When you kiss me, heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

_And when you speak, angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seem to turn_

_Into love songs_

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La vie en rose_

Eddie started singing, softly to me. He pressed his forehead against mine. "Have I told you how beautiful you look, yet?" He asked.

"Can you tell me again?" I asked.

"You look so beautiful. It's a wonder I haven't taken you home yet."

"There'll be plenty of time for that." I said. He smirked.

"I know." He said. "Especially cause Kyoto is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm taking you on a honeymoon."

"I thought I said no."

"Too late." He said jokingly. "Amber's already got out stuff packed and our plane leaves at midnight."

I smiled. "I'm kinda glad you surprised me with a honeymoon."

"I thought you might be." He said.

He leaned in and kissed me. It was one of those kisses where you can just feel the magic around you.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We're at the hotel in Kyoto. It's an amazing city. We've been here for 3 days now and it's great. I do love it here. Eddie and I had a great night last night. Amber loaded my suitcase with lingerie, so I thought I'd better use it. I looked over at Eddie. He was laying there, watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." We laid there for a minute looking into each other's eyes.

"Eddie,"

"Yes, Mrs. Miller?"

I laughed a little. I had thought long and hard about this subject before, but I didn't think I'd drop the bomb on him until after we were married. "I want kids. 4 of them." I said.

He let out a smirk. "We'd better get on that then." He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower and turned my focus towards him. Our lips met and I held him close. He picked me up and I snaked my legs around his torso.

As he stepped into the shower I saw something in my mind's eye. It was a little girl. Probably about 2. She had caramel hair and olive skin. Her eyes were a blue-green color, like mine. Her hair was stick straight. She was adorable. My vision went back to Eddie. I looked at his face. She looked a lot like him. I smirked to myself.

I see a child in my near future.

**So, that's it. You guys have been amazing throughout this whole experience and I just wanna say thank you for that. Also I've gotten a lot of requests to do a sequel and I have a lot of projects right now, so if I do one it'll probably be in more like July or August. And if the demand for it is high.**

** Now that I can finally click the 'completed' button on this story is overwhelming. Some of you have been reviewing this from the very beginning (you know who you are) and I just want to say it's a new experience to be writing something like this.**

** So, thanks for reading, reviewing, and keeping this story going. I love you all.**

** There's new stuff coming too, so keep your eye out for that. But, all in all give yourself a little round of applause, cause you deserve it.**

** Thanks, guys! I hope you'll keep reading.**


	76. Epilogue

**I know I said I was done, but I threw this together. Still don't know if I'm going to do a sequel, so we'll see. Anyway, enjoy!**

Patricia POV

Eddie and I have been married for 10 years today. Tonight's out 10 year anniversary and we're dumping our kids (all 4 of them) with Katie and Jeff. None of our kids really look like me, though. Eddie says they do, but I don't see it.

Our first born is Rachel Maddie Miller, who's 9. She has Eddie's hair color and his olive skin. I'm so happy she didn't get my fair, burns so easily in the sun it's not even funny skin. She's relatively tall for a 9 year old and strangely she has my green eyes. They don't even look remotely similar to Eddie's, so that's how I know they didn't give us the wrong kid at the hospital. Eddie treats her like his little princess. He doesn't spoil her as much as he'd like to, (which I know he would if he could) but I let him.

Our next kid is Chad Tristan Miller, who's 8. He looks a lot like Rachel, actually. He has olive skin and Eddie's hair color, but he has my nose. And Rachel decided the other day that he has my feet too. She said we both have the same rounded big toe, but whatever. I guess it's nice to know my kids take after in 1 or 2 ways.

Our 2nd to last is Alex Jackson Miller, who is 7. He mostly tries to bug Rachel, for reasons I'll never understand. He looks the most like me, though. Sure, he has Eddie's hair color, but he got my fair skin, which he isn't too happy about. Whenever we go to the beach Chad, Rachel, and Taylor only have to go with a light coat of sunscreen, but he has to go with at least 10 pounds of it on at once.

And finally we have our youngest, Taylor Piper Miller. She's 6 and she doesn't look anything like me. When we brought her home Piper asked if we had the right kid. Thank god she was joking. Eddie and I decided to name her after our sisters, which was fine with me. She's like Eddie's 2nd little princess and it hasn't gone to her head yet, which is good. It went to Rachel's head when she was about her age, but she eventually grew out of it. Mostly because we got her straightened out, but whatever.

"Rachel, Taylor get down here!" I yelled. It echoed throughout the foyer.

They both came running down the stairs. It's a wonder they didn't trip. "What took you so long?" I asked. "Chad and Alex are already in the car."

"Taylor took my hairbrush!" Rachel said as we walked into the garage.

"I did not I just wanted to get Sophie's hair untangled!" Taylor replied.

"You brushed the dog?!" Rachel yelled. They both got in the car.

"Taylor don't take Rachel's stuff anymore." I told her, firmly. I started driving. "Does everyone have their seatbelts on?" I asked.

I got a variety of nod's and yes's. I drove to Katie and Jeff's house. They moved back to L.A. about 3 years ago. I pulled into the driveway and everyone got their things out of the car. We went to the door and Alex rang the doorbell. Jaiden opened the door.

"Hey," She said.

Everyone went inside. "Hey," I replied. "How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Good." Katie came from the hallway.

"Hey you!" She said.

"Hey,"

"So," She started. "What's Eddie planning for you tonight?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. He said wait for the most romantic night of my life, so we'll see."

"Well I will see you tomorrow, not too early of course." She teased.

"Oh, whatever." I said. "So I'll pick them up about 11."

"Yeah."

"Alright," I said. "Bye kids be good for Uncle Jeff and Aunt Katie." I told them. I started walking toward my car and heard the door close. I drove home and went upstairs. Sophie was exactly how I had left her. Sprawled out in the middle of the hallway. I walked past her and went into my bedroom. I laid out the dress I was going to wear. A strapless purple dress with a black sash and black pumps. I went into the bathroom and took a long shower. I've got a lot of time to kill.

When I got out of the shower it was 5 and Eddie said to meet him downstairs at 7. What am I going to do for 2 hours? I dried my hair and painted my nails black to match my dress. I probably still had about an hour. I re-did my makeup and curled my hair. I looked at the time again. I still had about half an hour.

I guess I could watch a little TV before I put on my dress. I turned it on and the kids had it set to Nickelodeon. I changed it to the Food Network. I watched a few minutes of Chopped. Nothing too interesting. I checked the time again and put on my dress. I put on my shoes and took a look at myself in the mirror.

I walked down the hall and down the stairs. I looked around. I found a trail of rose petals. I followed them. They led me onto the back patio where Eddie awaited.

"Hey," I said.

He walked toward me and put his hands on my hips. "Hey beautiful." He leaned in and kissed me. He led me over to the table and we both sat down. Emily brought over a plate of pasta. I smirked knowing his idea.

"Oh c'mon Patricia, you know you want to." He said. He handed me a fork and I took it.

**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After a few laughs and getting the same noodle Emily brought out the dessert. It was chocolate soufflé and delicious. Emily also brought out a wine to go with it. It was the wine Eddie's grandfather left him in his will. According to Eddie it's one of the rarest and most expensive bottles in the world.

I went wide eyed. "Do you really want to drink this now?" I asked.

"Of course I do." He poured it into wine glasses. He laughed slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing it's just," He paused. "My grandfather probably spent his whole life waiting for an occasion special enough to open this bottle and I'm sharing it with you on our 10th anniversary."

Our glasses clinked and we both took a sip. We both swallowed. "Happy anniversary, Eddie."

"Happy anniversary, Yacker."

He played with the stem of his glass. "And I have something for you."

"Oh you didn't have to get me anything-" Before I could finish he pulled a box out of his pocket. I looked at it for a moment not sure what to say. He put the box in my hands and I read the stamp printed on the leather.

_Tiffany and Co._

I opened it and inside was a necklace. It had a silver chain with a teardrop shaped Amethyst gemstone. "It's beautiful. Thank you." I said. I took the necklace out of the box and handed it to Eddie. "Will you put it on me?" I asked.

I turned and lifted up my hair. I heard Eddie fasten the clasp and I turned again. "And I got you something too." I said. I pulled out a box that looked similar to his out of my clutch. I handed it to him.

He looked at it for a moment. Before he opened it he made eye contact with me and said, "Thank you." He opened it. He grew wide eyed. He was so surprised.

"A watch?" He asked. "How did you know I wanted this exact one?"

"I saw you searching black rolex watches on your laptop, so I kinda figured." We both smiled.

"Will you put this on me?" He handed me the watch. I put it on his wrist and fastened the buckle. I looked back up at him and started leaning in. He followed my lead and out lips met.

After a while we just went to bed. It had been a tiring day for both of us. As I stared at the ceiling I wondered what the next chapter in our life would be. Sure, we're raising kids and we've got another 9 years until they start going off to college, but still.

I feel like I'm growing old too fast. I don't know. All I know is if I'm growing old with Eddie nothing else really matters. As long as the kids are healthy and happy and Eddie's with me nothing can ever stop me from doing anything. Anything. Even after 10 years I just figured this out.

"Eddie," I whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Promise me we'll grow old together."

"I love you too much to ever let you go."

I continued to look at the ceiling. To think the day before I met Eddie I was doing this exact thing and now look where I am.

And anyone who tries to take him from me will have to endure an eternal battle.

That's how it'll be, forever.


End file.
